


【宇植】错乱

by urakugou



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: ABO, M/M, 虐文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 109,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urakugou/pseuds/urakugou
Summary: 韩剧《精神变态日记》同人，宇植CP，勋植有。就，假如东植也是手账男孩+两人均有失忆情况+勋植包办婚姻+年少过往+交换日记梗+（此处省略诸多酸爽狗血），总之文如标题，错乱！然后小徐依旧是精神变态设定，毒妇人设不倒，所以不要太期待有什么正常性质的爱情，虐妻很病态，小鹿憨憨可怜，预定中篇吧……变态霸总美毒攻VS可爱元气铁憨憨受
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. 误判的开端

焰火的美之所以令人难忘，除了自身的灿烂，很大程度上还因为它以黑暗为背景，用燃烧做代价，再加一点只能存在须臾的遗憾，以及可能会伤人的不确定危险。  
很狡猾。  
脆弱。  
绝美。  
残酷。  
错乱。  
那痴情呢？又需要怎样的烘托和陪衬，才不至于无声无息便化为灰烬……

\-------------------------------------------------

9月13日  
今天是个特别的日子，我意外得到了一份惊艳绝伦的礼物，也因此，让我在庸碌乏味的人堆中第一次寻到了同类的踪迹。  
我将以今天为起点，为这个难得的同类单独书写一本记录——记录他，也记录我日后如何通过他展开比起以往屠戮蝼蚁来更为刺激的狩猎。  
陆东植，一个为了家族利益可以忍受嫁给智障的冤大头，一个单从性属性便透出软懦意味的Omega，一个唯唯诺诺土里土气完全符合我清除标准的弱者——这是今天以前我对他的全部认识。然而，就是这样一个毫不起眼被我归为废物一类的家伙，却靠着他窝囊无害的外表伪装，在这个狐狸窝一样的家里悄悄布了一局用心险恶的好棋，不仅狠狠修理了我那讨厌至极的弟弟，还连带着让颇有心计的继母和老谋深算的父亲都因此深受打击。哈哈！现在回想起餐桌上会长那比锅底还黑的脸色，以及那对平素嚣张惯了的母子战战兢兢屁都不敢放一个的衰相，我就还想笑，天知道我当时花了多大力气才忍住没笑出声！  
陆东植意料之外的发难意外地帮了我的忙，我想，我需要因自己惯性傲慢而导致的错误判断向他致歉。不得不说，他针对徐志勋的一系列手段确实厉害，狠踩要害，环环相扣，个人演技也十分了得，如果不是刚刚亲眼看了他所写的报复计划，连我也想不到幕后的谋划者竟然是他，且，令人热血喷张的还远不止这个——陆东植竟也和我一样，是一个享受狩猎并喜欢记录的人。虽然他狩猎的目的不在于追求杀戮带来的快乐，可把身边的人当作玩物一般肆意操纵算计，击溃其心理，折磨其精神，玩弄他人的人生，又何尝不是另一种捕食的乐趣？  
如此看来，老狐狸突然以联姻为条件帮助濒临破产的陆氏，其中的原因便很好想明白了，像陆东植这般的人物，当然值得他做这样的投资。  
呵……偏心的老狐狸还真是一如既往地疼爱着他的小儿子，就连对他的惩罚，也是如此甜美至极。  
不，这算什么惩罚？明面上用一场包办婚姻惩罚其私生活混乱荒唐，实则是替他物色了一个极其厉害的配偶作为争权夺利的后盾，或者说，用来帮助他对付我。哈哈！只可惜那个脑袋里都是乌冬面的小子无法体会他的良苦用心，不仅新婚不久就得罪了陆东植，还愚蠢到将对方写满秘密的记事本拱手送给了我，哈……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！这世上怎么会有如此糊不上墙的烂泥？！  
既然如此，那就像这本送上门的笔记一样，陆东植这个人，我要了。

“气死我了！肯定是徐仁宇那个坏胚搞的鬼！可恶、可恶！”  
徐志勋咒骂着怒气汹汹冲进自己的房间，一头栽倒在里间卧室的大床上，一边扯着嗓子乱嚎，一边踢着长腿满床打滚。  
他才挨了会长父亲一通好训，这会儿简直要气死了。  
说起来，他也是真倒霉透顶。想他原本开开心心去夜店潇洒，结果不知被哪个该死的王八蛋构陷，没喝两杯就不省人事了，等第二天醒来，好几家报纸的头版头条都是他大韩证券二公子磕药群P的丑闻，气得他老爸不仅撤销了他在公司的一切职务，还将他打发去国外暂避风头。  
“臭老头也是，完全不听人解释！都说了我没磕药、没召妓！我他妈好端端喝着酒莫名其妙就睡着了好吧！他派人去调查一下会死吗？”  
徐志勋变了调的骂声让紧追着他脚步进来的母亲赶紧把房间门关上，并紧张地压低声音呵斥道：“你喊什么喊！你爸爸还在气头上，当心被他听见把你皮揭了。”  
“啧，他还不如直接揭我的皮呢！你觉得现在这样很好？开除加流放，冤死我得了！”  
“哎呀……你这孩子，胡说什么呢？你爸爸能不知道你冤枉？他只是为了堵住下面那些人的嘴才暂时停了你的职，你就当出去散散心，等这边的事情都处理好了再回来。”  
“不是我说你啊，你也真是欠教训，明知那个谁没安好心，在外面玩还不多长个心眼，你看看人家从小到大多会讨巧卖乖，就你这样子，怎么和他斗？”  
“对了，我觉得你还是该把陆东植带上，就算你再怎么不喜欢他，可他好歹是你爸爸替你选的。你没见你爸爸刚刚脸色不好？就你说不带他同行的时候，你……”  
“妈！你烦不烦？啰里八嗦你是要烦死我吗？出去、出去。”  
“啊？你这孩子……好了，不说了，妈妈替你收拾行李。”  
“不要！我自己会收拾，你让我一个人静一静好不好？我头已经够疼了！”  
徐志勋是丝毫不怕自己老妈的，当下唯恐她在收东西的时候又开始无休无止地絮叨起来，直翻起白眼不耐烦地撵人，之后更是直挺挺躺在床上装起了尸体懒得再理她。  
“啧！这孩子……”

陆东植回到房间的时候，徐志勋正在收拾行李，嘴里骂骂咧咧，东西更是一股脑往行李箱里乱扔，一看就是无法整理妥当的模样。陆东植识趣地没有过问，默默拿了睡衣便钻进浴室洗澡去了。  
他与自己这位新婚丈夫的关系一点也不好，对方很排斥这段作为惩罚的婚姻，连带着非常讨厌他，不仅婚后继续在外面花天酒地，还动不动就拿他撒气，变着法子找他麻烦，作为对其父亲独断专横的幼稚抵抗。  
不过，他也并不在意就是了。  
他对徐志勋这个不学无术、且被宠坏的二世祖没有一点好感，更不打算与他发展感情，会答应嫁给他，不过是因为自家的证券公司遭遇破产危机，而有能力帮助他们渡过难关的徐氏财团会长，恰好提出以联姻作为条件罢了；再者来说，徐志勋一直在抗议这段婚姻，也没有碰过他，以对方在家里被溺爱纵容的程度，以及徐家对下一代的考虑，两人离婚是迟早的事。届时，他作为被离婚的Omega一方，弱势群体，不仅不算违约，还会获得一笔丰厚的补偿。  
哗啦、哗啦……  
令浑身每一个毛孔都倍感舒适的温水从头顶均匀地洒下，让本就心情大好的陆东植更觉开心，如果是以往在家，他一定要一边冲澡一边高歌一曲。算起来，这是他婚后最开心的一天，因为徐志勋这个欺负了他整整三个月的臭小子终于在今天得了报应，而且接下来应该会有很长一段时间都不能再找他晦气，想想就要乐得冒泡。  
然而，陆东植的好心情并没有持续太久。就在他乐得飘飘然的时候，浴室的门被哐哐哐砸响了，紧接着从外面传来徐志勋气急败坏的吼声。  
“我问你！徐仁宇那个装逼货的装逼玩意儿怎么会在我的房间里！”  
“什么？”陆东植被吼得有些莫名其妙。  
他同各自为政的徐家人并不熟络，特别是很早就不住在这栋大宅里的徐仁宇。  
“书！书！这家里除了他谁还会有这种做作的东西！”  
门外，徐志勋紧攥着手里红色皮革上烫繁复金色图纹的中古硬壳书，仿佛正攥着他哥的脖子，气得脸都青了。他本就认为是徐仁宇在暗中搞他，正满肚子怨气，而收东西的时候，居然还在房间里翻到本一看就是徐仁宇喜欢收藏的精装古董书，更是气不打一处来。  
经一提醒，陆东植这才想起自己前些天因为无聊，在书房拿了两本侦探小说看，当时在一旁的徐会长好像说过那是大儿子搬家时落下的。  
此刻，他被徐志勋吼得脑仁疼，便也懒得多加解释，赌气敷衍道：“哦，是我向他借的。”  
结果可想而知——被盛怒之下的徐志勋踢着门给了他好一通臭骂。  
“……可恶，真是乞丐一样的家伙，你想看书不会自己去买？非要借他的，还带来污染我的房间，啊！晦气、晦气！”  
——嘁！米虫一样啃老的败家子有什么资格说我是乞丐？可恶……忍耐，忍耐……反正他明天就滚蛋了。  
“你可真会攀关系，让你去公司上班不是让你去和他勾勾搭搭的！还借书……你们是臭味相投吗？啧！两个倒胃口的家伙。”  
——你才倒胃口好吧！授意一堆狗腿下属天天找我茬，还说得好像谁稀罕去你家公司上班一样……  
默默腹诽着还击徐志勋的辱骂，陆东植故意把水开到最大，以嘈杂的水声表达自己的不满。他不是爱与人理论的性格，况且，他认为同徐志勋这种无理取闹的家伙争吵是一种降智行为，对方明显是越挨搭理越会来劲的主，不理他反而会很快闭嘴。  
果然，徐志勋在外面独自骂了一阵之后，就自讨没趣地消停了。听风风火火的脚步声和摔房门的声音，他应该是跑下楼去了。  
——哈、把脑袋打开里面装的不是脑子而是乌冬面的家伙……  
陆东植的脑海里突然浮现出这样一个损人的形容，品了品，虽然不记得是在哪、听谁说的了，但感觉还真挺适合徐志勋这个蠢货。

徐仁宇开着车驰骋在市郊的山道上，夜色迷离，被远远甩在山下的霓虹，闪烁如坠落的星辰。  
他今天心情很好，好到他在参加完家庭聚餐后还有兴致驱车兜风。  
副驾驶座上躺着一本红皮外壳的精装书，是临走时徐志勋追出来扔进他车里的，并气冲冲向他叫嚣，让他以后少拿他这些装模作样的东西荼毒他老婆。  
“呵……没脑子的蠢货，吃醋吃到我头上了，可笑。”  
徐仁宇冷哼一声，单手掌握着方向盘，腾出一只手把书拿了起来。  
这不是他的书，虽然看起来确实是他爱收藏的那种。因此，他的白痴弟弟似乎误会了什么，而他乐得让他误会上火，满心猜疑，遂欣然收下，并未出言解释。  
——cruel intention……残酷动机？有意思。  
前后掂量了一下，徐仁宇对这本烫着古怪书名的书产生了兴趣，打算回家好好看一看。他有收藏古董书的爱好，在这方面也算见多识广，但这一本，却是连名也没听过。  
彼时，他只是纯粹出于好奇，好奇地打开一本书，好奇地发掘一人的秘密，好奇地……致使一切如脱缰般在错乱的轨迹上不受控制地飞驰。


	2. 眼盲症患者

9月30日  
今天陆东植又一次拒绝了我的示好。  
呵，这是这半个月来的第几次拒绝了？不论是工作上的照顾，还是私下里的邀约，明明放到其他人身上，收获的无一例外是感恩戴德，或受宠若惊。假装天真单纯的小东西，却玩得好一手欲擒故纵的伎俩，但不得不说，我的兴趣被完全勾了起来，甚至可以说有些欲罢不能了。  
他是那么的特别，虽然自认为伪装得与普通人别无二致。可是，他骗不了我，那种与人为善中努力压抑的阴翳、厌烦、和敌意，以及明朗笑容背后面无表情的冰冷与嘲弄，于我实在是再熟悉不过了，因为我也常常这样——当置身人海，不得不与周遭垃圾一样的庸人虚与委蛇的时候。  
这些日子我一边翻看他的笔记，一边试着搜索、查询里面提到过的人，以及曾发生在他们身上的祸事。将那些事件对照着陆东植记录下的算计他们的过程细细品味，有趣至极，实在是打发时间的一大乐事。谁能想到这些看起来纯属偶然的灾祸，其实都是经过了精心的设计？而藏在暗处的操纵者，竟然是外表看起来绝不可能的人。  
当然，有趣的事情还不止这个。  
陆东植知道笔记本在我手里，但像他那样心机深沉的人，果然如我料想的一般很沉得住气。他没有拆穿我故意撒下的拙劣的谎，没有因此主动接近我，没有一点反常的表现，如果这是一盘棋，他在等着我先下出第一步。很聪明，在摸不清对方意图的时候，多说多做都是错，按兵不动是最好的策略。他勾起了我下棋的心思，我刻意装作普通人接近他，但绝口不提笔记本的事，次数多了，他开始有些着急，总想暗示我、提醒我，让我早早亮出底牌。我看在眼里，却不上钩，暗中欣赏他为此不经意间流露的种种负面情绪，好有趣。  
我喜欢看他着急，我要让他主动向我袒露真实的自我，谦卑，诚恳，而不是像现在这样，总想着同我耍些对付虫子的小聪明。  
我们都在竭力克制着真实的自我，但陆东植做得比我更彻底，是完全将自己伪装成了我们最为唾弃和憎恶的那类弱者，无趣、无害、缺乏存在，以此更为隐秘地完成一次次捕食的过程。  
我想，我们有许多需要交流探讨的东西，有许多可以协力完成的趣事，有许多值得深入发展的可能。这个狡诈又顽皮的可爱家伙，我已经迫不及待想彻底撕裂他的伪装，就像一只兽撕开另一只兽的咽喉。

陆东植最近一段时间过得心惊胆战，寝食难安，自从他发现他的发泄簿遗失之后。  
其实也算不上遗失，他清楚地知道那个本子现在在谁的手里。  
一切困扰还要从半个月前说起……  
在徐志勋出国三天后，陆东植发现自己藏在卧室书架顶层的笔记本不见了。他找遍了房间的每一个角落，却是任何地方都没有那个红色的、外壳仿效欧洲古董书的笔记本的踪影，这让他无限惶恐。  
如果单纯只是一个笔记本，找不到也就找不到了，虽然那是好朋友沈宝景出国旅行时特意给他带回的礼物，但宝景素来宠他，就算真给弄丢了也不会怪他，可坏就坏在他把那个本子用做了发泄簿，里面写满了他作为老好人各种受欺负后的发泄幻想。如果只是一般的情绪发泄也就罢了，可坏又坏在他颇具写作天赋，通过把欺负过自己的人发生的倒霉事结合起来各种意淫报复，写得仿佛这些人之所以倒霉，都是被他算计的结果，极度真实，极度暗黑，可以说，在这本笔记里，他俨然是这个世界上最坏的崽。不仅如此，他偶尔中二病发，还将之当做《死亡笔记》诅咒人用。说来也怪，不知宝景那丫头在购买它的时候是不是顺便拿去国外教堂开了个光？这本子有时灵得很，就比如这次玩大发栽跟斗的徐志勋：他因为对方经常在夜店里磕嗨了回来找他晦气，便在本子里写要匿名向媒体举报他磕药、诅咒他因私生活肮脏被曝光披露进而影响公司股价被老爸捶爆，结果……呵呵，本子显灵了。  
再一次翻箱倒柜间，陆东植突然瞥见了那两本自己从书房拿的侦探小说，脑中灵光一闪，想起在徐志勋临走前那晚，两人关于“书”的问答，心里蓦地有了极不祥的预感。  
——呃……那晚上他口口声声叫嚷的“徐仁宇的书”，不会是指自己那本精装书外观的笔记本吧？  
怀着忐忑的心情，他给徐志勋打去了电话，顶着对方阴阳怪气的嘲讽，经过一番旁敲侧击的询问，他无语凝噎地验证了自己的可怕猜想。更无语的是，徐志勋这家伙在质问完他后，竟还自作主张把“书”拿去还给了徐仁宇！  
唯一值得庆幸的是，在他的试探下，电话那头的徐志勋不屑地表示自己没有打开看过里面的内容，但这并未安慰到陆东植，结束通话，他顿时因本子落到了徐家这位他完全不熟悉也不了解的大哥手里，而陷入了前所未有的危机之中。  
他当然第一时间去公司找了任职理事的徐仁宇，尴尴尬尬结结巴巴说明来意，想拿回徐志勋错还的书。可是，对方却一脸茫然，说徐志勋并未还过他什么书，还特别热心地询问那是一本什么样的书，要帮他寻找，或帮他询问自己的弟弟。  
陆东植心里有鬼，哪敢接受他的热心帮助，赶紧装作误会一场狼狈地溜了。回到办公室杂物间自己的座位上，他又给徐志勋打去电话，结果却是关机。  
在徐志勋的刻意刁难下，陆东植是他们那个组里坐冷板凳的闲人。无事可做闲得慌，加之徐志勋在这种时候诡异地失联，陆东植在上班时间忍不住脑补了一百种秘密已被对方发现的情景剧，最后趴倒在办公桌上破罐子破摔，消极坐等徐志勋随时可能到来的打击报复。  
然而，相安无事的一整天过去，他回过味来，才发现是自己想多了——以徐志勋的暴脾气，要是看过了笔记本里的内容，肯定当天晚上就同他打得头破血流了，哪会隐忍至今不发作？况且，徐志勋打从一开始便认为那是徐仁宇的东西，没可能故意藏起来捉弄他，他说还了应该就是真的还了。  
如此看来，便是徐仁宇在撒谎了。  
——可是……他为什么要撒这种很容易就穿帮的谎骗自己？  
陆东植陷入了深深的疑惑，唯一确定的是，徐仁宇有百分之九十九的可能已经看过了笔记本里的内容。  
——难道是被我写的东西吓到了？害怕知道了不该知道的被我灭口所以……唔，那他撒的谎也太不高明了！再说就他今天那阳光自信的笑模样，哪里像是有被吓到？  
——难道是为了敲诈勒索？可他明明比我有钱得多。  
——难道是打算交给自己的弟弟？可他们的关系不是肉眼可见的差？没理由帮助徐志勋吧。  
——难道是要打击报复？可我与他无冤无仇压根儿没得罪过他。  
——难道是想通过揭露我打击报复徐志勋？可我与徐志勋的关系不也是肉眼可见的差？我若栽了徐志勋指不定多开心呢。  
——难道是留作把柄将来趁机要挟？可常年冤大头的自己，不论过去、现在、未来，怎么想都没有什么是值得他利用的……  
“所以！他到底想干嘛啊！逗我玩呢！”  
思来想去也想不出个所以然来，直把陆东植急得连连哀嚎，满床打滚。  
他有冲动再次去找徐仁宇，可已然确定了对方在故意装蒜，又觉得自动送上门去任其戏耍，有点过于傻了……最后，在床上乱滚一通的陆东植再次破罐子破摔，只不过这次他“消极坐等”的对象，从徐志勋变成了徐仁宇。

陆东植没有等来徐仁宇的敲诈勒索、打击报复、要挟利用，等来的，是对方极度真诚可在他看来极度诡异的各种示好。  
“啊！这世上怎么会有这么难以琢磨的人？我对他来讲毫无接近、笼络的价值吧？可这哥倒好，完全不看人眼色似的，一个劲儿往我身边凑，我真的每次都浑身散发拒绝的冷气场，是正常人感受一次就不好意思靠近我第二次的程度，超凶的……啧，他明明不是没眼色的人啊，肯定是不怀好意！”  
陆东植觉得徐仁宇心怀叵测。  
这世上哪有揪着一个人小辫子还对这个人疯狂讨好的？虽然用“讨好”这个词可能有点自恋了，但徐仁宇、徐理事，不仅主动给他提供增长业绩的公司机密，还空降他们组给他升职加薪，举办庆祝聚餐；每每在公司碰面便各种亲近对待，让他在势利眼的同事面前扬眉吐气；私下里的邀约更是接连不断，动不动就要请他喝酒，约他出去玩，就算他的回应总是拒绝，也带着尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑下一次再接再厉……唔，总之就讨好得明目张胆，让他觉得徐仁宇若不是有享受被人拒绝的奇怪癖好，就一定是在忍辱负重酝酿一个天大的阴谋。  
“超凶？就你？我觉得东植你就算拒绝起人来也是软乎乎的。”  
“呃……这不是重点，宝景你别打岔。对了，他身为理事，现在又接手了徐志勋的工作，却感觉每天都闲的要死，自从他开始接近我后，我在公司哪哪都能碰到他！你说他不会是在跟踪监视我吧？但跟踪监视不是该藏在暗处么？没理由每次都同我打招呼……”  
陆东植觉得徐仁宇过于粘人。  
“粘人”这个词听起来有点暧昧了，但事实正是徐仁宇这家伙频繁与他制造偶遇——他在天台吹风的时候能碰到他，他在搭电梯的时候能碰到他，就连他上厕所的时候还能碰到他！如果不是故意为之，这世上怎么会有这么多的巧合？陆东植当然也想到了对方频频出现在他身边，可能是想找机会切入正题，聊那本笔记的事。所以在两人独处的场合，他有意把话题往这上面带，想着伸头一刀缩头也是一刀，还不如早些了解了对方的意图好寻思对策。然而，徐仁宇却每次都不接他的茬，不是装傻转移话题，就是晃着一张帅脸笑得满面春风，仿佛他只是单纯一个粘人精，接近他是毫无其他目的的。  
“你说他是不是误会了什么？呃……因为他意外地可能看过我写的、写的……怎么说呢……嗯，惊悚犯罪小说！宝景你知道的嘛，我爱看这类型的电影，然后偶尔也自己写一些啦……他会不会有点什么邪恶崇拜之类的中二病？然后没法把虚拟和现实分开，以为我是个内心阴暗的阴谋家，所以对我感兴趣了？”  
陆东植没好意思向好朋友坦白自己憨憨自嗨的丢人爱好，自然说不清楚他与徐仁宇之间产生纠葛的原因，吞吞吐吐胡编乱套了好一通说辞，好不容易才把心中一个不怎么靠谱的猜想勉强讲清楚，却把坐在他对面的沈宝景给逗乐了。  
“哎呀！你别笑了，严肃、严肃，我知道听起来有点扯，但、但也不排除这个可能啦……你还笑！”  
在陆东植抓耳挠腮的阻止声中，沈宝景直笑了好一会儿才停下来，她捋了捋头发看向在她眼中可爱得过分的陆东植，努力憋着笑说道：“东植啊，你有没有想过，那个徐理事可能就是单纯对你感兴趣？想打你的主意？”  
“啊？什、什、什、什么跟什么啊！”猝不及防被这么一问，陆东植腾地站起身，差点没惊掉下巴。  
“呀！干嘛这么大反应？”沈宝景被他差点打翻饮料的动作吓了一跳，但随即，好不容易憋住的笑便又收不住了，她盯着陆东植，笑容里带上了不怀好意的揶揄，“还有，你怎么突然脸红了？”  
“咳、咳咳……我、我有脸红吗……”  
干咳着很是尴尬地坐下，陆东植为自己过激的反应暗暗懊恼。  
沈宝景的话，无意间戳中了他按捺在心底不愿正视的对徐仁宇的一个看法，那便是，他陆东植觉得徐仁宇……非常养眼。  
原谅他在如此晦暗不明危机四伏的境况里，还有欣赏美男子的闲情逸致，可他作为一个年纪轻轻身心健康的Omega，向来对长腿高个子的Alpha没有抵抗力啊……而徐仁宇这家伙几乎就是长在了他的审美上，英俊潇洒，优雅贵气，大美人啊大美人，嗯，美人是不分性别的……想到这里，陆东植又气恼起来，一面气自己不怎么争气，一面恼徐仁宇这家伙毫无撩人于无形的自觉——他难道不知道自己俯视他人的角度特别帅吗？还老是那样凑近了对他说话，身上好香，声音又好听……可恶死了！  
“你先回答我，徐理事是不是Alpah？”  
“嗯嗯，是啊……等等！但……”想入非非的陆东植随口答道，话一出口便后悔了。  
“别打岔，听我继续说。”沈宝景打住陆东植的话头，拿出自己作为警长的专业派头分析起来，“你看啊，他是Alpah，而你是Omega，一个Alpah向一个Omega大献殷勤，还越挫越勇，结合你所说的，排除你对他有笼络价值的可能，那他这么做的原因不就昭然若揭了？”  
“我是说过排除，但那是……呃，这里面有些原因我不太好说，但没你说的这种可能，我们关系不好着呢。”  
“关系不好你还给他看你写的小说？我和你关系这么好，怎么不见你给我看看？我甚至都不知道你在写小说。啧啧啧，我们东植可真让人寒心呢！”  
“都说了是意外，不是我要拿给他看的……哎呀！你可别逗我了，总之绝不是你想的那样，他、他不可能对我有意思的啦！”  
“怎么不可能？你这纯情的家伙自信一点好不好，哈哈，我们东植好像还没意识到自己的魅力呢！”  
“你一定要这样说话吗？少拿我打趣了，我们说正经的。”  
沈宝景于是不再说话，但她弯起的嘴角和眼睛里再明显不过的笑意，表明她并未像陆东植期望的那样正经以待。  
但这不能怪她，此情此景，她很难正经起来啊！虽然她也不是什么恋爱敏感体质，但此刻她不得不感慨自己这位好朋友的低情商，这听了半天，完全就是散发恋爱酸臭的撩人套路，亏得这傻瓜还在这儿搞不清楚状况，苦恼到不行。  
“……再说了，他可是徐志勋的亲哥哥，虽然是同父异母的，算起来我是他的弟媳好吧！”  
陆东植也不知道自己为何要多此一举再补充这么一句，但他被沈宝景盯得心里发毛，脑海中又莫名晃过徐仁宇修长潇洒的身影和干净俊朗的帅脸，突然觉得不再增加点论据证明两人完全没可能，就好像有哪里不对劲似的。  
“对哦，还有这一层关系。那你危险了，我记得你说过他们两兄弟关系很不好对吧？如果非要给他的做法找一个动机，那很可能是他想通过撩拨你报复自己的弟弟也说不定呢。”  
然而，他不多嘴还好，这么一强调，满满欲盖弥彰的逞强，反而让沈宝景更想逗他玩了。  
“啧，沈警长你每天很闲吗？闲到天天看狗血连续剧，这都什么跟什么啊……”陆东植彻底投降了，他完全低估了沈宝景、沈警长八卦起来的热情，为了转移对方的注意力，他赶在宝景又要发表戏耍他的大论前，抢先转换了话题，“对了，今天出来不是说让我帮你分析分析你最近在查的案子吗？刚刚都是我在说了，来！快说说你的案情。”  
事实证明，沈警长不愧是沈警长，如此一说，沈宝景探案的热情立马压过了八卦的热情。她兴致勃勃拿出包里的随身笔记，可就在这时，陆东植的手机却响了。  
“啊……不好意思。”陆东植看了眼来电显示，心头突然警铃大响，抱歉地冲沈宝景笑笑，赶紧接了起来，“喂？”  
“你在哪儿呢？你不会忘了约定吧？”  
电话那头传来徐仁宇极富磁性的嗓音，淡淡的，没有不耐烦，却透出不容拒绝的意味。  
“我、我正在去的路上，嗯、嗯。”  
“哎呀……不好意思，我突然忘了之前有约的事。”  
挂了电话，陆东植站起身抱歉地冲沈宝景鞠了个躬，也来不及再管对方的反应，便急匆匆离开了。  
他确实是忘了，此刻连带着记起来的，还有徐仁宇在约他时那句半真半假的死亡威胁以及……死亡wink。虽然他一直都在拒绝徐仁宇，但下意识的，他觉得这次要是不去，一定会有很让人死亡的事情发生。


	3. 恐怖情人

10月11日  
我最近常常会做一个梦。  
梦中，我在玩火。火焰燃烧的色彩是炽烈的，吞噬一切，触感却是冰冷，吞噬我的时候，给我一做溺水的错觉。  
这似乎是一种暗示？玩火——自焚。  
最近我发现，陆东植在闲暇时间总陪着他的女警朋友玩探案游戏，而调查的案子，是我做下的那些。是巧合？还是他已经盯上了我？这梦，便是在预示着他对我的围捕？如果他的目标是我，原因呢？是出于我悉知他真面目的反击？还是有出于利欲的野心，想将徐家的继承人各个击破？先是徐志勋，然后是我。  
不过，也不意外就是了。  
他捕食的目标本就是上位者，说什么消灭弱者没有意思、已经厌倦了、感觉这样下去连自己也会变得可怜……大言不惭到让人想切割他，捏碎他，收藏他——不单单是指纹，如果到了要把他杀掉的地步，他有资格作为一件完完整整精美绝伦的人体标本留在我的密室里，永远被我珍藏。  
不得不说，那晚在会所里，陆东植说的话虽然让我感觉被严重冒犯，有些生气，但他确实再一次惊艳了我。我完全确定他和我是同一种类的人，同时也明确认识到我是招惹上了不得了的家伙。  
我向来是格外谨慎的，不愿给自己惹麻烦，但这一次，我却只想不惜代价放手一搏，如倾尽所有加入一场险象环生的豪赌——全胜，当然是我所追求的；但完败，好像也分外刺激。  
这便是势均力敌的诱惑吧，陆东植便是我梦中那一场毁灭所有的烈火吧……但比起火，我却觉得他更像水一些。平静温柔的表象不具备威胁，看似毫无危险可言，带着让人沉浸其中的诱惑，随时可以制造一场灭顶的灾祸。  
就像我重复的梦，光怪陆离的梦。  
梦中，我在火里，却如同浸泡在水中。包围我的不是热烫的灼痛，而是冷冽的窒息。

满面春风的周英敏在踏入徐仁宇的公寓时，绝对没有想到这会是一次有去无回的约会。  
是的，约会。这个在比大韩证券规模更大的公司身居要职的男性Omega，不仅是徐仁宇生意上的合作伙伴，也是他私下里的情人。为了赴约，今天的周英敏精心打扮了好一番，以便让自己看起来、闻起来都是最诱人的状态，虽然他薄幸的情人已经冷落了他一段时间，想要结束两人关系的态度无比明确。  
“别碰我。”  
在徐仁宇冷淡的拒绝声中，原本打算倚靠在他身上的周英敏悻悻地坐到了他对面的沙发上。  
周英敏落座后扫了一眼两人中间隔着的茶几，上面什么也没有，徐仁宇对他的敷衍和不耐烦已经不能更明显了，甚至连礼节性的饮品都懒得给他上。于是，周英敏也不再同他自讨没趣地浪费风情，忿忿地翘起腿，赌气道：“你怎么回事？是你把我叫来你家的。”  
“你说有关于陆东植的事要说，是什么事？”徐仁宇也不绕弯子，直截了当。  
周英敏顿时气笑了，他实在没想到自己今天有幸被徐仁宇想起并约来家里，竟还是托了陆东植那个狗崽子的福！周英敏想要发作，但他向来是有些畏惧徐仁宇的，特别是当对方像现在这样面无表情、浑身散发冷气场的时候，遂按捺下来，冷哼一声：“那家伙，我看他不爽，把他辞退吧。”  
“为什么？”徐仁宇的眉头几不可察地皱了一下。  
“能为什么啊？那天你不是也看到了？微不足道的家伙，竟然敢冲撞我！”  
周英敏说的是那晚在会所的事，他找陆东植的茬不成，拿服务生出气的时候还被陆东植装作精神病人恐吓威胁，吓得够呛。之后还害得他连续后怕了好几天，白天不敢出门，晚上也睡不着觉，直到反应过来是被耍了。  
“总不能为了那种事，就随意开除作为徐家一员的员工吧，你忘了？他是徐志勋的配偶。”徐仁宇笑了，他想起了那晚在卡座远远目睹的，周英敏被陆东植吓得屁滚尿流的模样，以及陆东植扬长而去的得意背影。这让他原本非常糟糕的心情稍好了一些，在驳回周英敏可笑要求的时候也保持了优雅的常态，言辞委婉得体。如果周英敏识相一些，就此打住，他想，他还能控制住自己，不把今天在父亲那儿受的气尽数发泄在他头上。  
“即便是我拜托你也不行吗？”  
“如果我拒绝你，你打算怎么做？”  
然而，周英敏显然不够识相。  
“那我就只能去找你的姐夫咯，为了把徐志勋拖下来，迄今为止，你的所作所为。如果都被我说出来会怎样呢？你们会长会坐视不管吗？”为了逼迫徐仁宇满足自己的要求，周英敏选择了最愚蠢的办法——威胁徐仁宇。  
但话一出口，周英敏就后悔了，因为徐仁宇瞬间阴沉下来的脸色。如果不是被怨气冲昏了头脑，他是不会这样说的，他除了有些怕他，也是真的喜欢他，习惯讨好他，任何会让徐仁宇讨厌的事情他都不会去做，他其实为他付出了很多。  
“你就不能满足我这么一个小小的要求吗？就算你现在厌倦我了，可我们曾经也那么好过，况且在我和徐志勋交往的时候，我还替你做了那么多的事，我让他染上药瘾，窃取他的情报，蛊惑他受贿，他落得现如今的下场也是我……”似乎为了挽回方才的失言，周英敏打起了苦情牌，但还没等他忆完往昔，话就被徐仁宇打断了。  
“你挪用公司公款，转移到海外的房地产，我也可以曝光出去哦。”徐仁宇复又笑了起来，话音里也带着轻飘飘的愉悦，但他的眼神很冷，额角隐现的青筋表明他已处于暴走的边缘。  
“你为了包庇陆东植，竟然要做到这份上吗！”周英敏目瞪口呆，他没想到徐仁宇竟也反过来威胁起了他，而且还是为了陆东植那个相貌平平装腔作势的蠢货，顿时又口不择言起来，“难道我上次的玩笑话还真说中了不成？他现在果真是你的爱人了？你怎么总是看上徐志勋的人、专抢徐志勋的人，你是不是有什么毛病？啊哈！所以那个时候你勾引我，就因为我正和徐志勋在一起？”  
“不然呢？但你不要误会了，我没有徐志勋那么低下的品味和糟糕的审美，会看上……不，会找上你，仅仅是因为你当时的身份很适合被我利用。”  
“哈！哈哈……”徐仁宇冷漠无情的评价和毫不掩饰的鄙夷，令周英敏怒极反笑，“那陆东植呢？他能替你做什么？这我可就太好奇了！明明就是个又蠢又没能力的家伙……还是说，你有把柄在那家伙手里？”  
“你想知道吗？”徐仁宇没有理会周英敏激动的情绪，笑问着站起了身，走到书柜前扳动作为开门机关的书，打开了密室的门，“那让我来告诉你……我有什么毛病。”  
“这就对了。”周英敏没有听到他呢喃似的最后一句话，虽然有点讶异他的书柜后竟然还藏着这样一个秘密的房间，但也没有多想便走了进去。  
这个房间不是很大，借着从外面客厅透进来的光线，周英敏看到了四面墙上满壁满壁的刀斧枪械。这让他的心里蓦地升起了一阵透骨的恶寒，下意识想要远离此地，可刚一转身，灯被摁亮，迎接他的便是当头照面的一记猛击。  
“呃……”  
剧痛和晕眩让周英敏闷哼一声当即倒地，没来得及挣扎抵抗，也没来得及呼喊求救，他甚至没来得及看清徐仁宇是用什么打了他。  
“臭虫一样的家伙，你算什么东西？竟然敢跟我耍威风……”  
飞溅的血，破碎的脸，自言自语的恐怖弥漫在暖黄旖旎的光线中，刺激太过，凶相毕露。  
“和徐志勋搞过的脏货，你知道我每次上你我有多恶心吗？自以为是的臭婊子……哼、还说什么我爱抢徐志勋的东西……哈？你太自以为是了！”  
“你觉得我可笑吗？我很可笑吗！”  
划痛耳膜的骨骼开裂的声音，击打声，喘息声，人间炼狱，或者浮梦。  
“他有什么？他的全都是从我这儿抢的……你说反了、是他抢我的！去死吧！”  
“你这个混蛋！你少跟我耍威风！”  
随着红色的肆意蔓延渐渐止息，周英敏的生命定格在徐仁宇愈发癫狂的喊叫中。他的声音完全变了调，疯狂尖锐如困兽的嘶吼，全无一贯的华丽低沉，温柔戏谑，就像周英敏此刻血肉模糊、支离破碎的头颅，都不再是往日模样。  
“该死……”  
徐仁宇扔掉手中作为凶器的水晶奖台站起身来，啐出一声意义不明的抱怨，不知是在厌烦满地的鲜血弄脏了他的密室，还是在懊恼一时冲动下的激情杀人替他增加了麻烦。  
有什么东西悄然改变了。  
说不上是好还是坏，但在这一刻，他很快乐，一种奇异的轻松和惬意裹挟了他的身体，让他感觉整个人轻飘飘的，且没有原因地感到洋洋得意，莫名膨胀到几乎要骄傲自满。而这种快感，在他沐浴更衣、毁尸灭迹、进行各种善后事宜的过程中逐步累加，于第二天听到电台中通报新盛证券的高管周某贪污潜逃的新闻时，到达了顶峰。  
——陆东植说的没错，捕食上位者所能获得的满足感和成就感，是消灭那些只让人感觉晦气的懦弱无能者无法比拟的。  
这样想着，徐仁宇的脸上露出了一个近乎宠溺的笑容。

相较徐仁宇的春风得意，陆东植却很衰相地住院了，住院的原因也很衰，是被一群十几岁的不良学生给揍的。  
“唉哟！我异父异母的亲大哥诶！那帮没轻没重的小兔崽子，瞧瞧这小脸蛋给打得……我真是要心疼死了！”  
“好了，七星，这里是医院，你小声一点好不好。”  
多人病房里，陆东植一边尴尬地冲其他床拉开了隔帘看热闹的病友们点头致意，一边慌忙地用没打点滴的那只手去捂挤在他床边乱嚎的张七星的嘴。才刚送走自己那热热闹闹的一大家人，再这样下去，他可能就要因为严重影响其他病人休息被移去睡走廊了。  
“唔！嗯嗯……知道了、知道了，可怜见的，真是往我心上插了一刀，我给你削个苹果好好补补。”  
“哎呀！不用……”  
“再说不用，我可就要削成小白兔的模样了。”  
张七星这小子是打初中起就跟在陆东植屁股后头的小迷弟，对他那是发自内心的崇拜，虽然长得是着急了点，但算起年龄，其实还比他小一些。  
“我大哥不愧是我大哥，都这么多年了还初心不改，热血依旧，让我想起了我们刚认识那会儿，也是像这样勇斗不良团体，恣意挥洒青春的汗与泪。”  
“啊……那个时候不就是因为没交保护费一起挨了顿高年级的胖揍吗，干嘛说得这么高大上，难为情死了。”  
“架虽然打输了，但面子没输啊！说不给钱就不给钱，从那时候起，我就认定了大哥你是条硬汉，决定以后都要一直跟你混了。”  
陆东植很想说，如果那时候不是他实在囊中羞涩，他一定会舍财消灾，避免遭受皮肉之苦。不过眼下看着张七星正一脸神往地追忆，他也没好意思戳穿他的美好幻想，就当那是个美丽的误会好了。  
“不过话说回来啊，大哥，你不是向来不爱管你家那个臭屁小弟弟吗？这次怎么突然想着替他出头了？”  
“我哪有不管他，是他得让我管好吧……青春期的臭小子，拽得二万八五的，对我更是疏远，我都不知道他平时在学校里是个什么情况。”陆东植摸着抽痛的嘴角老气横秋地感慨道，“我要是早知道他挨欺负，早就替他出头了，对这种事简直零容忍啊，刚巧前不久和徐仁宇聊天，我才回忆起……”  
在上学的时候，陆东植也曾是校园霸凌的受害者，上次在会所多喝了两杯，晕晕乎乎间同徐仁宇聊起欺凌弱者的话题，便让他联想到了自己那时候艰难的处境和内心的痛苦，一时没忍住，还就欺负弱者和力抗强者的问题，对徐仁宇说了好些霸气侧漏的狠话。  
“谁！”  
陆东植无心的闲扯蓦地被张七星情绪激动地打断了，对方甚至将手里削苹果的刀掉到了地上，这着实吓了他一跳。  
“啊？”  
“啊呀……这刀也太小了，瞧我这大手，一下没捏住就掉了……哈哈！”张七星似乎也意识到了自己的过激，尴尬地捡起刀，满嘴胡诌着打圆场的同时，尽力装作自然地询问道，“对了，你刚刚说谁来着？徐什么？”  
“徐仁宇啊，徐志勋的哥哥，我结婚那时候你不是同我爸他们坐一起吗？他作为那边的亲属过来打过招呼的。”  
张七星听后不再说话，垂着头继续摆弄他的苹果，陆东植看着他，觉得很是莫名其妙。  
“怎么了？”  
“没、没什么……我那天、那天不是喝得人事不省了么……”  
“是哦……怎么，你认识他？”  
“不认识！听错了，以为是另一个我认识的人。”  
这一次，张七星否定得非常果决。可如果这时候陆东植的手机没有突然响起来，如果他没有分神去接听电话，他就会发现张七星的表情是那么的欲言又止，且看着他的眼神中，充斥着浓浓的忧虑。


	4. 欲念的香型

10月17日  
今天陆东植来了我的公寓。  
是他主动要求的，在结束工作聚餐我提议他再和我去酒吧坐坐的时候，他说：我不习惯酒吧的环境，不如去你家吧。  
哈！“不如去你家吧”，询问时还一脸不设防、不避嫌的天真笑容，以为这样我就看不出他想来我家偷偷找那个笔记本的小心思了吗？又狡猾又笨，可爱的家伙。  
我当然满足了他的要求，那个笔记本被我放在了密室里，如果他能找到我的密室，就当做是给他的奖励。  
来到我家后，他果然第一时间奔着我的书柜去了，装作是个爱读书的人，羡叹我有那么多的藏书，在得到我“请随意”的允许后，一脸感兴趣地凑上前去翻看。我借故去了厨房，借着半开放的装修格局暗中观察他的举动，他在每一层书架间寻找他的笔记本，他的手一点一点接近那本可以开启我密室的《物种起源》，他就要打开我的密室了。  
但我却临时反悔了。  
我端着准备好的饮品走出来，询问他要茶还是咖啡，打断了他的找寻，并示意他坐到沙发上和我聊天。看着他暗暗吃瘪，不甘心频频回望我书柜的小动作，我很想笑。  
我当然可以反悔，我是制定规则的人。这样让他误打误撞也发现我的秘密，太容易了，他会骄傲的，我可不想他太过得意。我会告诉他我的秘密——亲自领他参观我的密室——在往后的某一天里，作为我对他的奖励。  
这才是正确的奖励方式，我的所有，秘密也好、真实自我也罢，得是我让他发现，他才会发现；我让他知道，他才能知道。虽然我们是同类人，但我始终是主导的一方，我引领他，而他，为我所用。  
我不能因为欣赏他就宠坏他。  
今晚，我本想好好同他聊聊的，但事与愿违，发生了一点有趣的意外，以至于他现在走了，确切地说，落荒而逃，哈哈！  
陆东植选了我泡的热茶，没喝两口就精神不振，双眼放空，身体摇摇晃晃似乎要晕倒。这让我大感意外，因为我并未在今晚的饮品里下药，但他的模样，显然不大对劲。  
我放下杯子走到对面，问他怎么了，我的声音令他从恍惚的状态中清醒过来，而后，像是突然受到惊吓一般，他猛地站起身避开我，表情尴尬地借故要走。我被他的一系列反常弄得有点莫名其妙，下意识伸手拉住了他的手腕，没想到他竟浑身无力、脚步虚浮，被我拉得一个踉跄撞进了我的怀中、噢……我顿时知道他是怎么回事了……  
负责盯梢的朴武锡刚刚打来电话，陆东植乘坐计程车已经安全到家。  
唉，他落荒而逃，却留给我满室狂热而寂寞的香气。  
他有麻烦了，还是大麻烦，以我对Omega的了解，他之前触碰到我时猛然散发、不、爆发出的信息素，其浓郁程度，是发情期将要到来的前兆。  
可是，Omega的发情期不是有规律的吗？三十来岁也不是小孩子了，居然不提前做好应对，陆东植此举太冒失了。还是说……他便是故意选在这个时间点来我家的？  
呵……心机。  
但不得不说，他成功了，我被诱惑了。虽然我向来不喜欢Omega，因为这类甜美又柔弱的家伙，容易使我联想到我最讨厌的软弱和怯懦。  
他还真是挺有意思，明明是那么清淡的长相，白皙素净的脸，细长的眼睛、单眼皮，高而挺的鼻子、直鼻梁，嘴唇也不算丰润性感、唇形中规中矩，搭配在一起，甚至可以说是清冷了。然而就是如此冷冷清清的长相，却有着那么火辣野性的信息素香味，像揉碎满园的路易十四玫瑰，像烈酒煮沸辛香料，像不羁的风席卷被炎夏炙烤的旷野……是极具冲撞性的馥郁滋味，甜而辛辣，热烈到让我产生被灼烧的错觉，让我浑身上下每一个细胞都为之兴奋战栗。我被这种充满力量、极具攻击性、甜中淬毒的香味所诱惑，又因为他是属于徐志勋的法定配偶，使得这香味在我嗅来，便不单单只是一种味道了，它——是欲，是嗔，是妒火。  
我从来就不稀罕徐志勋拥有的一切，但陆东植，我承认我嫉妒了，嫉妒老狐狸偏心地赋予他们这样的关系。我要占有他，抢走他，救赎他，因为徐志勋那种蠢货根本就不配拥有这样的人，我和他，我们才是同类人。

在造访徐仁宇公寓的第二天，陆东植向公司请了假，他的发情期到了。  
此刻，正是以往例行早会的时间，他躺在床上，时而蜷缩成一团不住地发抖，时而夹着被子扭蹭厮磨，整个人湿漉漉的，睡衣上泅出了明显的汗渍，睡裤更是湿得一塌糊涂，就连床单、被褥，也被他蹭得潮湿如正在经历梅雨季。他十分庆幸徐志勋不在，令他不仅能告别沙发睡上大床，还不用担心把床弄得一片狼藉的后果，总之，他完全没有自己十分需要徐志勋这个Alpha的想法，哪怕对方是他法定的配偶。  
如果非要有一点想法……唔，他的脑海中浮现出了一双笔直修长的腿，包裹在昂贵的、熨烫得一丝不苟的西装裤里，是禁欲系的内敛高雅，严谨庄重，却比赤裸着还要色情；脚踝很细，细得有点像女孩子，但女孩不会有如此嶙峋的骨感，充斥凌厉的性张力；皮鞋总是锃亮，不同颜色的尖头皮鞋，鞋尖很适合拨弄东西，比如，分开一双合拢的腿？再居高临下地踩上去，前脚掌刚好可以踏住对方裆间的关键部位，也有扭动脚踝来回辗轧的空间……  
“呃啊……”  
陆东植呻吟一声，蓦地喘着粗气从床上坐了起来。  
他不能再放任自己胡思乱想了，因为他已经糟糕地开始脑补徐仁宇踩着他的时候会有什么样的表情……这太失礼了！简直是变态行为，他在对一个毫无察觉的无辜的人进行极端邪恶无法原谅的意淫和亵渎。况且，他也因为这样的幻想湿痒得更加厉害了，股间甚至能清晰地感觉有液体缓缓流出，刚发泄过一次的前端再度精神起来，再想下去，他要炸了。  
——啧，昨天就不该去的啊……东西没找到，反而闹了个大尴尬不说，还搞得我现在满脑子都是他。  
陆东植腹诽着摇摇晃晃下了床，揉着自己涨硬到微微发痛的裤裆走到酒柜旁的小冰箱边。既然都坐起来了，他打算顺便起身多喝一些水，以保证大量出汗的身体不至于脱水，并再服用一次抑制剂。  
这其实没什么用。  
他的发情期好像从青春期开始就没有正常过，使用片剂或针剂的抑制药物都起不到太大效果，发情周期也极为紊乱，毫无规律可循。他也有想过去医院检查一下，可事到临头，却总因这样那样的事情耽搁，久而久之，也就渐渐习惯了，反正他的发情间隔期比正常Omega要长得多，一年折腾个一两次，倒也不怎么影响他的正常生活。  
咕咚、咕咚……  
直到喝光一整瓶冰凉的矿泉水，陆东植这才感觉灼烧浑身的燥热稍微缓解了一些，黏糊糊的大脑也随之清醒了一点。放下空瓶子气喘吁吁靠在柜子上，他吸了吸鼻子，突然觉得房间里的空气有点过于甜腻了，全是他发情中浓郁的信息素香味，浓得连他自己都有些喘不过气来。他想，就算冒着感冒的风险，他也要大开窗户，放外面降温天冷冽的秋风进来，反正徐家这座独栋的大宅此刻只有他和一位闻不到信息素的Beta保姆在家，香味就算飘出去也不怕引起骚动。  
他需要一点冷的东西。  
陆东植开了窗，在惬意地感受着冷风扑面的同时，他借由冷的感觉，又情不自禁联想到了另一个让他直白地感觉到冷的东西。  
那是徐仁宇的味道。  
不是那股他在对方身上常闻到的高端沙龙香，虽然那香水味闻起来也是苍郁幽冷的；而是对方Alpha信息素的味道，比他身上那股闻起来就很昂贵的香水味更具高级感，甚至可以用奢华来形容，但也比那股冷香更冷，在他撞入他怀中，两人猝不及防零距离触碰的一瞬，他几乎产生了一种坠入冰窟的错觉。  
——可也不光是冷。  
陆东植抱起胳膊忍不住细细回味了一下。  
——那一瞬的冰冻后，是什么样的感觉？  
信息素的味道，说得确切一点，其实是一种感觉。  
而那个时候，徐仁宇给陆东植的感觉，就像躺在空旷寂静的天台，昏昏欲睡的午后，寂寞的天和地，身边却有一个已经认识很久的人陪伴，不需要刻意交谈，就一起散漫地虚度时光，直至日落西山。  
像天快黑的时候，开车行驶在沿海的公路上，迎面而来的风景转瞬就倒退身后，在紫蓝色的晦暗天光中，看得清，也看不清，未及欣赏便已开始怀念。  
也像缠绵之后，破晓之前。  
皆是又冷又温柔的感觉。  
是……遥远的、熟悉的、有时想忘掉有时想铭记的，感觉。  
——嗯？  
陆东植突然恍惚了，他搞不懂自己为何会对徐仁宇的信息素产生如此古怪的似曾相识感？他明明从未闻过他的味道，就连相熟，也是从上个月才开始，怎么就莫名其妙对人家感到怀念和熟悉了？而就在陆东植陷入疑惑的时候，房间的门被敲响了。


	5. Narkissos

10月18日  
我记得有一项研究表明，绝大多数连环杀手作案的根本动机是为了发泄畸形的性欲。  
确实，以这种动机作案的人要么是性无能，要么是性变态，但人们却习惯性将所有连环杀手都笼统地称为精神变态杀人狂，并默认他们都有一根无法正常勃起的阴茎。  
呵，自以为是的误解，作为一个连环杀手，我感觉自己被严重冒犯了。  
但我确实不怎么热衷于性爱。  
得是多么枯燥乏味的人生，才会把性快感视作所有快感中至高无上的一项？和杀戮所能获得的快感比起来，性快感根本不值一提，甚至会让我感觉是在浪费时间和精力。  
再者，看看围绕在我身边的都是些什么东西？都是些明明就平庸无聊透顶，却还总是自命不凡的人，不管是什么性属性的男人、女人都一样可笑。他们以为自己拥有光鲜华丽的外表、显赫的家世、拥有财富和地位、再被比他们更不值一提的人追捧和迷恋就与众不同了吗？就能让我另眼相看了吗？倒胃口……就这样的一群人，还总想着和我上床，太倒胃口了。  
我对他们提不起任何的兴趣，更别说性欲，不得不逢场作戏的交媾，也让我觉得乏味至极。还是杀戮的快感来得更直接，更刺激，感受着原本鲜活的生命在我面前一点点消逝，归于虚无之地，我是捕食者、送葬者、救赎者，我浑身的血液都为我的善举沸腾、燃烧，像把一曲华章演奏到最激动人心的高潮，我主宰着所有人的情绪、呼吸、心跳、生命、甚至灵魂……啊！太美妙了，没有能与之媲美的时刻了——在今天以前，我是这样认为的。  
今天……  
啊，我度过了非常美妙的一天呢……像杀人一样美妙。  
我和陆东植做爱了，我第一次如此强烈地感受到情欲的汹涌，在我的血管中，在我的脉络中，在我身体所能感知到的每一个部分，如此鲜活、纯粹、难以言喻。他果然如我想象中一样充满惊喜，让人发狂，这个和我是相同种类的人，唯有他，才是配得上与我一同到达极乐巅峰的。  
可是，我又有点不确定起来，真的是第一次感受这样的快乐吗？那对我来说确实过于陌生，但很奇怪，越是沉浸在陆东植迷醉我神魂的香味中，越是占有他那具仿佛为我而生的身体，越是……我就越觉得、怀念？  
不、似曾相识？  
或者，仅仅荒诞的臆想。  
错乱的知觉。  
就好像我曾草率地爱过一个人，在摒弃了现在未来的过去某一个瞬间，相拥至死。  
嗯？怎么会想到如此奇怪的比喻。

徐仁宇在提着蛋糕礼盒踏进徐宅大门的时候，便隐约闻到了昨晚那股诱惑过他的香味。  
——已经完全进入发情期了吗？这闻起来可比昨晚厉害多了……  
路过花园，抬头看见某扇打开的窗户，徐仁宇在心里暗笑。但他明面上丝毫没有表现出来，从容自然地与保姆交谈，故意询问他在来之前就已经摸清的家里各个人的动向，并在保姆说出陆东植患了重感冒正在房间休息的情况后，当即表示自己正是在公司听说其生病请假特意来探望的，然后大大方方送走因为他的到来要出门另外采购一些食材以便午餐时做他喜欢的菜的保姆，脚步轻快地走上楼，敲响了陆东植的房门。  
“啊……阿、阿姨啊，我房间不用打扫！”陆东植被敲门声吓了一跳，扬声回应着蹦回床上，拉扯被子将自己连同散落在床的那些用以应对发情期的小玩具遮了个严实。  
他完全是做贼心虚，慌忙做完这一切才想起房门其实是被他反锁了的，阿姨不可能直接闯进来看见他那一床的不可描述。  
叩、叩、叩……  
然而，敲门声并未停止。  
“阿姨你是有什么事吗？我、我正躺着呢，你有事就直接说啊？”  
叩、叩、叩……  
敲门声不疾不徐，门外的人不说话，也完全没有要停的意思。  
陆东植向来是与人为善的，不想同这个家的阿姨为难，如此僵持一阵，只能从床上又爬起来，在遮好自己的“不可描述”后，嘟嘟囔囔地走去开门。  
“来了、来了……都说我睡了，阿姨你到底……呃！怎、怎、怎么是你？！”  
门一打开，陆东植便立马傻眼了——门外哪里是什么阿姨！门外赫然是他几分钟前还在意淫的徐仁宇啊！  
陆东植惊得下意识就要把门关上，却被徐仁宇伸脚卡住了门，随即用手一推，在陆东植踉跄的后退中走进了房间。  
“东植啊，你没事吧？昨晚我就很担心你，今天特意来看看……诶、我吓到你了吗？”徐仁宇真诚地笑着，一脸无辜地发问。  
——你岂止是吓到我，你差点把我吓得尿裤子好吗！  
陆东植步步倒退着悲愤地紧盯慢慢向他走来的徐仁宇，在心中无语凝噎。而更让他悲愤的是，他感觉自己的后穴处又流出了更多的爱液，臀缝间因此黏黏腻腻，和尿裤子也没什么差别了。  
他的身体，正在对他此刻鼻子闻到的味道，做出诚实而热情的实质性回应。  
他闻到了他最真实的味道。  
今天的徐仁宇没有喷香水，也没有使用消除信息素气味的东西，带着独属于他的香味的雄性荷尔蒙，就随着他缓步走近，纯粹而直接地发散。朦胧，高贵，神秘，森冷，与他的气质完全贴合，同时也毫不隐藏根植在Alpha基因里的侵略性和独占欲，闻起来，就如同将焚香后冷透的灰烬灌注于灵魂深处，没有任何的缓冲，是近乎残忍的销魂蚀骨。  
“你……你不要过来……”  
“是拒绝吗？但我从东植你的声音里听到的全是口是心非哦。”  
陆东植于是不再说话，退无可退之下一屁股坐在了床边。他几乎是认命地缩着肩膀颤抖起来，因为徐仁宇似是而非的笑语，戳中了他的内心。  
——他没有办法拒绝他，他想让他靠近，他知道他为什么而来，他想实现他今天到这儿来的目的。  
嗅着冲淡一室Omega甜蜜的Alpha气息，陆东植的脑海里突然浮现出《香水》里的一句话：主宰味道的人就主宰了人的内心。  
人可以不看、不听、不想，但没有人能不呼吸，也就没有人能拒绝味道。  
徐仁宇的Alpha信息素优越到没有任何一个Omega可以抗拒，更何况他还是一个正在发情的Omega，且，他也不算是意志坚定、不为美色所惑的那一类人。  
陆东植将自己不再说话的原因归结到了味道上，而不愿思考那些压抑在潜意识里更深层次的因素。  
从房间门到卧室大床的这一段距离，徐仁宇刻意走得很慢，脚步很轻，带着种猫科动物特有的优雅。他一边走一边观察，姿态亦如捕食前的猫科动物一点点接近猎物。  
房间里充盈了陆东植甜美热烈的情香，他再一次确定，那香味里是没有掺杂任何Alpha气息的，他的心情因此愉悦至极。这说明，陆东植很干净，至少没有被徐志勋那个糟糕至极的蠢货污染过。  
——他值得他品尝，而非被他捕食。  
这样想着，徐仁宇忍不住深呼吸了一口，满满肉欲的火辣，让他奇异地感觉身体的某个部位开始了躁动。他为此有些惊讶，有些不适应，但也感觉新奇至极，充满了兴趣，因为除非直接触碰汲予刺激，没有什么东西是能撩拨得他起生理反应的。  
徐仁宇在陆东植身前站定，对方正垂着头，缩着肩膀，一副消极防御的姿态。他盯着他后颈乱发处露出的Omega信息素腺，情不自禁伸过了手去，却在将要触碰到对方肌肤时停了下来，改用一根骨节分明的修长手指轻轻扫过对方后颈处细细的汗毛，若有似无，缠绵悱恻。  
“东植你很难受吧？我能感受到你出了许多的汗，体温也很高。”他像一个绅士般嘴里咬着低沉优雅的含蓄腔调，即便他正在进行的挑逗恰如狂蜂浪蝶般暧昧轻佻。  
“虽然这样讲有些突然，但……成为我的人，你至今就一点都没有考虑过吗？”  
徐仁宇一边兴致勃勃地细品着自己的身体因为情动而产生的一系列陌生感觉，如失控的亢奋，如饥渴的燥热；一边不疾不徐地提醒陆东植，他已无数次暗示过他的那件事：加入他，顺从他，与他形成像上天注定般的联合。他很有耐心地等待陆东植的臣服，也很享受这充满玩弄意味的过程，他甚至觉得这是极富仪式感的一刻——他在向他另眼相看的、即将成为他所有物的、千万人中唯能与他相配的人——宣誓主权。  
如果缺少了这一环，那这场性爱的乐趣势必会减少一半，而他们绝妙的关系也会变得平平无奇，泯然众人。  
然而，陆东植的反应却出乎了徐仁宇的意料。  
他没有如他料想、等待的那般谦卑顺从，反而反手一把抓住了他的手，用力钳制住推回到他面前，抬起头，目露凶光地瞪着他，从牙缝中挤出一句恶狠狠的威吓：“少惹我！要做你就做，在我脾气还好的时候。”  
徐仁宇被陆东植的狠劲震惊了，他惊讶地俯视着他，直愣了好几秒钟才笑出声来。  
虽然他讨厌无谓的反抗，但陆东植的强硬态度却令他一点也不觉得被冒犯，只觉得，这是多么的有趣啊！他的猎物在奉上自己之前还不忘给他带来惊喜，他知道他现在这副现出原形凶相毕露的模样有多么性感、多么诱人吗？他仿佛从他的神情中看到了世界上的另一个自己。  
但徐仁宇不知道的是，陆东植只是逞强。他被该死的徐仁宇撩得简直要爆炸了！后颈处的痒意顺着脊柱的传导，几乎麻痹了他的尾椎，如果不虚张声势地凶恶起来，他很怕自己会控制不住跪倒在他的脚边，抱住他那双比春药还催情的长腿，扭着湿漉漉的屁股乞求他操他。  
糟糕的性幻想令陆东植再次剧烈地颤抖起来，他还逞强着没有卸去伪装的双眼泛起水光，眼眶发红，牙齿用力摩擦的咯咯声从他的嘴里传出，清晰地回响在两人之间。  
这副狠辣又妩媚的情态很好地取悦了徐仁宇，于是，他不再为难他，伸手抚摸上他乱蓬蓬、毛茸茸的头发，将他的头摁到了自己的腿上。  
“嘘、嘘……”徐仁宇吹出撩人的气音安抚陆东植，用手引导着他的头，让他的脸埋在自己的大腿上恣意地摩擦。  
他知道陆东植迷恋他的腿。  
在他们相处的许多瞬间，他都发现对方的视线会不自觉地落到他的腿上，继而黏在上面。  
“呃……嗯……”  
陆东植的喉间溢出了喑哑的呻吟，他闭着眼睛，用额头、用鼻尖、用侧脸、用嘴唇，用他所能挨蹭上去的每一寸肌肤，在黑暗中近乎贪婪地感受徐仁宇那透出高定西装裤的体温，布料下触感坚实的肌肉，以及血肉之中他实际并不能感受到的骨骼与脉络。他获得了短暂的满足，他幻想这种僭越的举动很久了，但他很快就不满起来，他幻想过的远比这多得多。  
徐仁宇似乎与他心有灵犀，在他无意识的哼哼声中，那只干燥温暖的大掌摩挲着他的后脑，将他的头引向了双腿间更为僭越的部位。  
“啊、啊哈……”  
陆东植感觉自己的脸贴在了一个更具热度的硬物上，感受到的傲人尺寸让他的身体蓦地兴奋到战栗，呼吸也随之紊乱，呻吟转为粗重的喘息。他不再需要徐仁宇的引导，自发地贴住对方在裤子里勃起的阴茎，扭摆着头用脸来回用力地蹭，张开了嘴隔着裤子又吸又咬。他感觉自己似乎陷入了一种迷幻的晕眩中，毫无羞耻感，即便他听到徐仁宇轻轻的笑声从他头顶上方传来，也丝毫不觉得难为情，反而抬手圈住了对方的腰，像害怕他突然抽身似地紧紧禁锢住，直至将徐仁宇裤子的裆部舔咬得湿漉漉一片，直到那撑涨在里面的巨物产生节律性的搏动，方才罢休。  
“东植啊，你毁了我的裤子，你得负责把它脱下来，用你这张闯祸的嘴。”徐仁宇是有洁癖的，但此刻，低头看着自己被唾液沾染得不成样子的裤子，他却只是无奈地冲眼神迷离的始作俑者低笑。  
他爱抚般捋拂陆东植的头发，轻拍他滚烫的脸颊，每一个动作都满含宠溺，配合他的表情，像是一个极温柔的好情人，但他也确实按捺不住了，在陆东植失神的间隙，焦躁而粗暴地挺胯用下身顶了他微张的嘴。  
“唔……”猝不及防的，陆东植在被顶撞的时候牙齿磕到了舌头，疼痛感令他被欲火熏燎得暂时停顿的脑子恢复运转，这才想起徐仁宇提的要求，后知后觉开始响应。  
这操作起来并不容易，外加他有点恍神，几次尝试，除了多咬徐仁宇的阴茎几口之外，并没有什么实质的进展。好在徐仁宇也被他搞得上火，自行解了皮带和裤扣，扳着他的下巴，将拉链送到了他的嘴边。  
他是有些古怪的强迫症的，比如此刻，明明已经硬得发痛，却还要执着于欣赏陆东植咬着他的裤链费力一点点拉开的画面。  
这或许同他追求精神上的愉悦高于肉体有关。

陆东植比徐仁宇想象中还要上道。  
在拉下他的裤链后，陆东植没有停下来，他咬住他的内裤死命往下拉拽、撕扯，噢……确实是撕扯，摇头晃脑，焦急恼怒，像一头发狂的小兽。  
徐仁宇被他的表现激得无声扯出一个怪笑，他的阴茎在摆脱内裤束缚的一瞬间，几乎是直挺挺弹出来拍打在陆东植的脸上。这让他脸上的笑容因为极度的兴奋变得更为怪异，甚至可以称作狰狞扭曲，如果陆东植在此时抬头，一定会被结结实实吓到。  
但他没有机会抬头。  
他的全部视线都被那根由他唇齿释放的粗壮阴茎吸引了。  
——漂亮。  
这是跃入陆东植混乱脑际的第一个词，也是唯一一个词。  
眼前的这根阴茎拥有极为可观的傲人尺寸和无可挑剔的完美外形，就连陆东植这种阅片无数、品鉴过业界顶级Alpha水准的Omega宅男，也感到震惊咋舌，一时只能想到用“漂亮”，这个在表达赞赏夸奖时虽已被用至俗烂，但却能把意思表达得最直观、最精准的词汇，来形容它。  
徐仁宇对陆东植盯着他的老二看呆了的反应，满意也不满意。满意他对自己的阴茎表现出的痴迷；不满他只顾着欣赏而冷落了它。  
为了提醒陆东植别光只顾着看，徐仁宇握着自己粗长的阴茎，拍上了他绯红汗湿的脸颊，并在轻轻拍打了几下之后，将已溢出前液的龟头送进了他喘气微张的嘴。  
“啊——”  
徐仁宇一边把自己的阴茎往陆东植嘴里插，一边用他迷死人的低音引导对方把嘴张得更大，仿佛一个贴心温柔的好情人，正在给自己的心上人喂食什么美味至极的东西。  
“舔它，对……乖，就这样。”  
但显然，陆东植被“喂食”得并不怎么顺畅舒适，因为徐仁宇就是个满嘴谎话的混蛋骗子，温声细语诱导着他才舔了没两下，便直接把一根都捅进了他的嘴里。  
“唔嗯……呃、嗯……”  
陆东植连连发出呜咽。那玩意儿太大了，硬塞进他嘴里还来回抽插，磨得他舌头发麻，撑得他两颊发酸，无暇吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角不住地淌，更糟糕的是，它的主人似乎还妄想让他整根吞下，硕大的龟头一个劲儿往他嗓子眼里捅，顶得他几欲作呕。  
喉间软肉的挤压带给了徐仁宇极大的快感，他奖励性地抚摸陆东植的脖子，挠动、按压他后颈处极度敏感的信息素腺，并在享受了一阵对方的深喉服务后，给予了另一个奖励——将自己的阴茎从他饱受蹂躏的嘴里抽了出来。  
“咳咳！呕、咳咳咳……”  
陆东植在得到解放的一瞬间就弓起身狂咳不止，可还未等他呼吸平顺，他已经被徐仁宇一把推倒在了床上。徐仁宇动作利落地扒掉他身上松垮的睡衣裤，拉开他的腿，让他呈双腿大张的姿势躺好，而后，欺身而上半跪在床，手把着被他的唾液充分润滑的阴茎，直接顶进了他湿软的后穴中。  
徐仁宇这用力的一顶只进去了一半，因为陆东植的穴口虽然湿软，但内里却紧致非常，再加上，他发情中的身体处于极度兴奋之中，敏感的甬道方一感受到入侵，便节律性收缩起来，紧紧咬住了徐仁宇粗壮的阴茎。徐仁宇被这阵热情的夹吸压迫得头皮发麻，他俯下身，带着点不耐烦的爱抚意味，吻上了因强烈的撑涨感而难耐挣扎的陆东植。  
胡乱的吻，因对方的扭动，胡乱地落在其脸上、眉眼上、鼻尖上。几经追逐，方才含住了那两瓣在口交时被摩擦得有点肿的唇，彼此交换一个带着情色咸味的深吻。  
咸湿的吻，黏蜜的吻。  
这起到了一定的安抚作用，陆东植的身体渐渐放松下来，下面不再咬得那么紧。徐仁宇身下的动作也未曾停过，每每退出一点，便发力挺进更多，如此反复，就着陆东植穴里越来越湿滑的触感不断开拓，费了一番功夫，终于完全插进了他的下体，让整根肉棒都得以被他高热黏滑的肉壁包裹。  
过于饱涨的不适，让陆东植感觉折磨了自己一整夜外加一个早晨的涩痒空虚，总算被填满，忍不住发出一声满足的叹息。而徐仁宇，则舔舐着他发出叹息的嘴唇，眨眨眼，露出了一个意义不明的坏笑。  
“你……啊！”  
陆东植很想问他笑什么，但立马，他就知道自己不必问了——俯身压着他的徐仁宇从他身上爬起来，操起他的双腿架在自己两边胳膊上，随后跪立着快速挺动腰身，不给他一点适应的时间便大开大合地肏干起了他。  
“呃啊、啊！啊……呃！”陆东植在他犹如打桩般的顶送中嘶声喊叫出来，声音一出口，连他自己都吓了一跳，像是突然想到了什么，他赶紧抬手咬住自己的手背，默默承受着艰难缓了一口气，才晃腿踢了踢徐仁宇，结结巴巴又开口道，“你、你慢一点……啊哈……阿、阿姨……呃！在楼下……”  
“嗯？”徐仁宇从鼻子里哼出一声带着低喘的轻笑，身下疾骤的抽插却不停，“你现在才想起她？”  
“徐仁宇！你……叫你别、唔！嗯……”陆东植有点急了，但他一张嘴就根本控制不住发出淫靡的声音，只能一双手捂了嘴，晃腿瞪眼以示抗议。  
这副又惊又怒的模样，让徐仁宇觉得他十分可爱，不禁宠爱心起，暂缓了抽插的频率，很有耐心地解释道：“放心，我安排她出门了，就算回来，她也不会上楼，你可以放心大胆地叫。”  
“你这家伙……”  
“我说了，我喜欢听你叫。”  
但徐仁宇的宠爱，显然来得快，去得也快，就像他时常阴晴不定的喜怒。在短暂地施与陆东植耐心过后，立马就恢复了能带给他自己更多快感的节奏。  
其实勿需徐仁宇强调，陆东植本就控制不住自己的声音。  
他痒极了，只觉才刚被饱涨感冲淡的痒意，复又随着穴内快速、深重的摩擦复再度涌起，且比之前更加剧烈，那仿佛直钻入腹的麻痒，激得他整个下身都要痉挛了，只有通过呻吟出声，才能稍稍缓解一些。  
而事实上，他也确实是在痉挛，他被肉棒填塞、贯穿的穴道，正以一种痉挛般的频率颤缩不止。  
徐仁宇被这一阵颤缩绞得额上青筋凸现，忍不住掐着陆东植浑圆紧实的大腿，将他的两腿推起，抻直，扛到肩上，以便自己更好发力，能肏得更猛更深。  
他觉得自己身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着快乐，陆东植过于湿紧的肉穴、令人迷醉的气味、肉感十足的躶体、泛红发烫的肌肤……一切的一切，都让他欲罢不能，浑身燥热难当。后知后觉的，徐仁宇这才忽然意识到自己还规规整整穿着来时的衣服，难怪他觉得很热。但眼下再暂停去脱衣服显然是不合时宜的，况且，他也停不下来，只能烦躁地脱了西装扔到床下，又扯松了领带和衬衣领口，草草应对。  
仰躺在床的陆东植原本是闭着眼睛的，由架在徐仁宇肩上的腿感觉到对方的动作，疑惑地睁开眼，就看到脱去西装的徐仁宇正歪头拉扯着自己的领带。  
“呃……”  
陆东植蓦地打了个激灵，后穴随之紧缩，夹得操干他的徐仁宇发出一声闷哼。  
“怎么了？哈……突然夹我。”徐仁宇坏笑着问道，同时用阴茎顶住陆东植体内最为敏感的生殖腔口，扭着腰臀，在那处已经微微张开像小嘴般的软肉上反复碾磨。  
“没、没什么……”陆东植哆嗦着嘴唇避而不答。  
难道要让他告诉徐仁宇：你现在干我的这身装束，看起来简直就是个衣冠禽兽；但就是这副衣冠禽兽的模样，却完全长在了我的性癖上。  
或者换一个说法：你这身骚紫色的衣服过于骚气了，如果我没在公司见过你穿这一身，我会认为你今天是故意穿成这样来和我做爱的。  
就……有事吗？  
羞耻度爆表，他实在是说不出口好吧！  
陆东植很早就确认过，徐仁宇这个行走的荷尔蒙，是能将沉稳肃穆的西服正装穿出满满情色意味的可怕家伙。特别是他今天穿的这身，经典的三件套，绛紫的颜色，与他低调奢华的气质完美契合，优雅入骨，贵气逼人，性张力十足。而现在，他脱去了西装，看起来颀长瘦削的身形展露出实际的结实强壮，发达的手臂肌肉在白色衬衣下剑拔弩张，贴身剪裁的双排扣西装背心勾勒出的身体线条，也极是孔武有力的模样，一看就是常年健身的人才会拥有的体格，不夸张健硕，却充满性感迷人的野性，就像一头矫健的猎豹。  
不过，徐仁宇也没继续追问就是了。  
他的注意力全被陆东植小穴里被他越磨越湿滑的触感吸引了，低头看向两人结合的地方，不禁哑然失笑道：“好湿，都流出来了……东植啊，你很兴奋呢，你听。”  
说着，徐仁宇双手托起陆东植浑圆丰腴的两瓣臀，故意快进快出，把那已经溢出淫液的湿穴操得“咕唧、咕唧”作响。  
“嗯啊……嗯……你够了、下流，啊！”陆东植的身体被他弯折成一个韧带酸麻的角度，一边颤抖着抓紧了身下的床单，一边费力地出声抗议。  
他早就听到了，那让人耳红心跳的水声。它们混合在两人的喘息、床摇动的声响、以及肉体撞击的啪啪声里，皆在明目张胆地展示着他们做得有多激烈，他被徐仁宇操得有多狠多爽。  
陆东植爽极了，眼眶里溢满了生理性的泪水，穴中过于强烈的快感更是让他备受冷落的阴茎硬到发颤。他感觉自己快要被直接操射了，忍不住把手伸向腿根处，想撸动几下缓解释放前过载的憋胀。  
但他未能如愿。  
居高临下一直边肏边观察他的徐仁宇，在第一时间就发现了他的意图。他阻止了他，格开他的手，放下他被迫叉开高举的两条腿，将他摆弄成合拢双腿躬身侧躺的姿势，让他的两腿夹住他自己的阴茎，然后也在他的身后躺下来，勒住他的腰从后面操他。  
“用手的话算作弊哦，想射的话就自己用腿夹射它。”  
“唔嗯，不、啊！不要，啊哈……”  
陆东植嘴里喃喃着拒绝，两腿却下意识并紧，扭扭蹭蹭摩擦自己夹在当中的阴茎。  
他感觉自己简直要疯了，侧后进入的体位，让徐仁宇粗长的阴茎径直挤进了他因发情而打开的生殖腔，那种近乎酸胀的充实感撑得他尾椎发麻，而后便是麻痹神经的快乐。过多的快感令他只能瘫软着，以一种麻木不仁的状态享受一切，更勿论，徐仁宇还在身后吮吸、啃咬他的信息素腺，大手摸上他的前胸，揉捏掐挤他的乳肉，手指轮番捻磨着，肆意玩弄他的乳头，给他带来一重又一重在发情中无力抵挡的直接刺激。  
“呃……受不了了、好舒服……不要一直顶那儿，啊！”  
“嘘、嘘……乖一点，屁股撅起来，嗯……撅好，你老是这样动来动去地夹我，我可能会忍不住在你里面成结哦。”  
在徐仁宇轻飘飘上扬的尾音里，脑袋因高热而一直黏黏糊糊的陆东植，像是突然被浇了一盆冷水似的清醒过来。他惊恐地往前挣扎，毫无征兆，手脚并用，肉穴在摆脱徐仁宇的阴茎时发出一声轻微的“啵”声，同时涌出一小股黏黏腻腻的爱液。但陆东植顾不得这许多了，他现在只想离徐仁宇远远的，因为徐仁宇的话，让他意识到了一直在他潜意识里叫嚣的念头——他想被标记，他想要受孕。  
他不是徐仁宇的Omega，这是绝对不行的！  
陆东植的举动为他的屁股招来了两个重重的巴掌，打得肉波震荡，汗湿的皮肤当即红了一大片。  
徐仁宇一把将陆东植拽回来，翻身跨坐在他身上，将趴伏在床的他死死压住，然后撸了两把重新插进他的后穴，几乎是用骑的，从后面又重又快地操他。  
“你弄疼我了，东植，虽然我喜欢你总是不按常理出牌，但你也不能总是不乖。”  
陆东植的耳中飘进徐仁宇这么一句不阴不阳的调侃，他看不到他的表情，因而也分辨不出他是不是真的生气了。  
他被徐仁宇掐摁着后颈操干，对方在他的身上肆意驰骋，而他被压得趴陷进了软乎乎的床里，只能艰难呼吸着默默承受他的体重和他的抽插。由情欲和快感造就的晕眩感又涌了上来，他觉得自己再度变得晕晕乎乎，唯一能确定的是，徐仁宇是打定了主意要在他的生殖腔里成结，因为这样完全深入生殖腔的体位，以及，他对徐仁宇的意图莫名其妙的一点笃定。  
“呃、呃啊……啊！求你，嗯……不、不要标记……”退而求其次，陆东植在喘息的间隙央求道。  
“放心，我没打算咬你。”徐仁宇笑了。  
他本就没打算在今天标记他。毕竟，陆东植现在还是徐志勋名义上的配偶，如果浑身上下散发出他的味道，那势必会破坏他夺取徐氏的大计。  
“但我一定会标记你，亲爱的，未来我们有很长的时间。”他从不轻易许下承诺，对伴侣、哪怕只是性伴侣这种事，也从来都没有想法。但陆东植带给他的体验确实太棒了，棒到他渴望长久地占有他，允许他一直陪伴在自己身边。  
“唔……”  
这话听在陆东植耳中却是另一番的暧昧，让他臊得发慌。  
——他们现在这样是在偷情吧？而且还是家庭成员间的不伦关系？虽然他和徐志勋之间没什么，但他确实是和他结了婚的……唔，做就做了，干嘛还说这些像是情人间的甜言蜜语？这样下去，他真的会背负偷情的背德感和羞耻感啊！  
陆东植越想越难为情，越难为情越想，他有点庆幸他现在是趴着的，不用面对徐仁宇那张帅脸，以免滋生更多的尴尬羞臊。  
——但有些事，一直逃避也不是个办法，特别是他们现在已经做了，以后可能还会做第二次、第三次……  
陆东植向来是思维活络的，有时候，为了分散注意力，让自己不至于深陷在恐惧、窘迫、焦虑等负面情绪里，他的思维更是天马行空，活络到几乎可以说是不合时宜的地步。就比如现在，即便他被徐仁宇操得汁水横流，爽到几欲昏厥，还有闲心想东想西，最后想到自己那本被徐仁宇扣下的笔记本上。  
“你到底为什么扣着我的笔记本？我知道它在你手上。”想到两人以后很可能会长期保持这样亲密的关系，这个问题不搞清楚是不行的，陆东植把心一横，也不管这时候突然说这个合不合适，把脸埋进床单里，瓮声瓮气的就直接问了出来。  
“啊？”在他身上奋力冲刺的徐仁宇显然被问得一愣。  
老天……是个正常人都不会在彼此快要临近高潮的时候，突然和对方聊起与性无关的事情吧？  
“狡猾的小东西，我说了，我有一些隐秘的爱好，而我想让你成为我爱好的一部分。”然而，不是正常人的徐仁宇显然将陆东植默认为和自己一样的不正常，因而对方在此时提起那个笔记本，只会让他觉得是心机使然，想趁着做爱与他耍花样。  
他将之视为一种狼狈为奸的情趣，甚至有一点欣赏。  
“什、什么意思？我听不懂……”  
“简单来说，我对你感兴趣、有想法、呃……再简单一点，我想要你，能听懂吗？”  
徐仁宇的情话，以及他带着喘息的沙哑声线，撩得陆东植脑海里炸起了烟花。他暗暗惊讶于这件事的起因居然还真让宝景那丫头给说中了——徐仁宇就是想打他的主意。这样的认知让他心跳加速、呼吸急促，身体也因为紧张变得更加敏感，在愈加清晰感受欲浪冲击的同时，下体紧紧绞住了徐仁宇插在他身体里的阴茎。  
“噢！”迫近临界点的徐仁宇被他这一下逼得发出一声怪叫，阴茎排开阻力蓦地深插进他的生殖腔中，属于Alpha的肉结很快在里面膨胀开来，直至将腔口卡死。Alpha射精的过程很长，在此期间，他们会被这样的连接紧紧锁在了一起。  
陆东植被撑涨得差点哭出声来，他没有经历过这个，更勿论对方还是徐仁宇这种顶级优质的Alpha，有一瞬间，他甚至怀疑自己是不是要被撑裂了。  
——有句话怎么说的来着？掌控一个男人的下半身，就等于掌控了这个男人？  
“呃……呃啊！不、不、不管，你、你得把它还给我！”在强行用以分散注意力的胡思乱想再度出现时，陆东植夹紧了屁股带着哭腔喊道。  
他是完全豁出去了，疼痛令他无畏，虽然不知道自己的举动会不会对Alpha射精造成影响，但那架势，大有一种徐仁宇要是不答应，他就不让他射的意思。  
“好，还给你，以后……呃啊、我们一起……操、现在，让我射在你里面。”  
“嗯……”  
高潮来临时，徐仁宇给了陆东植满意的答复，也自认为收获了令自己满意的答复。  
只是，这对于他们两个人来说，其实都没有任何的意义——因为他们就这个问题发生的对话，产生的想法，从来就不在同一个频道上。


	6. 畸变的爱慕

11月5日  
今天，我继周英敏后，又在未经计划的情况下杀了一个人。  
不该记录在这个本子里的，但这件事同陆东植关联紧密，况且我并未采集对方的指纹，这无疑会破坏我捕食日记一贯规整统一的格式，而我讨厌不和谐的篇章。  
死者名叫南胜哲，一个拙劣愚蠢的模仿者，模仿我作案的手法杀死了自己的妻子，之后又绑架了陆东植，企图实施第二次模仿作案。  
说他拙劣，是因为他只是一只哗众取宠的可怜虫子，就算用心效仿了所有的细节，却根本没能领会到我杀戮的真谛。  
我杀人，只是因为我单纯想那么做，且扼杀那些毫无价值的生命，在我看来，是身为上流阶级、享受社会最顶层待遇的我，应负有的一种社会责任。我不需要表演给任何人看，进而获得人们的关注，因为高高在上的人从来不缺少他人的关注和认可，我有时甚至会因此感到困扰。当然，这是低贱、失败如南胜哲所无法体会的，他展开杀戮的目的过于廉价了，为了博取眼球，甚至还打电话给电视台进行了可笑至极的杀人直播，呵！我得向陆东植道歉，在第一起模仿案被报道的时候，我竟然差点以为是他的手笔，把如此不堪的人所行之事误算在他头上，太不应该了。  
再说回南胜哲，说他愚蠢，是因为他把第二次作案的目标，锁定在了最不该招惹的人身上，且在吃到苦头，奔逃如丧家之犬的时刻，还妄想得到我的认同，成为我的同类。  
人啊……总是做着不切实际的梦，越是无能无用的人，做的梦反而越是美丽。给予他被认可的希冀，让他在自以为实现梦想的狂喜一刻停止呼吸，我可真是仁慈。  
但如此仁慈的我，上天好像忘了给予奖励？  
我最近过的并不太顺心，总被烦恼的情绪困扰着。  
陆东植还是那么难以控制，哪怕我已经归还了他的笔记本，作为我们达成共识、建立联合的奖赏，但他还是依旧披着他那层傻瓜老好人的伪装，做着令我捉摸不透意图的事情，时刻让我去猜他在想什么。  
他最近都做了些什么呢？这半个多月的时间，他可一点没闲着，给我制造的麻烦也是一个接一个。首先，他帮他的好朋友沈宝景查到了我夏天时在制药工厂做下的一起未被发现的案件，不仅成功找到了尸体，还经由这起案件让警方意识到连环杀手的存在，成立专案组进行调查。其次，他在工厂事件中拿了个见义勇为的大奖，又上电视，又被会长大加赞赏，在公司和家里一时风光无两，托他的福，就连被发配澳洲的徐志勋都跟着沾光，趁着会长高兴，在他那个巧舌如簧的母亲的撺掇下，同意让他“结束假期”，去子公司“监督工作”。再然后，哈！就是这次南胜哲的事了。  
怎么哪里都有他？他到底要给我惹麻烦到什么时候！  
不出意外，他明天会作为从“捕食者连环杀人魔”手中侥幸逃生的受害者，被请去警局协助调查。虽然我今天借着关心打探了他的口风，知道他会指认南胜哲，告诉专案组的人，对方当着他的面承认之前杀了6个人的事，但像他这样外表单纯却心思诡谲的人，我很难不去怀疑他是否在诓我，或许明天，他会告诉警察一些别的事情？一些于我不利的事情。  
我讨厌这样的感觉，虽然他的不确定性是他的魅力所在，也让我这段时间过得惊险又刺激，但过于被动了。我讨厌失控的人和事，讨厌到我好几次都想直接杀了他。  
我确实差点就杀了他。  
在他和他的好朋友一次一次前往那个制药工厂调查的时候；  
在我发现他的好朋友的父亲正是八年前调查我的刑警的时候；  
在他向我暗示模仿案的凶手是在邀请真正的捕食者出现的时候；  
在我每次授意他协助我行事而他却假装听不懂我在说什么的时候；  
……  
看，我随便想想就已经这么多次了，我是真的很想杀了他。  
而且，我完全有机会下手。  
这半个多月来，我们独处的时间非常多，且都是在完全私密的地点，也没有第三人知道我们的行踪。  
因为我们在偷情。  
谁能想到？有一天我竟也会沉迷在肉欲里，为那本应微不足道的快感而放弃杀戮。我不想说是我堕落了，但拥抱陆东植的感觉实在是太好，好到我甚至希望不那么好，那样，我便能毫不犹豫地收紧我的手——在我与他做爱，每每扼住他汗湿美丽的脖颈的时候。  
噗……想起来，我又想笑了。  
我睡了徐志勋的老婆，一次又一次，想想就很好笑。这个可恶的狗崽子，等他回来的时候，会不会发现自己莫名其妙就做了爸爸？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！如果真有这样的情况发生，错的可不是我，要怪就怪陆东植自己不听话，总是惹我生气，不然我也不会随手拿家里过期的维生素片充当避孕药，在每次事后给他服用了。  
要怪就怪陆东植。  
确实，我能怪罪他的事，实在是太多了。例如：为什么要突然闯入我的生活？为什么要欲擒故纵地撩拨我？为什么要一而再再而三地招惹我？为什么要在与我截然不同的躯壳里，藏匿一个与我如此相似的灵魂……他与我实在是太相似了，仿佛复刻的我，这也是我目前对他爱恨交加的原因。  
爱？我爱他吗？我对他更像是爱屋及乌。  
我对所有人都秉持着一种发自内心的冷漠，但内心深处，我是渴望有这么一个对象的，或者说，一个客体——分身自我的灵魂，用以承载我全部的欣赏、理解、信任、包容、仁爱、以及迷恋。  
他或她，必须是如我影子一般的存在。  
上帝引导人们的命运，指引人们的内心；而我引导他（她），我的心，将永生永世爱他（她）。  
陆东植便是这个存在，但他显然还需要教化，他得完全变成我啊！其实我是没有教化谁的耐心的，但很难得才遇上一个同类不是吗？他无疑是极其特别的，珍贵的。  
和我一样。

“……喂，你很闲吗徐志勋？你那边是上班时间吧？”  
陆东植的单身公寓里，徐仁宇擦着湿漉漉的头发从浴室走出来，就看到陆东植正趴在床上同徐志勋打电话。  
今天他去警局接了莫名晕倒的陆东植，然后在对方的邀请下，跟着他去了陆家，参加他们的家庭聚餐。结束后，他没有把陆东植送回徐家，开着车，两人心照不宣地兜风到很晚，最后在陆东植的指路下来到了这里。  
“嗯哼？啊？你管我在干嘛，好好上你的班吧！再公时私用喋喋不休打扰我睡觉，当心我把你的劣迹告诉会长。”  
听着陆东植用懒洋洋的声音熟络地同徐志勋拌嘴，一瞬间，徐仁宇莫名烦躁不已，他很想抻直了手里半湿的毛巾，狠狠抽在对方那被宽大棉T恤半盖着的屁股上。  
他确信自己这一毛巾抽过去，定能让这令他生烦的声音止息，也定能在令他不悦的陆东植屁股上抽出一条又宽又肿的红痕。但他忍住了，不声不响走到陆东植旁边坐下，拿下他贴耳讲着的手机放在床上，摁了免提。  
“哎哟哟，我好怕啊！‘我要告诉你爸爸’，你今年是三十四、不是四岁吧？啧，一把年纪了还这么幼稚，真好笑！”  
手机里蓦地传出了徐志勋变着调嘲讽的怪叫声，徐仁宇的眉头因此几不可察地皱了一下，而陆东植，则被他突如其来的举动吓了一跳，慌忙转头瞪他。  
这一瞪不要紧，在看到身边刚洗完澡的徐仁宇只在腰间裹了一条浴巾时，陆东植把眼睛瞪得更大了些。  
他不是没有见过徐仁宇的躶体，这半个多月来，他们已经“赤诚相对”过太多太多次了。但见过，不代表他不会再一次被美色所惑——徐仁宇的身体线条是极其优美流畅的，骨骼修长，肌肉匀称，使他看起来既不失骨感，又绝非瘦削。此刻，洁白的浴巾松松垮垮围在他遒劲有力的公狗腰上，延伸入里的深刻人鱼线性感如海神的雕塑，更性感的是，在他下腹部光洁紧致的皮肤下，还纵横着条条性张力十足的明晰青筋……  
陆东植看得下意识咽了咽唾沫，那模样有些滑稽，惹得徐仁宇勾起了嘴角。  
好不容易回过神来，陆东植用嘴型问道：没找到我给你拿的睡衣？  
徐仁宇假装没看懂他在说什么，无辜地撇了撇嘴，也学着他的样子，在床上侧躺下，一手支着头，另一只手自然地顺着他宽松的短裤裤腿钻进去，摸上了他丰满的臀瓣。  
陆东植被摸得倒吸一口凉气，赶紧去抓徐仁宇的手，同时挤眉弄眼示意他手机还通着话，让他不要胡来。  
“喂！你怎么不说话了？陆东植？幼稚鬼？喂？”  
半晌没听到声音，电话那头，徐志勋不耐烦地嚷了起来。  
陆东植被这声音震得一激灵，赶紧出声搪塞道：“不、不想理你啊，这么明显你没发现吗！”  
可他越是打圆场，徐仁宇的手就越放肆，像故意同他对着干似的，把着他的臀肉用力揉捏，手指还探进了他的臀缝里，有一下没一下地戳弄他的后穴。  
“哈！两个月没被我收拾，你胆儿肥了是不是？你……”  
徐仁宇的中指蓦地插进了陆东植的穴口。  
“呃、”干涩的刺痛激得陆东植发出一声低呼，他急忙往旁边滚了滚，挣开徐仁宇的手，并打断徐志勋的话，语速极快地敷衍一通，想立马结束通话，“你到底有完没完啊？没什么事儿我挂了啊，明天我还要早起呢，我要睡觉了！”  
“等等、听我妈说，你今天在警局晕倒了？”  
徐仁宇长臂一揽，又勾着陆东植的腰，将他拉了回来。他顺势抬起一条腿压住陆东植，搂在他腰间的手撑开他裤腰的松紧带，再次钻进了他的短裤里。  
这一次，他握住了陆东植软趴在腿根处的阴茎，揉揉捏捏，套弄起来。  
“啊！啊……对啊。”  
“怎么回事？”  
“可能没吃早饭、被问话又紧张……嘶……低血糖犯了。”  
“嘁，弱不禁风的家伙，你怎么这么丢人？上次多得意啊！还勇斗恶徒的热心优秀好市民呢……啊哈？菜鸟就少做这些出风头的事，别总是给人添麻烦好吧！真是……”  
“你好烦啊！唔……好了好了，我真的要睡了！”  
“敢挂我电话你试试！”  
陆东植被徐仁宇撸得头晕脑胀，一张嘴就忍不住要溢出呻吟，无奈电话那头的徐志勋又喋喋不休，没个要完的意思，搞得他两头为难，一时疲于应付，手忙脚乱。  
“你说话不方便？怎么感觉你今天怪怪的……你没在家？”  
“我在我家……”  
徐仁宇撸硬了陆东植的阴茎，却不再继续给予抚慰，他的手顺着陆东植的阴囊往后摸，极尽挑逗地摩挲他会阴部位敏感的肌肤，进而又再度玩弄起了他的肉穴。  
“哦哦，我妈说你今天回家了，是我忘了。”  
“大哥，我家小，隔音又差，就巴掌大点的地方，啧……讲话全家都能听到的……”陆东植被挑逗得下体痒痒，躲也不是，迎合也不是，嘴里胡乱编着借口唬弄徐志勋，编得离谱到把徐仁宇都给听笑了。  
“嘘！”他这一笑不要紧，却着实吓了撒着谎做贼心虚的陆东植一大跳，急忙示意他噤声。  
“你嘘什么嘘？还有、刚刚你是在笑吧？你笑什么？”  
“我哪有笑，我嘘、嘘我家的猫啦……唉哟！”  
“啧，我的耳朵……你又鬼叫什么？”  
“我被猫挠了，好家伙呵！一段时间不见这么粘我了？呃……”  
被徐仁宇恶意抠挠后穴的陆东植佯装逗猫，以此掩饰自己频频发出怪声的异状。但徐仁宇的骚扰变本加厉，不仅把他的阴茎撩拨得又硬又涨横卡在裤裆里，还把他的后穴也给弄得又痒又湿，令他只觉欲火中烧，感觉说话声音都不利索了。  
“说真的，我爸他们都睡了，我再讲电话会吵到他们……要不，明天再说？”  
“哼，在房间里讲电话的人还这么多事，你家到底是有多小多破啊？本来还想告诉你……算了，晚安。”  
徐志勋没去过陆东植的家，更不知道他还有套单身小公寓，此番又一次听他压低声音说得可怜巴巴，便扫兴地抱怨两句，挂断了通话。

“啊！徐仁宇你够了！”  
电话方一挂断，陆东植就大叫一声从徐仁宇怀里挣脱开来，连滚带爬坐到一旁，呼哧呼哧直喘气。  
对于徐仁宇故意使坏的撩骚，他有点生气，刚才真是把他憋坏了，还险些就在徐志勋面前露出马脚。  
徐仁宇也从床上坐起了身，但他已然达到了目的，不再戏耍陆东植，抓过毛巾重新擦起了头发，一边擦，一边语气平淡地感叹：“东植你和我弟弟感情真好。”  
“什么啊……”陆东植本来在气头上，可见了他这副有些失落的模样，反而不安起来，他是很容易对人产生歉疚感的性格，想着自己刚才当着徐仁宇的面，与他最讨厌的弟弟一直讲电话，似乎忽略了他的感受，遂讪讪地主动挨到他旁边，解释起来，“徐志勋就是单纯不想我好过，隔三岔五便要打来电话羞辱讥讽我一番，每次和他通话都很伤自尊的好吧。”  
他说的也是实话，徐志勋就算出国了也不忘给他添堵，时常电话骚扰，净说些打击嘲讽的话，让他烦不胜烦。  
“既然如此，刚刚为什么不直接挂掉？难道你怕他？”  
“我是懒得招惹他，挂了他会一直打，没完没了的，今晚别想消停了。”  
“直接关机不就可以了？”  
“唔……”陆东植一时语塞，他不想承认自己就是怂，就是怕了徐志勋这个难缠的家伙，遂生硬地转移话题道，“对了，你怎么围着浴巾就出来了？没看到我替你拿的睡衣吗？我搁那个小篮子里的。”  
“看到了。”好在，徐仁宇并未在这个话题上纠缠，听他如此问，便自然地接了他的话，“反正都要脱掉，你不会以为我今晚第一次留宿你的秘密小窝，就只单纯睡觉吧？”  
没穿衣服的原因，徐仁宇说的半真半假。他是有严重洁癖的，虽然他意外的并不嫌弃陆东植的干净旧衣物，可问题是，陆东植给他找的“睡衣”也实在是太蠢了……卡通图案的T恤和短裤，他拿在手里挣扎半天，愣是没能做好往身上套的心理建树。  
“哈哈，什么‘秘密小窝’，结婚后我就把这儿的钥匙交给我姐了，再说，之前也没机会带你来不是……”  
话说到这儿便没了声音，陆东植盯着徐仁宇，突然有些恍神。


	7. 在冬天来临前相爱

11月10日  
徐志勋回来了。  
我是今天早上才知道的。  
在看到他堂而皇之出现在公司的一刻，我便有了不好的预感，果然，随后召开的董事会议上，会长宣布恢复他常务一职。  
可恶的家伙，这次着实打了我一个措手不及，提前没有一点风声放出，就连他那个多嘴多舌的妈，这次也意外的嘴严。我知道这都是会长的安排，他从来没有放下对我的怀疑，不管是杀人的事，还是上次徐志勋在夜店出的事，他都认为是我做的。  
哈！我不生气，早就习惯了不是吗？这个该死的老家伙向来就是这么偏心，仿佛只有徐志勋才是他亲生的，而我，我是他的敌人，我是他们全家的敌人。  
我不在意徐志勋回不回来，反正是迟早的事，上次的事还远不足以完全击垮他，容他在我眼皮底下，反而更好找机会对付。令我在意的，是陆东植的反应。  
他和我一样意外，在看到徐志勋的时候，他甚至还吓了一跳。  
我觉得他是故意装给我看的。因为徐志勋冲他狡黠地眨眼，一副他们早有预谋的模样；董事会结束后，徐志勋更是把他叫去了自己的办公室，两人单独在里面待到中午才出来。  
这不能怪我疑心病，而是陆东植近段时间来的种种作为，已经让我对他的信任感降到了最低。  
我搞不清楚他在想什么，更搞不清楚他想要什么。  
在新闻对他两次的英勇行为给予报道后，他在公司受到了同事们的关心和欢迎，在家里也拥有了存在感，会长对他更是另眼相看。我感觉得到，他发自内心满意这样的转变，对此处于一种极为享受的状态，在他身上洋溢着的幸福感，甚至让他原本甜而辛辣的信息素味道都变得柔顺温和……似乎，这一切正是他想要的。  
他想做一个好人，待人和善，受人喜爱。  
他想成为一个英雄，充满正能量，与罪恶撇清关系。  
他想过上普通人的正常生活，远离邪恶阴暗的过去，拥有美满和睦的家庭。  
他想  
或许、我不是搞不清楚他想要什么？而是我不愿意搞清楚。  
我不愿正视——他正在与自己和解，与周围的人和事和解，与这个没用的、操蛋的、该死的世界和解！  
不、不……不不不……不！他怎么能这样？我不允许他这样，他本该是邪恶的、独特的、珍贵的，他是我的同类，他怎么能把自己变成普通人？怎么可以去进行那些愚蠢至极的和解？他这是背叛！  
他应该比我更疯狂、更错乱……不是吗？  
他背叛我，他正在背叛我，我对他来说是什么？是寂寞时用以消遣的傻瓜情人？或者仅仅是解决生理需要的炮友？他把我当成了什么？  
那他，也打算与徐志勋和解吗？  
不，我得让曹宥真好好调查一下上次夜店的事，我得掌握陆东植算计徐志勋的证据，必要的时候，我一定要阻止……他休想同任何人和解！  
……我这是怎么了？突然这样生气。  
冬天就要来了，在一年中最寒冷的季节，我着实不该像不耐酷暑似的火冒三丈。  
是的，我完全没必要这样，只是一个陆东植而已，我还能掌控他，以上仅仅是我单方面的猜测。我能够真正搞清楚他在想什么，至于他想要什么，应该由我来决定。  
或者干脆带他去接受催眠好了？让我把他的脑袋剖开，让我清清楚楚看到他的全部所思所想，哈哈……对了，我还可以问问沈宝景，刚好她明天约了我见面。

陆东植盯着徐仁宇，突然有些恍神。  
突如其来的沉默中，他的眼神在卧室暖黄的光线里变得迷离，迷离又古怪，似乎又一次为美色所惑，盯着徐仁宇英俊的脸看到发呆。但也只是“似乎”，他的眼睛里有太多耐人寻味的东西难以定性，不是简单一个“想入非非”便能概括的。  
徐仁宇自然也发现了这一点。他因此收敛了自己两腿舒展双手后撑的舒服坐姿，盘腿坐直上身，等待陆东植开口展开他可能正在酝酿的某个话题。  
然而，陆东植却什么也没说，只伸手拨弄起了他垂在额前的湿发，一边拨弄，一边偏着头欣赏，直到将它们调整成令自己满意的模样。而后，他心满意足地半躺进他的怀中，把头枕在他的大腿上，从下往上看他，细长的眼睛亮晶晶的，揣满孩子气的心满意足。  
徐仁宇哑然失笑，陆东植一系列的举动让他摸不着头脑，下意识想抬手捋一捋自己额前似乎被拨成偏分的头发，却被陆东植拉住了。  
“别动，我喜欢看你这样。”  
喜欢，陆东植将这个词脱口而出，但他心里清楚，他对徐仁宇此刻的模样，绝不仅仅是喜欢。  
“哦？”徐仁宇闻言，抬起眼睛往上看了看，笑道，“其实我从前理过这样的发型，连刘海的左右朝向都一样。”  
“很好看，像学生时代总被暗恋的高年级学长。”  
陆东植也笑了，笑得一双眼睛弯弯如同月牙。  
在此之前，他没有见过徐仁宇将额前的头发完全放下来的样子，对方总是用很多的发蜡将背头梳得一丝不苟，哪怕在他们“激烈运动”时也鲜少凌乱。但莫名的，他对这个样子的徐仁宇感到熟悉，是那种不经意的一瞥，便蓦地直击心底深处，进而使人心魂震颤的熟悉感。他因此恍神，因此疑惑，因此眷念，就像他是曾照进岁月长河的天光一束，久远到忘记，忽然被想起。  
“你刚才走神就是因为这个？难道，我很像东植你学生时代暗恋过的某个高年级学长？”  
“哈？才不是，我上学的时候很单纯，根本没这方面的心思。”陆东植仰视着徐仁宇略带揶揄坏笑的帅脸，十分肯定地回答道。  
他的学生时代很简单，是典型的普通人的普通青春，就像一杯白开水，寡淡无味，以至于偶尔回忆起来的时候，甚至有种其实并没有什么值得回忆的感觉。但陆东植还是下意识快速搜刮了一遍脑海中的记忆，以确定自己是否曾经见过斜垂着刘海的徐仁宇？  
答案无疑是否定的。于是他将这种莫名的熟悉感，划为了潜意识的错觉，就像某天走在路上，一处小小的街景、一个擦身而过的路人、甚至是飘荡在空气中的某种味道，仅仅这些微小而陌生的事物，却能突然触发人强烈的似曾相识感，让人毫无凭据地坚信，这一幕曾在过去的某一个瞬间，真实发生过。  
“一般说自己‘单纯’的人，其实都复杂得可以。”  
徐仁宇半真半假地调侃，陆东植侧了侧头刚想反驳，却被对方搂住脖子，揽着坐起身来。柔软又温暖的嘴唇随即贴覆上来，盖过了他想要说话的念头。  
有些话，说得太过明朗就没意思了。  
留一些猜测与遐想的空间，是聪明人惯有的智慧与虚伪。

“唔嗯……嗯……”  
下唇被反复吮吸和轻咬的酥痒，让陆东植很快发出难耐的哼声，他忍不住伸出舌头去舔徐仁宇的唇，舌头立马便被对方的勾缠了去。徐仁宇熟稔地卷着他的舌头，在两人的唇齿间推抵，玩弄，灵活的舌头不时侵入他的口腔色情地搔刮，不时引导着他也将舌头伸入自己的嘴里舔舐。  
滑滑腻腻的水声搅合在暧昧的鼻息里，听得人忍不住体温升高，浑身躁痒，陆东植情不自禁跨坐到了徐仁宇的腿上，双手搂上他的脖子，岔开两腿缠住他，以更黏腻的姿势，延续这个黏腻的长吻。  
他少有这么主动的时刻，徐仁宇显然对此十分满意。  
他奖励性地给出了主动权，让陆东植含住他的嘴唇辗转啃咬，张开嘴让对方嘬吸他的舌头，像一只饥渴的小兽从他的嘴里汲取水分。他的手顺着陆东植T恤的下摆滑进去，在其光滑的背脊上来回抚摸，另一只手则从前面伸进去，捏住其未被触碰便已经兴奋到硬挺的乳头，在指腹间碾磨揉摁。  
“啊、啊哈……嗯……”  
陆东植吻得忘情，无意识发出的喘息越来越绵软悠长，搂在徐仁宇脖子上的手，不知不觉抱住了对方的头，手指绞缠着那些湿漉漉的头发，缠绵的意味便随之蔓延到指间。他的身体亦自发地扭动了起来，前胸抵在徐仁宇的手上不安地刮蹭，下腹紧挨着徐仁宇裹着浴巾的下身激烈地摩擦，双臀也前后摩挲着徐仁宇肌肉紧实的大腿。但这些亲密而紧密的接触于他，却统统都不够，反而加剧了蔓延他周身的痒意，直让他感觉浑身无力，连骨头都酥软了。  
他像发了情似地索求，挣扎，呻吟，而这一切，仅仅因为一个吻。  
“噢……东植你硬了，很硬，啊哈，光是接吻就已经受不了了吗？”好容易唇舌暂分，徐仁宇喘息着，将手插入两人紧挨的下腹间，隔着睡裤握住陆东植完全勃起的阴茎轻笑。  
“嗯、嗯啊……我想做，伸进去……难受……”陆东植黏黏糊糊呢喃出这么一句，又重新吮上徐仁宇湿润的唇。  
他收回了交缠在徐仁宇身后的双腿，在床上跪立起来，以便对方那只隔靴搔痒的手能伸进他的睡裤里，给予他涨硬难当的阴茎一些直接的抚慰。  
徐仁宇被他吻得上火，直接扯掉了他的裤子，握住他颤颤巍巍的阴茎大肆套弄起来。拇指指腹间或搓捻他湿滑的铃口，越是刺激，从那小小的肉眼里沁出的黏液就越多。  
“呵，东植你好骚，前面都这么湿了。”  
“呃！啊、啊哈……再快一点……”  
来自阴茎处的强烈快感让陆东植呼吸急促，透不过气来的感觉，让他不得不放弃了徐仁宇触感极佳的唇舌，虚脱一般趴在对方的肩头呼呼喘气，同时快速挺动下身，在对方温热的手里来回冲次。他不清楚自己今晚是怎么了，忽然便欲火焚身般的难受，身体里外都很空虚，渴望徐仁宇亲吻他，拥抱他，撸动他，给予他又烫又痒的浑身肌肤各种各样的触碰，更渴望徐仁宇那根粗长坚硬的肉棒。  
“啊！啊啊、啊……要射了、啊！我到了、到了……呃！”  
一股股的精液随着陆东植越来越浪的叫声射出，因为徐仁宇故意在其高潮来临时，将他的阴茎扳弄成铃口向上斜对着自己的竖立姿态，以至于好些白浊的稠液，径直喷溅到了徐仁宇光裸的胸膛上。  
“哎呀……东植，你射得我满身都是。”徐仁宇微皱起眉，指着缓缓从自己前胸上道道滑落的精液，为难地说道。  
“呃……对、对不起……”陆东植知他素有洁癖，低头一看，心下羞赧，一边喘着气道歉，一边便要伸手去帮他揩拭。  
“不要手，真觉得抱歉的话，就用嘴。”  
“……啊？”  
陆东植一瞬间没太能明白徐仁宇的意思，疑惑地看向他的脸，从他理所应当的表情中，这才确认徐仁宇的意思是要他舔干净。  
——呃……这太超过了。  
陆东植下意识咽了咽口水，虽然是他自己的东西，但真吃下去也太……没来由的，陆东植想起了他之前替徐仁宇口交，来不及吞咽时，也曾咽下过对方的精液。当时自然而然的场景，现在突然回想起来，竟无端端分外色情，令他不应期本就不甚灵光的大脑更为昏沉，视线下滑到徐仁宇被溅了点点精斑的前胸，一时脸红耳热得厉害。  
在陆东植持续胶着的视线里，徐仁宇修长的手指划过自己胸前，沾了一点精液的指尖有意无意蹭过乳晕，在那淡褐色之上蹭出一抹淫靡而诱人的水光。  
“东植你不愿意吗？唉，那我只能去洗澡了。”  
徐仁宇带着苦恼和失望意味的声音飘入陆东植耳中。  
而后，他作势起身，陆东植便像极害怕他突然离开似的，猛地拦腰抱住了他，并将脸凑到他的胸前，吮吻他的胸肌，舔舐他蹭上了精液的乳晕，当然，也舔掉了那些被他自己射上去的精液。  
舔着徐仁宇结实性感的胸膛，陆东植不太想承认自己是被这份绮美旖旎的男色诱惑了，就像承认他其实是馋徐仁宇精壮身体的色胚一个。因而，他将自己的举动解释为不忍心看到徐仁宇失望的样子，不想他再去洗一次澡，进而理直气壮地嘬吸起了对方那被他舔硬的乳头。  
垂眼看着埋首在自己胸前乖乖舔舐的陆东植，徐仁宇咬着一手食指的指甲，无声笑得张狂。他倒不是有这方面的恶趣味，只是他享受支配陆东植、令其对他言听计从的快感，虽然这种享受本身就是恶趣味的一种。  
摩挲着陆东植的后脑勺，徐仁宇挺了挺已将浴巾顶出一大团隆起的下身，宠溺地笑道：“东植你真棒，好会舔，连我下面也被你舔硬了，特别硬……给你尝尝。”  
“嗯？嗯、嗯嗯……”陆东植被欲火灼烧得脑袋粘乎乎，浑身软趴趴，不及表态便被徐仁宇摁着头伏倒在了他的胯间，浴巾被扯开，已兴奋得青筋鼓胀的肉棒，随即被它的主人握着送到了他的口中。  
口腔被填塞涨满的感觉让刚高潮过的陆东植再度兴奋起来，他情不自禁地将其含住，吮吸，舌头卷缠着摩挲茎身，纵容硕大的龟头在湿软的口腔内壁间横冲直撞，借由感受它在自己唇舌间的勃动，想象每次由它带来的另一种高潮。  
身体里催情的荷尔蒙，不停不停地排出，泛起红晕的肌肤越来越滚烫，间或吞咽声的喘息越来越高昂。  
“哦……嘶、好会舔，东植你越来越会了，再含深一点、呃……啊！”  
徐仁宇被口得舒服极了，后仰了脖子频频发出低沉的呼声和性感的吸气声。他的手也没闲着，伸到趴跪的陆东植撅起的屁股处，探指入穴抽插着抠挠，陆东植的肉穴里顿时被他搅合得发出咕唧咕唧的淫荡水声。  
湿滑高热的触感包裹着手指，徐仁宇玩弄一阵，忽然顽劣心起，拉了陆东植的一只手反剪到身后，食指和中指勾缠着陆东植的两根手指一起挤进穴中，带着他在里面戳弄，加入他的玩乐。  
“东植你再插深一些试试，哈……怎么样？你里面又湿又软，很舒服吧。”  
他笑得像一个无私分享心爱玩具的小孩，即使分享的东西，实属于被分享者本身。  
“唔唔、唔嗯……啊哈！好涨、呃……”  
后穴里被迫容纳了四根手指的陆东植再也含不住徐仁宇的阴茎了。他歪头软倒在徐仁宇胯间，侧脸紧贴着被他吮得湿淋淋的粗壮阴茎，屈跪的双腿大大分开，腰腹下塌，屁股高高翘起，臀肉无助晃颤，以一种极其淫乱的姿势，被自己、以及徐仁宇的手指，轮番操干。  
“不要了、啊哈……啊！不要这样……呜……太、太过了……”  
“嘘、嘘！持续玩弄这处凸起，对，你喜欢这样的，屁股再撅高一些，真乖。”  
过于激烈的刺激中，陆东植很快便喊叫着再次射了出来，强烈的羞臊感，让他的喊声隐隐带上了哭腔。  
徐仁宇温柔地呼唤他的名字，低语体贴的话鼓励安慰他，但他接下来的动作，却一点也不像他说的这般柔情蜜意，相反，可谓是毫不怜惜。  
“唔？呃！”  
半眯着眼休憩的陆东植还未喘匀气，便感觉自己被拽着腿拖到了床边。他慌忙睁开眼半撑起身去看，便见徐仁宇已经下床站在了床边，弯折分开他的双腿大力压向两侧，继而扶着自己粗长坚硬的肉棒，猛地顶进了他暴露出来的肉穴，就着站立的姿势一插到底，上身匍匐压在他身上，以极快的速度抽送起来。  
“你……啊！啊哈……慢、呃……”  
陆东植的声音被徐仁宇激烈的顶撞撞得破碎不堪，他的单人床也在这激烈的交合中“咯吱咯吱”摇晃不止，如同颠簸在风浪之中随时分崩离析的船舸。他甚至觉得，徐仁宇就是奔着要将这张床操塌去的，连带着，把他也给操散架。  
“呃……东植啊，你知道吗？高潮中、和高潮后的你，下面是最紧的。”  
——可恶的徐仁宇。  
陆东植在心里暗骂。  
可恶的徐仁宇，即便打桩似地快速耸动腰臀，狂暴如疯狗一般地干他，可说话间，使用的依旧是他那惑人的声线和温雅的腔调。  
过于反差，让人分不清哪一面才是真正的他，就像半醒之间，时常分不清现实与幻梦的边界，就像……曾经还见过更多面目的他？  
奇怪的错觉忽然又涌上了陆东植的心头，他愣愣地看着笼罩在他上方卖力操干他的徐仁宇，鬼使神差地抬起了手，费力够到他额前，将他凌乱的刘海重新拨回令他感觉熟悉的那一边。  
——这个发型的徐仁宇，他是真的觉得很熟悉。  
陆东植被操得浑身乏力，努力抬起的手也在绷直的同时酸软无比，但他突然就固执了起来，一边承受徐仁宇迅猛的冲击，一边不断拨弄他头发，誓要将徐仁宇不断晃乱的头发，拨回他心中的原位。  
——我是不是曾经在哪里见过他？  
慵懒的他，童真的他，浪漫的他，也，残忍的他。  
如某个消逝的春日，幼稚无比的涂鸦，缠绕指间的月光，以及，冰冻了盛夏的……水？  
“呃啊！轻点……太、太深了……”  
陆东植越回想便越觉得熟悉，熟悉到，他能因此联想到许多无关紧要却应该是息息相关的事物。  
“谁让东植你走神了，我的头发就这么好玩吗？嘿……比我的肉棒更吸引你？”  
“下、下流！”  
在徐仁宇恶意的顶撞下，陆东植很快便没心思再去细想那些有的没的了。  
汹涌的快感一波波冲刷着他极为敏感的身体，让他觉得自己才是那一艘随时会在海浪里倾覆的船舸。为了获得一点依靠的安全感，陆东植抬腿勾上了徐仁宇的腰，但股间满涨的酥麻，让他无力将双腿盘在徐仁宇不断挺动的腰上，努力了好几次，终于认命地大张了腿任其肏弄，两腿晃晃荡荡间，脚后跟倒是踢了对方的臀部好几记结实的。  
“踢老公的屁股也好玩吗？嗯？东植你太顽皮了，呃、呃……”徐仁宇却因此兴奋了起来，调笑着完全压下来，两脚蹬地向前发力冲刺，几乎要往死里干他。  
陆东植被操得上气不接下气，双手搂住了徐仁宇汗湿光裸的背脊，难耐地抠挠，他很想反驳他的话，无奈一张嘴就只有嗯啊乱叫的份了。  
“嗯哼？对这个称呼很敏感？里面一下收缩得好厉害。”徐仁宇咬着陆东植红透了的耳垂继续逗他，反手抓握住他乱晃的一只脚，扳到自己的后臀上勾住。  
“不是喜欢踢吗？满足你。”  
如果可以，陆东植真想狠狠踢他一脚，但徐仁宇快速耸动的臀部像装了马达似的，颠得他仅仅保持小腿挂在上面不往下滑，便已经耗尽下盘全部的力气了。  
“呃啊、啊……噢！要死了……啊！”  
毫无意外，在徐仁宇餍足地射精之前，陆东植又一次达到了高潮。

安宁的黑暗，静谧的深秋的夜。  
酣战一场的两人重新洗了澡，此番搂抱着躺在一张窄小却柔软的单人床上，别有一番拥挤的舒适。  
“东植，你的家庭很和睦，我很羡慕。”  
徐仁宇低沉的嗓音弥散在昏蒙的夜色里，平平淡淡，却透出一种苍凉的孤清寂寥，让背靠在他怀中的陆东植忍不住向后贴了贴，想借由肌肤的接触，给予他一点慰藉。  
“冷吗？我以为房间里的暖气已经开得很足。”徐仁宇笑着紧了紧搭在他腰上的手臂，将他搂得更紧。  
此刻，他又是那个体贴温柔的好情人了，温柔得让陆东植向来很大很宽的心，也随之变得细腻温存，甚至是敏感。  
陆东植是知道徐仁宇在徐家的尴尬处境的，想了想，他尽量委婉地说道：“如果你不嫌烦，我可以经常带你去我家，他们是聒噪了些……却是很热情善良的人。”  
“但我觉得东植你的爸爸，好像不是很喜欢我？”  
“啊？怎么会。”  
“哈……别误会，叔叔待我十分和善有礼，只是我觉得他看我的眼神，嗯……总透着一种欲言又止？特别是我刚进门时，他显然过于惊讶了，而我们要走的时候，他好像也不是很愿意你与我同行。”  
“他那是想留我在家住，”陆东植大大咧咧地接茬，但他其实也发现了，他父亲今天是有点怪怪的，为了打消徐仁宇觉得自己不受欢迎的疑虑，他安抚地拍了拍徐仁宇的手背，转而说起了忽然想到的另一件怪事，“我倒是觉得他挺欣赏你，你知道吗，当初会长提出联姻的时候，他十分希望我的结婚对象是你。”  
“哦？”  
“他给出的解释是，觉得我会喜欢你这样成熟稳重的，而不是徐志勋那种花花公子，依据则是，我小时候每次被他带去徐家玩，都只黏你，哈哈……我都不记得有这种事了。”  
徐仁宇回想了一下他们遥远的童年时代，徐陆两家因为生意往来交往密切的那个时期，他八岁，陆东植六岁，徐志勋两岁。  
陆东植或许因为当时年纪尚小，不记得了，但他是记得的。  
然而，却不是什么友爱美好的回忆。小时候的陆东植是一个极不起眼的小孩，怕羞又内向，他一点也不喜欢他，但因为年幼的徐志勋总想和陆东植玩，所以他每次都会主动对陆东植示好，可一旦气跑了徐志勋，他便会把他抛之脑后，或将他一个人丢在花园里，或扔给保姆照看，懒得再搭理他。  
“呵呵……这事我记得，东植小时候确实很喜欢我呢。”徐仁宇笑道。  
他当然不会把这样的实情说出来，于是这话听在陆东植耳中，便别有一番怀念的温暖。  
“是吗？哈哈，说得我突然有点不好意思了。”  
“是的，而且徐志勋小时候很喜欢你，总是小鹿哥哥长，小鹿哥哥短。”徐仁宇说着从鼻子里哼出一声轻笑，突然暗暗得意起来，为着徐志勋可能同样忘却的，他从小到大都得不到陆东植的事实。  
然而，他的得意却又在下一秒消失了，因为陆东植不合时宜地恍然笑道：“啊！我记得他小时候可爱咬人了！总是突然就扑过来，一不小心就会被他咬一脸口水，有次还给我脸上咬了一个大印子，疼得我哭好久。”  
“所以，果然只有疼痛才最让人难忘吗？早知道，我也要在小东植肉嘟嘟的脸蛋上，咬出一圈深深的牙印来。”徐仁宇半开玩笑半认真地感叹，声音变得阴恻恻的，虽然他依旧在笑。陆东植不记得他，却偏偏记得徐志勋，这实在是令人感觉挫败又愤怒。  
“哇……你连这也要比，太幼稚了吧！”沉浸在追忆童年中的陆东植没发现他情绪的微妙变化，还兴高采烈地揶揄。  
然后，他就被徐仁宇扳过了脸去，在耳下靠近脖子的地方，挨了徐仁宇结结实实的一口。  
“啊！你来真的？这里的肉最嫩，超痛啊！”  
“哈哈，这样等到二、三十年后，东植也会一直记得我了。”  
“不行，太痛了，我也要咬你一口……”  
陆东植气呼呼的叫嚣声被堵在了一个吻里，带着赌气的意味，他将这个吻延续得又深又长，作为对徐仁宇咬他的还击。他不确定自己还击的这一“口”，二、三十年后的徐仁宇会不会记得，但他确信他会记得，记得这个带着午夜特有的缠绵悱恻的亲吻，记得今夜徐仁宇疑似吃醋的幼稚举动，记得他们应该是在这一天相爱的。

拥吻，或许是表达爱意最直接最诚挚的方式。  
一吻过后，漫漾在两人间原本宁谧慵懒的氛围，变得暧昧绮丽起来，空气里，再度浮动起信息素的香味。  
“东植你最近闻起来有点不一样了。”  
徐仁宇将脸埋进陆东植的后颈深深呼吸，虽然是很微妙的转变，但他感觉对方确实是比之前更甜了一些。  
“嗯？有什么不一样？”陆东植奇怪道，说着，还抬起自己两边胳膊左右嗅了嗅。  
徐仁宇被他可爱的反应逗笑了，即便他有些遗憾陆东植身上那股最吸引他的辛辣热烈感减弱了，可细细品味，这种类似被驯化后的乖顺甜美，对他也有着强烈的诱惑。因为他清楚，自己便是那个驯化对方的人，这实在让他很有成就感。  
“怎么说呢？变得温顺了？像是被驯服一样……”  
“啊？这是什么怪形容，我又不是小动物。”  
“你就是，你是我的小牝鹿，嗯……还刚交配过。”  
在这种成就感伴随的征服快感中，徐仁宇感觉自己的身体再度情欲涌动。于是，他掰开陆东植的腿缝，将自己悄然勃起的阴茎插入了对方的腿间。  
“呃……又来？”  
陆东植吃了一惊，但腿间粗硬的触感和身后徐仁宇高热的体温，还是让他下意识夹紧了腿，夹住那根肉棒摩挲，屁股也情不自禁扭动起来，贴着徐仁宇的下腹来回磨蹭。  
“今晚我才射了一次。”  
他向来是以满足自己为先的人，哪怕陆东植今晚已经被他折腾得够呛了，可他既然想做，便没有委屈自己的道理。更勿论，陆东植的回应还如此热情，完全令他找不出不做的理由。  
“嗯……啊！”  
陆东植先前被狠狠疼爱过一番的后穴，此时依旧松软，徐仁宇没再做开拓，直接握着阴茎，用龟头顶了几下，便顺利地插了进去。里面也同样很湿很软，仿佛仍然处于先前情动的状态，徐仁宇被包裹得很舒服，便也不急着宣泄欲望，只就着两人侧躺的姿势，在后面浅浅抽送。在按捺不住欲火之前，他想享受一下这种耳鬓厮磨般的温存，同时也想给陆东植一个温柔的体验。  
“啊哈……哈……啊……”  
“嗯、好湿啊东植，你摸摸，才插这么几下，就湿得流出来了。”  
“啊！啊……快一点，我好痒……啊……”  
然而，率先按捺不住的，却是陆东植。  
对于这种慢条斯理的抽插，他的下体泛起一浪高过一浪的躁痒空虚，馋得他的肉穴咬紧了徐仁宇的肉棒，在一阵阵痉挛似的夹吸中，不断分泌黏滑的爱液。  
“哈哈……扭得这么欢，怎么了？之前也是，今晚的你好像特别骚。”  
“不知道，啊！就特别、特别想要……”  
难耐地呻吟着，陆东植反手抓上了徐仁宇肉感紧实的臀用力按向自己，他想让他插得更深，也想让他动得更快。  
其实早在他们相拥夜话的时候，他的身体便已经是有反应的状态了。那种感觉很奇特，他的后穴湿湿的，阴茎半勃，虽然不是特别急切地想要，但持续的空虚感，却也使他随时保持着被进入的渴望。  
徐仁宇被陆东植自然流露的浪态撩得血脉喷张，用臂弯抄起他一条腿，将他的下身大大分开，同时卖力挺动腰身，操得又快又急。过于兴奋的状态下，他甚至难得地说起了粗鄙的下流话挑逗陆东植，用他性感低沉的嗓音，用他优雅高贵的腔调。  
“难道是有了？”徐仁宇压抑着喘息，在陆东植耳后促狭地坏笑，“我听说，怀孕的Omega就会变得特别淫荡……呃……天天都想用下面的嘴吃自己Alpha的肉棒，骚穴成天湿着，浪得要死，怎么肏也喂不饱……”  
这话若是从别人的嘴里说出，那绝对是猥琐而败兴的，但由徐仁宇来说，便是十足的斯文败类、衣冠禽兽，每一个音色都戳在陆东植的性癖上。  
陆东植听得猛地打了个激灵，他忍不住幻想了一下自己被徐仁宇操得怀了孕，挺着大肚子还要伺候徐仁宇的肉棒，满足他性欲的场景，身体就兴奋到难以名状，后穴里过电般的持续酥麻，阴茎也一阵阵发紧，胀得他急急将手握了上去，快速套弄起自己来。  
“呵……喜欢听我说这样的下流话？一下子夹得好紧，嗯……”嘶嘶吸着气，紧箍阴茎的一阵夹吸爽得徐仁宇头皮发麻。  
这样的频率和力度，是陆东植在高潮时才会有的。如此想着，徐仁宇伸手到陆东植的下腹处摸了摸，推开对方微微颤抖的手，那胀硬的阴茎周围果然湿滑一片。  
“这么快又射了，是今晚第四次了，居然兴奋成这样……不会真有了吧？”徐仁宇因为自己的发现惊喜莫名，手掌上移按住陆东植的小腹，耸动腰臀动得更快了。  
陆东植沉浸在高潮的余韵里，身体正是最为敏感的时刻，被徐仁宇如此疾骤地顶撞，一时竟爽得微微翻起了白眼，几欲昏厥。  
“啊、啊啊！唔嗯、嗯，好快、好舒服……”他嘴里胡乱地叫着，腹部被徐仁宇温热的大掌有力地把持，令他们的下身贴合得更为紧密，虽然知道每次都有吃避孕的药物不会怀孕，但他还是忍不住询问起了发生意外的可能，“有、有了怎么办？”  
“当然是给我生下来！”蛮横的冲撞间，徐仁宇的语气理所当然到近乎凶狠。  
霸道又强势的信息素气场一瞬间侵袭裹挟了陆东植，震得他浑身剧烈颤抖，情不自禁发出兴奋到极点的呜咽。  
“呃！”  
“嗯哼……真要有了，我就找地方把你藏起来、关起来，呃、让你每天都湿淋淋地盼着我下班回来和你做……为了不让你淫荡的汁水弄脏裤子，整个孕期，你都只能光着屁股穿连身的袍裙，我随时想操你了，只要掀起来就好。”  
出口的话语愈发淫荡，咕叽咕叽的水声亦愈发响亮……  
“操、夹这么紧，你里面好热、好多水，呃！”  
“啊、啊哈！用力操我，我受不了了……里面、里面痒死了！”  
“骚货！看我今晚不干死你。”  
而夜，还很长。


	8. 古怪的转折

11月11日

骗子！

被人像刻刀般使用的钢笔，笔尖不堪重负地断裂在了感叹号的圆点上。  
徐仁宇攥着笔，神经质地偏头紧盯着桌上摊开的日记本，越看，越觉得那深深扎进纸张间的银色碎屑，就像是没入血肉的锋利箭头，而在周围泅开的墨汁，则如同从伤口中流出的血。  
“骗、子。”  
他咬牙切齿地低喃，凶狠用力到那声音仿佛是被他从牙缝间生生挤出的。  
而从他嘴里说出的这个词，还出现在了他面前插着断笔尖的本子上，那是他枯坐一个多小时写出来的日记内容。  
或许，应该说是“篆刻”更为恰当？因为一笔一划都用力到连续划破好几页纸。  
漆黑的，鲜红的，交替变换，融合重叠。  
不够啊……不够。  
更多的，更多的血……  
徐仁宇双眼发直地盯着日记本上的墨渍，将笔杵在上面，不断向下施力。  
啪嗒——终于，那支价格不菲的钢笔被他从笔身处应声拗断了，涌出的墨水，瞬间侵染了大半个日记本。  
脏污一片，血色满眼，差强人意。  
“骗、子。”  
他又重复了一遍。这次，他缓慢地左右扭动起了脖子，动作僵硬而怪异，骨头咯咯的摩擦声回荡在死寂的密室中，听起来无比阴森渗人。  
“骗、子。”  
“骗、子。”  
“骗、子。”  
……  
不断机械地重复，又重复，他开始用手中的半截断笔，一下一下狠戳被墨水严重污染的日记本，脸上的表情也变得极为扭曲可怖。  
该怎样形容那种扭曲？目眦欲裂，前额中心爆现青筋，错乱癫狂如同恶鬼。更为可怖的是，这样的变化是毫无征兆的，前一秒，他面无表情的脸还沉寂如一尊冰冷俊美的雕塑。  
“陆东植！你这个骗子——”随着一声变了调的吼叫，徐仁宇突然将手中的断笔和桌上的日记本摔了出去。  
日记本顺势飞出跌得老远，摊在地上像一具残破的尸体。  
徐仁宇坐在书桌前盯着它，气得吭哧吭哧直喘气，喘一阵，仿佛还嫌气不过似的，又腾地站起身快步走过去，将它拾起来撕得粉碎。  
这是他用心记录了快两个月的日记，但只到今天为止。他不再需要它了，连容忍它的存在都不能够。因为里面的每一个字，在现在看来，都像极了对他的激烈嘲讽，嘲笑他有眼无珠，讽刺他自作多情。  
今天，原本是极平常的一天。

徐仁宇极平常地早起，极平常地去上班，直到中午的时候，他离开公司，开车前往沈宝景家的小店。  
“上次的事，我很抱歉，你是为我着想才那样做的。”  
沈宝景约了他见面，就上次在医院的恶劣态度向他道歉。  
徐仁宇吸着她端上来的果汁，理解地冲她笑了笑。  
在意外发现沈宝景的父亲便是八年前险些抓到自己的刑警后，徐仁宇趁其病发入院，动用自己在医院的关系，将这位当年被他推入电梯井落得终生残疾的可怜老人，转入精神病区的隔离病房，严密控制了起来。沈宝景得知后同他激烈理论，想带走自己的父亲，却被他以为宝景父亲病情着想、体恤宝景母亲独自照顾病人的艰难、以及担心宝景因为工作不能及时照应家庭等诸多理由进行劝说。沈宝景无奈之下只好同意这样的安排，但两人也因此闹得不欢而散。  
一时无言，徐仁宇放下果汁，转而询问道：“那个，能和我说说你和东植的事吗？”  
他今天来，可不是专程来听沈宝景道歉的。他想从她这儿了解更多有关陆东植的事，以此解开近来的种种困惑，他必须搞清楚陆东植在想什么，以及陆东植想要什么。  
“啊？”沈宝景明显被问得一愣，“我和东植……的事吗？”  
“呵，”徐仁宇笑了，装作不好意思地解释道，“因为你们是关系要好的朋友，你知道的，东植是我的弟媳，但……他和我弟弟关系不怎么好。我想多了解他一些，以便适当的时候，能帮助他们调和关系。”  
他认为自己的解释合情合理，毕竟，不是谁都清楚他们徐家复杂糟糕的关系，而他又向来以和善亲切示人，既然能热心帮助弟媳好朋友的父亲，那帮帮自己的弟弟，是再正常不过了。  
“唔……”  
然而，徐仁宇却不知道陆东植曾向沈宝景述说过自己被他示好的困扰。他不知道自己在沈宝景眼中，是作为陆东植的暗恋追求者存在的。  
见沈宝景表情古怪地盯着自己，徐仁宇尴尬道：“怎么了？不能对我说吗？”  
“不是，那个……因为说来话长。”  
“我有很多时间的。”  
沈宝景有些为难，但在徐仁宇的坚持下，她思忖一阵，还是将她与陆东植从认识到现在好几年间的事，择了一些认为有趣的、能为陆东植加分的，简明扼要地讲予徐仁宇听。  
她讲这些，全然不是因为相信了徐仁宇给出的解释，而是她感觉得到，东植是有点喜欢她面前这个是他夫家大哥的男人的，不然他被对方追求的时候，也不会那么困扰地同自己碎碎念了。作为知道好朋友契约婚姻真相的人，她自然偏心陆东植，希望他能和自己喜欢的人在一起，如果徐仁宇想变相地从她这儿得到助力，她不介意帮他们一把。  
沈宝景讲了很多，徐仁宇却越听越迷惑，因为在沈宝景口中，陆东植就是一个心善、心软、老是被人欺负的笨蛋。他咬着吸管，耐着性子倾听，很想不礼貌地打断她，让她讲实话，告诉她自己其实知道陆东植邪恶的真面目，叫她不要用这些虚伪的谎言欺骗他！但他忍住了，因为沈宝景说到了一件很有意思的事情。  
“……就有点像小孩子‘画个圈圈诅咒你’的幼稚行为，很可爱吧？他这种自我排遣的方式，他那次喝醉酒了向我展示，结果第二天又忘光了，哈……又可爱又迷糊的家伙，还那么善良，他不会真的去报复别人，哪怕他们对他做了很过分的事情，这世上已经很少有像他脾气这么好的人了。”  
——沈宝景说，陆东植这个怂包，每次当了冤大头，都废物一样地忍气吞声，只敢在背后写乱七八糟的东西泄愤，以求得傻瓜式的精神胜利。  
“嗯、哦……呵呵，东植确实是个好人。”在心里用极其恶劣的言辞重新翻译了一遍沈宝景的讲述，徐仁宇心不在焉地附和，突然间，他想到了什么，脱口而出道，“cruel intention……”  
“啊？你连这个也知道啊！”沈宝景惊喜道。  
“嗯，东植的笔记本……很漂亮。”  
这是一切的起源，那个像古董书一般，烫着这个古怪的英文书名，挑起他所有兴趣的红色笔记本。  
“哈哈，那是我送他的旅行纪念品，怎么？他给你看过？”  
“是的，他用它来记录你所说的……嗯，‘画个圈圈诅咒你’。”  
徐仁宇笑得意味深长，额角隐隐现出了几条沈宝景没能注意到的青筋。  
“我猜也是，那个本子我第一眼看到就觉得很酷，很适合用来写一点邪恶的小东西。不过你千万别当真，东植就是写写而已，不过他既然给你看，应该也和你说过了。”  
之后，沈宝景又讲了一些同陆东植有关的趣事，但徐仁宇已经没心思听了，脸上保持着礼貌的微笑，如同一张假面。  
“啊、对了，请不要和东植说，我向你打听他的事，我会在他面前装作什么也不知道的。”好容易熬到沈宝景闭嘴，徐仁宇站起身来，在风度翩翩地离去前叮嘱道，“这样的话，东植应该会感觉安心自在一点。”  
“好，我会那样做的。”  
徐仁宇的风度一直保持到他在车上接听完曹宥真的电话。  
他让曹宥真调查的事有结果了，关于徐志勋在夜店被人算计的真相。  
那件事，是周英敏伙同药贩子还有狗仔设计的。  
“啊哈？是完全理解错了我的意思，所以说的话，才总是那么不像话，做的事也因此让人不明所以……哈！哈哈哈哈……”  
徐仁宇自言自语地总结，越说越想笑，越笑越癫狂，甚至笑出一连串“咔咔咔”全然不似笑声的怪声。  
他因此同前面的车追了尾，下车善后的时候，依旧忍不住说着说着话就突然笑起来，笑到弯下腰去。他知道他在那个车主眼中，就像一个精神错乱的疯子，但他就是忍不住，好像除了笑，他一时竟找不到任何宣泄的方式。  
这太好笑了。  
一切都太好笑了。  
不管是他，还是陆东植，还是这个荒诞世界本身。  
其实一切都很重要。  
其实一切都是垃圾。  
其实一切都是天意。

“下次，再在我叫你的时候找不到人，有你好果子吃！”  
“略！”  
“嘿？你再冲我吐一个舌头试试？”  
“略略略、略略略……”  
“给我回来！我去……你给我捡起来再走啊！”  
躲开徐志勋扔来的一叠不知是什么文件的纸，陆东植不理会身后的怒喝，一溜烟跑出了他的常务办公室，坐回门外属于自己的工位上。  
现在，他也是这看门的秘书之一了。  
“嘻嘻，东植你和徐常务不要总秀恩爱，多少考虑一下我这单身女性的感受好吧，噗……”  
“咦，你就别取笑我了，快进去帮他整理一下文件吧，我不敢进去了。”  
陆东植支走拿他打趣的另一位秘书小姐，看了看时间，距离下班还很早，遂毫无形象地趴在桌子上，决心偷懒。  
以前，他是宁愿待在公司加班也不想回徐家，现在，他恨不得一上班就立马下班回去，至少在家有会长镇着，徐志勋不敢造次。  
自从徐志勋回来，就给他调换了工作岗位，每天变着花样给他找事做，把他折腾得不胜其烦。可如果只是单纯找他麻烦那也就罢了，最让陆东植摸不着头脑且感到困扰的，是徐志勋另一些和他的找茬明显矛盾的行为。比如：他会在戏耍他之后又以他的名义请客，给他的同事们或买饮品、或买零食，使他才调来新的工作岗位没几天，就已经有了很不错的人缘；他会极尽嫌弃地嘲笑他品味低下，嚷嚷着不想理他，然后又亲自去挑选昂贵的衣服、鞋子、包包送他，还强行给他换了一块其实他根本不需要的名表，从澳洲回来，也给他带了许多礼物；他甚至……试图吻他。  
陆东植本能地感觉到了危险，于是尽量同徐志勋作对，在他隐隐要友善待他的时候装傻充愣惹怒他，让他总对他保持怒气汹汹的状态。他宁愿徐志勋只是单纯讨厌他，刁难他，因为……  
陆东植想到了徐仁宇。  
“搞什么啊……突然要找我拍广告，还是那么古怪的创意。”自己小声嘟囔着，陆东植从有关徐志勋的苦恼里，蓦地跳到了徐仁宇那边。  
为着这个人，他同样有些苦恼，因为对方今天实在是奇怪了些，怎么说呢……阴阳怪气的？  
“对，就是阴阳怪气的！说话的语气是，连笑也是，什么‘驴披狮子皮却被狐狸识破’的伊索寓言啊？他是想说我是驴？可我也没做什么狐假虎威的事嘛……难道，他吃醋了？咦……不会吧？不会吧……”  
“东植，你在嘀咕什么啊？”  
在陆东植自言自语的间隙，与他相邻的秘书小姐回来了。  
“啊！没、没什么啊……”  
“打起精神来哦，下午的时候常务是最闲的，没准儿在悄悄盯着你哦。”  
“盯吧，他爱怎样怎样，我累了，无所谓了。”  
“哈哈！”  
趴了一会儿，疲累的感觉却并没有消减多少，为了不让自己打瞌睡，待会儿真又被徐志勋借故找晦气，陆东植撑起身，掏出手机玩了起来。  
大哥，今天下班有空一起喝酒吗？  
手机里有一条未读信息，是早前张七星发来的。  
陆东植打了一个“好”，可临到发送想起下班后要去找徐仁宇聊聊，便又删掉了，重新编辑了一条发送过去。  
不了，下次再约时间吧。  
咦，大哥你怎么这样！难道已经有约了？  
张七星回复得很快，未及陆东植编辑好解释的话，紧接着又发过来一条。  
不会……是上次那个家伙吧？  
上次陆东植带徐仁宇回自己的小公寓过夜，第二天出门时，两人在电梯里偶遇了住在楼上的张七星。  
对了，你是不是有什么瞒着我啊？我怎么感觉你对徐仁宇很有意见？  
张七星不提还好，他这一问，立马就让陆东植回想起了他看到徐仁宇时的反常。再加上，之前在医院张七星听到徐仁宇的名字把水果刀惊掉那次，陆东植怎么想都觉得这其中定有古怪。  
什么啊，我能有什么瞒着大哥你，我也不认识徐仁宇，能对他有什么意见。  
那你那天在电梯里怎么跟见了鬼似的？  
呃……你是已婚人士吧，突然撞上你的外遇现场，是个人都会超级震惊的好吗！  
陆东植被噎得一时无语，他觉得张七星的解释有一点道理，可又觉得以对方的性格，以及他对自己真实婚姻状况的了解，不像是会被这种事震惊到的样子，至少，不会震惊到像见了鬼似的跳起来，在他尴尬地为他们互相介绍后，也一直非常警惕地盯着徐仁宇暗中偷瞧。  
而对比张七星的反应，徐仁宇就表现得相当正常了，全程都保持着对待陌生人的坦然自若，显然并不认识对方。  
好了好了，那我下次再约大哥吧，现在有点忙就先不说了。不过大哥，我劝你还是离那谁远一点，不要再和他这样了，相信我，他真的不是什么好的对象。我认真说的，没开玩笑，兔子还不吃窝边草呢，别人怎么说也是一家人，当心徐家知道了让你吃不了兜着走。  
陆东植还想继续询问点什么，可张七星却赶在他回复之前发来信息，主动结束了交流，还难得正经严肃地附带了一大串规劝他的话，搞得陆东植心里很不是滋味。  
——其实七星说的也没错，他和谁搞都不该和徐仁宇搞，就不说徐志勋了，徐会长要是知道了，他们全家可能都得吃不了兜着走……但这种事，完全不是理智能够决定的嘛！再说，不该搞也搞了，到时候肯定会被扫地出门外加赔钱，呃，不要牵连爸爸的公司和徐仁宇才好。不过，爸爸还好，陆家再怎么不如徐家，好歹也有一定的实力和地位，徐仁宇可就惨了，本来在家就够不受宠了……不行！怎么都不能让徐会长惩罚他。  
盯着手机上的信息，陆东植越品越在意，越在意越恐慌，但他似乎忘了，好像是徐仁宇率先搞的他？真要清算起来，主要责任也不该他负吧？心烦意乱间，陆东植给张七星拨了电话过去，可连拨两次，电话都一直响到自动挂线也没人接听，对方应该是真的去忙了。  
“搞什么啊，这个七星……”  
无奈之下，陆东植只得暂且作罢，打算下次找机会逮住张七星好好问问清楚。他转而给徐仁宇发去了信息，想约他下班后一起吃饭，届时好好沟通一下。因为他实在很在意对方今天莫名古怪的言谈，和阴阳怪气的态度。  
然而，向来回消息很快且有约必应的徐仁宇，却足足过了一个小时才回复他，并且拒绝了他一起吃饭的提议，理由是晚上约了项目组的人有公事要谈。  
“……搞什么啊！今天怎么一个个的都这么奇怪？”  
烦躁又苦恼地揪着自己茂密蓬松的头发，陆东植再次毫无形象地趴在了桌子上。

格调高雅的酒吧吧台边，徐仁宇竖起食指摇晃了一下手里的空酒杯，示意酒保再为他续上一杯。  
他在等人，带着点轻微的不耐烦和并不在意时间的无聊，整个人的状态与飘荡在四周慢悠悠的钢琴蓝调十分契合。  
没过一会儿，他等的人来了，却不是什么项目组的人，而是作为他贴身助手的曹宥真。  
“你怎么想起突然约我见面？我急着出来，都没好好化妆。”  
但今天，他们显然不是因为工作的事私下会面。徐仁宇偏头从上到下扫视了一遍说着没有化妆却盛装出席，梳妆打扮得过于明显的曹宥真，回过头时，不置可否地轻笑了一声。  
“给我来一杯一样的。”曹宥真在他身旁的空位上落座，观察了一下他的表情，试探着问道，“看来你烦恼的已经解决了？”  
“什么？”徐仁宇饶有兴致地反问。  
他突然有点好奇，难道他因为陆东植产生的烦恼已经表现得这样明显了？  
“你以为我不知道是关于女人的问题吗……是什么样的女人？暂时让理事动摇的人。”  
然而，他下一秒就觉得自己高估了曹宥真，不禁在心中惋惜，再聪明的女人，一旦被爱和喜欢这样的无用情绪左右，就会变得庸俗而愚笨。  
“你可以不用知道。”他冷冷地回应，随即又嗤笑道，“因为分手了，果决的，毫不留念的。”  
至少，曹宥真有一点说对了：让他暂时动摇的人，已经不存在了。而且，他已经开始实施能解决他烦恼的事了，一步一步来，毫不留情。  
“那恭喜理事了。”  
“一起喝一杯吧，为了庆祝离别。还有，今晚就别回去了。”  
男人修长的手指勾起女人垂落在耳畔的长发，是漫不经心的随性勾引，和极力压抑的受宠若惊。


	9. 嗥月丧家犬

一夜过去，爬上窗台的雾气在晨曦中有一种朦胧的忧郁。  
曹宥真倚在酒店客房的床头，百无聊赖地划着手机。时间还很早，但她已经穿戴整齐，梳洗完毕，浴室里传出哗哗的水声，是徐仁宇正在里面洗澡。他已经进去有一段时间了，曹宥真不时朝那边瞟上一眼，是满足而又落寞的眼神。  
昨晚，她如愿以偿地与她的心上人一度春宵，而徐仁宇也如她幻想中的那般威猛狂野，让她高潮迭起。她无比满足，但她知道，他们也就仅限于此了。因为徐仁宇在做完后就立即去了浴室，像起床后的现在这样，在里面洗很长时间的澡，回来后各自入眠，一夜无话。  
他对她没有温存，也就无所谓感情，好在她对他，亦从来都不抱有贪婪的心思。  
曹宥真清楚自己是走不进徐仁宇内心的人，因而便觉没必要心怀好高骛远的梦想，逞强推销注定被轻视的爱情。能够拥有他一夜，她已经相当满足了，虽然为着这种卑微可怜的满足，落寞在所难免。  
相较于尚有一份满足的曹宥真，浴室里的徐仁宇则是全然的不满。  
他站在特意调高了温度的热水中，赤裸的皮肤被烫至发红，但饶是如此，还是无法驱散他感觉上，那始终包裹了他全身的阵阵恶寒。  
他和曹宥真做了，为了验证一点荒诞可笑的东西。  
事实证明，他还是可以和人做爱，借由机械的活塞运动，获得乏味至极的生理快感，就像品尝陆东植之前一样。可正因为他品尝过了陆东植，体味过了那种灵肉交融至高无上的快乐，以至于从前的乏味至极，便变得难以忍受起来，甚至成了一种折磨！即便曹宥真已经是他在周遭众人里，感觉最顺眼的了。  
他因此觉得冷，很冷，很冷，仿佛浑身湿透地站在寒冬的夜里，血肉全然冻结，灵魂都在颤抖，而他在这实际并不存在的严寒中，开始极度想念，极度渴望陆东植带给他的狂热体验。他可以从此不做爱，从此舍弃贫瘠的性快感，但他舍弃不了那种点燃他、焚烧他、毁灭他，和杀戮一样，甚至超越了杀戮的狂热心理快感！  
徐仁宇觉得自己完了，而这一切，都怪陆东植。  
再高热的水也驱不散寒冷的感觉，徐仁宇自觉无趣地关了水，披着浴袍回到卧室。  
“啊……”见他出来，曹宥真站起身，自觉为他让出床铺的同时，体贴地说道，“你再睡一会儿吧，还早，我先去公司了。”  
“嗯。”徐仁宇不置可否地在床上躺下，他看了一眼曹宥真手里握着的手机，问道，“今天有没有什么有意思的新闻？”  
“我正在看。”曹宥真说着顺势在床边坐下，低头重新看起了手机。  
她不想走，不管是出于理智还是情感，她都想再同徐仁宇单独待一会儿。  
“啊！这……”很快，曹宥真便瞪大眼睛发出一声低呼，难以置信地将手机递到了徐仁宇面前，“有人在企业论坛上匿名发帖，爆料大韩证券二公子的配偶出轨，与人通奸。”  
徐仁宇没说话，接过她的手机半坐起来，抓过旁边的枕头垫在身后，一边看，一边露出一个意味不明的笑容。  
这一切，都怪陆东植。  
“陆东植，很老实的一个人，怎么看也不像啊……”曹宥真还处于疑惑之中，不禁在旁分析起来，“这明显是冲着徐志勋去的，除了我们，还有谁在针对他？发这种没有根据的八卦向帖子，又有什么意义……”  
他无理至极的责怪，在他看来是理所应该。  
“关注度还不够，”徐仁宇打断了她，把手机递还过去，安排道，“你去联络一个业务能力不错的网络营销公司，先把热度顶上去，就告诉他们，可以提供实际证据，务必把这则八卦搞大、坐实，具体让他们专业的自己去操作。”  
在得知陆东植并非自己认为的同类人时，一种上当受骗、饱受愚弄的愤怒和屈辱，便充斥了他的内心。他曾对他有多在意，如今便有多憎恨。他丝毫不觉得从根源上误解一切，是自己的错，反倒是陆东植，罪孽深重，其罪当诛。  
“是……是你让人发的帖？”曹宥真听完他的吩咐，这才回过味来。  
徐仁宇斜了她一眼，有些不悦：“怎么？我做什么还要向你汇报？”  
曹宥真急忙解释：“不、不，我的意思是，理事你这次怎么事先没有安排我去做……”  
“我这不是安排你了吗？这次好好刺激一下徐志勋，以他的性格，看到以后一定会大发雷霆的。”  
“是。”  
他想要杀掉在他看来是主动招惹了他的陆东植泄愤，就算是现在，杀意也未曾消减。但在此之前，他还要先好好报复他一番，让陆东植这个胆敢虚耗他感情的蠢货受尽折磨，凄惨如丧家之犬。  
“对了，一定要交待网络推手，先力挺陆东植一番，这样，当舆论发酵到势均力敌，再抛出实质性的证据，那些受到影响原本维护他的人，便会感觉自己的善良被利用，感觉受到了欺骗，愤怒地制造声势浩大的攻击……哈哈哈哈！这样才有趣。”  
徐仁宇兴奋地笑了起来，曹宥真默默地看着他，虽然暂时搞不清他的意图，但她从他的笑容里，感觉到了一种莫名的恐怖。

有了网络推手的介入，不到半天的工夫，这个匿名爆料的帖子便已经被顶到了头版前五的位置。  
大韩证券的员工，基本都会在上班间隙刷刷这个论坛打发时间，一时间，公司上下暗地里炸了锅，纷纷交头接耳讨论开来。不少人在网上跟帖，有的质疑这个帖子的真实性，有的则看热闹不嫌事大地跟着拥护爆料人的一方起哄。  
陆东植原本是没看到那个帖子的。他自从担任了徐志勋的秘书一职，每天一到公司，便被指使着有忙不完的事做，而今天，他不管走到哪个部门，都感觉自己被怪异的目光包围着，更诡异的是，那些他认识、或是不认识的人，似乎都在他经过之后，聚到一起戳着他的后脊梁指指点点。陆东植心下奇怪，正暗自疑惑之际，之前同个部门的朴才浩突然神神秘秘地将他拉到了楼梯间，在看过对方递来的手机后，他这才知道了爆料贴的事。  
“东植啊！现在全公司都在说这个，到底是不是真的啊？”  
“这、这、这当然是假的啦！什、什么跟什么啊？哈、哈哈！真是的……”  
面对朴代理热切的询问，陆东植心虚到了极点，干笑着把手机还给他，忙摆着手连连否认。  
事发突然，他其实并没细看那帖子里都写了些什么，只瞟了一眼标题，脑子里就顿时炸起烟花，完全空白一片了。  
《大韩证券再曝丑闻，百亿儿媳红杏出墙！》  
这明显说的是他。一百亿韩元，是当初徐会长斥资援助他们陆氏的金额，作为这场商业联姻的爆点，曾被各路媒体争相报道过。  
“哎哟！我就说嘛……我也不敢相信，这上面写的可过分了！还发在企业版，早上到公司一打开论坛，哎哟……不堪入目、不堪入目！”  
“哈、哈哈哈！恶作剧啦！这种东西怎、怎么还有人相信？哈哈！”  
陆东植紧张到连害怕都忘了，牙齿有点打颤，只能对着长吁短叹的朴代理干巴巴直笑，笑得比哭还难看。  
“我猜可能是你最近接连两次上电视，太出风头了，这才被想要攻击大韩证券的歹人，拿来做文章……哎呀！啊？这、这、这……东植啊，你快看看这是你吗？真是你吧？发帖的人突然上传了照片！”  
絮絮叨叨低头刷新着手机页面的朴才浩突然嚎叫起来，吓得六神无主的陆东植两腿一软，险些摔倒。他惊慌失措地再次接过对方的手机一看——这次，他是真恨不能直接变成一朵烟花，原地爆炸算了。  
最新刷出的楼层里，发帖者上传了四张从远处连续偷拍的照片，完整记录了他被一个男人揽着腰，进入一家招牌耀眼的情趣酒店的过程。虽然隔得有点远，但拍得很清晰，从发型和露出的侧脸来看，很轻易就能确定是他本人。  
“天呐，东植！究竟是怎么一回事啊？这、这和你一起的是谁啊？”  
“呃……”  
陆东植无暇理会一旁朴才浩急切的追问，双眼发直地盯着照片，紧握手机的手都用力到颤抖了。  
他一眼就认出了照片里的拍摄地点，是上次徐仁宇心血来潮，带他去体验情侣间角色扮演的蜜月酒店，而和他走在一起的那个男人，当然就是徐仁宇。不过，因为偷拍角度的问题，每张照片中的徐仁宇都被周围的景物严实遮挡了，只堪堪露出揽在他腰间的一只手和一些没有明显特征的部分，让人看不出到底是谁。  
“东植啊，你倒是说话……”  
就在这时，陆东植揣在裤兜里的手机突然响了起来。  
他浑浑噩噩地摸出，接听，里面顿时传出徐志勋震痛他耳膜的咆哮声：“你给我立刻滚回家去！”

“立马联系版主删帖！其他网站也给我盯好了，不管花多少钱，把这件事给我彻底压下去！”  
徐志勋气炸了，在办公室发了好一通脾气后，他准备早退回家。  
“是、是……”  
作为亲信的孔组长跟在他身后，一面送他下楼，一面聆听他的后续指示，唯唯诺诺，点头哈腰，是大气也不敢出的模样。  
“公司里也是，让所有人都管好自己！我不要再看到、听到任何有关的讨论，不听话的直接开除，你听到没有？”  
“是是是！”  
两人走到电梯处，徐志勋看到了站在那儿正等电梯的徐仁宇，他皱了皱眉，大步上前不客气地问道：“你来这一层干什么？是嫌网上的花边八卦不够看，特意跑来凑热闹的吗？”  
徐仁宇假装听不懂他在说什么，看了他和孔组长一眼，露出和煦的笑容，给了他们一个冠冕堂皇的解释：“我是来看看职员工作有没有什么不方便需要帮忙的，因为你复职之后，我退出来的地方刚好是资产管理组。这是我的工作，所以我才来这边。”  
“行，就你了不起。”徐志勋哼了一声，把脸转向一边不再理他。  
他知道徐仁宇今天过来这边的原因，绝不是像他说的这般，可当着孔组长这个外人，他也不好发作。两人维持着表面的平静，一前一后进入电梯，待到电梯门完全关上，徐志勋立马厌恶地冷笑出声。  
徐仁宇的心情很好，并没有被徐志勋的态度惹怒，他也笑，是全然兄长式的亲切友善。带着这种明显会让徐志勋更加不舒服的微笑，他用诚挚的口吻关心道：“你还好吧？那个帖子我看过了，虽说是很过分的恶意爆料，也愿意相信东植的人品，但是……”  
“非常感谢你的关心，我老婆的人品还轮不到你来置喙。”徐志勋生硬地打断了徐仁宇的话。他虽然生气到了极点，但对于陆东植，他还是明显护短的，特别是试图诋毁陆东植的人，还是徐仁宇这个最让他讨厌的家伙。  
“你相信他？”徐仁宇挑了挑眉，故作惊讶地偏头看他。  
“不然呢？”徐志勋不耐烦地挠了挠头，连正眼也懒得给徐仁宇一个。  
“那我就不多说了，在你出国的这段时间，我其实有听到过一些不那么好听的传闻。”  
“呵呵。”  
他最受不了徐仁宇这种虚伪的说话方式和做作姿态了，假意关切，实则看笑话，矫揉造作如婊子一般，令人作呕。  
“对了，最近会长精神非常敏感，不要让他为这种事生气，好好处理啊。”见徐志勋气得脸色都变了还故作逞强，徐仁宇故意提醒道。  
他没安好心的声音轻飘飘的，带着点笑，得意到让徐志勋没能经受住挑衅，转头怒瞪向他，对他放出了狠话：“这种事？哪种事！隔岸观火很有意思吧？你再说我老婆一句风凉话，当心我把你家也烧个精光。”  
徐仁宇不笑了，冷淡下来的表情变得阴翳，肃杀。  
徐志勋的这种反应是他所期待的。对方越在意陆东植，受到的刺激就越大，也越有可能对陆东植做出他所期望的报复。然而，当真正明确徐志勋是真心实意地在意着陆东植，他又不满意了，一种说不清道不明的暴虐情绪，在心中莫名其妙地滋生。  
“呵，你在说什么啊？我们是一家人。”按捺着杀人的冲动，徐仁宇冷冷哼了一声，走出电梯的时候，他刻薄地嘲讽道，“一口一个你‘老婆’，你们做过吗？你和他去过那家情趣酒店吗？”

徐志勋回到家的时候，陆东植正龇牙咧嘴地坐在电脑前，飞快地敲着键盘。  
他正忙着在那个爆料帖里“战斗”。  
自从“有图有真相”，现在，网上的舆论一边倒，所有人都在骂他。更可恶的是，还有一些不知从哪儿冒出来的小号，声称是现实里认识他的人，作为理中客评价他的人品，当然，也都不是什么好话，反而从另一个角度佐证了他是一个淫荡无耻的坏男人。  
现在，他真有点庆幸爆料帖里的照片只清楚拍到他一个人了，不然徐仁宇同样免不了挨上这一番口诛笔伐，变得凄凄惨惨。  
在这样于己严重不利的情况下，陆东植不敢贸然露面，发声回应。他也注册了好几个小号，作为“陆东植的朋友”、“陆东植的同事”、 “看不惯陆东植但还是要说句公道话的知情者” 、甚至是“纯路人”，不断切换着发帖回复，试图反驳一些极其过分的污蔑，但除了收获一箩筐的人身攻击外，并没有什么效果。  
“啊！你、你回来了？”开门声惊扰了忙得焦头烂额的陆东植，抬头看到黑着一张脸的徐志勋，他尴尬地站起身打招呼，莫名有些惊慌。  
徐志勋没理他，走到电脑前看了看屏幕，低声骂出一句脏话，而后掏出手机，拨了一个号码，接通后劈头盖脑便骂道：“你这个废物怎么回事？不是让你立刻处理掉吗！”  
陆东植在一旁听得心惊，关于如何应对盛怒之下的徐志勋，他在回家的途中想了一路，可思来想去，终是没能想出一个妥善的解决办法。  
让他苦恼的点，在于近来徐志勋对他态度的转变。如果徐志勋还像刚结婚时那样单纯讨厌他，一门心思要同他离婚，那事情就好办了：他大可揽下全责结束这段有名无实的婚姻，就算会因此承担骂名，付出代价，但他是全然没有心理负担的。可坏就坏在，徐志勋不仅不再提离婚的事，还频频向他笨拙地示好，仿佛他对他产生了好感，对他们的婚姻寄予了期望。这让他充满了负罪感，感觉自己的行为伤害了对方的感情，即便他从来没有给过对方发展关系的希望，更没有回应和主动撩拨过对方。  
陆东植有时也会非常讨厌这般老好人、甚至是烂好人的自己，可每每事到临头，他还是会下意识优先考虑他人的感受，像个笨蛋一样。  
“……好好好、啧……嗯，知道了，嗯嗯……总之，尽快搞定。”  
在陆东植发愣的间隙，徐志勋很快结束了通话。很难得的，他没有发火吼人，而是伸手直接关掉了电脑，抄着手半坐到桌面上，面向陆东植开门见山地问道：“说吧，照片里是谁？你们搞在一起多久了？”  
“啊？”陆东植没想到他会这么直接，一时不知该如何应对。  
“啊什么啊？和谁搞、多久了？我问你，你就老实回答！趁我还好说话。”  
徐志勋蓦地提高了声音，审犯人一般的态度，让原本正为负罪感矛盾不已的陆东植顿时也来了气。他不可能把徐仁宇供出来，让对方陷入同他目前一样难堪的境地，他想要保护他。  
所以，这注定是一个无解的问题。  
怒气是最好的壮胆良药，陆东植把心一横，想着快刀斩乱麻，趁此机会解决两人的纠葛，以免夜长梦多，往后发展出更难以收拾的局面。他一改唯唯诺诺的姿态，抬头迎上徐志勋的目光，把积压在心里的想法一股脑说了出来：“我们离婚吧，帖子里的爆料不假，我有喜欢的人，你也不喜欢我，结束关系对我们都好。徐会长那儿我会去说，钱的方面，陆氏现在算是挺过了最难的阶段，我会和我爸爸商量，将他资助我们周转的钱想办法还上，如果你们想要补偿，我也……”  
“够了！”然而，陆东植自认为负起了责任的一席话，却让已经对他动心的徐志勋越听越恼火，他忍无可忍地打断他，站起身一把揪住了他的衣领怒骂道，“你这是要过河拆桥吗？哈！陆氏的困境解决了就想抽身离开，你想得也太美了！”  
陆东植猝不及防被他拽得一个踉跄，忙扳住他的手腕挣扎起来：“你放开我！那你想怎么样？”  
“我想怎么样？我让你老实回答我的问题！那个野男人是谁？你们在一起鬼混多久了？你是听不懂人话还是耳朵聋了！搞清楚，你是我爸花钱买给我的，你就是一件物品，有什么资格和我提离婚？真是搞笑！我还没和你清算出轨的账呢，你反倒是来劲了！”  
盛怒之下的徐志勋口不择言，用力扯着陆东植的手，也随着他激动的情绪猛力摇撼。他本就比陆东植高出一截，此番用着蛮力拉拽，直把陆东植扯得被迫踮起了脚尖，不断反抗的同时被拉扯得东倒西歪。  
“你到底说不说！你知不知道你给我闹了多大一个笑话？现在全公司的人都知道你背着我和野男人在外面开房了！你很得意是不是？可恶的家伙……真是像虱子一样的恶心我！我都不屑骂你是贱人！”  
徐志勋越骂越难听，陆东植觉得他简直是不可理喻到了极点，便也顾不上再和他好好讲道理，忍无可忍之下，与他对吼了起来：“我凭什么要告诉你？我们又不是真的夫妻！”  
“哈？”  
徐志勋被他吼得一愣。  
陆东植说的没错，他们确实只是名义上的夫妻，但他已经把他视为了自己的人，想和他真正走到一起，并付诸了真心……陆东植现在再说这样的话，未免也太伤人了。  
不同于不受宠爱的徐仁宇，徐志勋是家里被宠坏的孩子。从小到大，他的世界里就没有“得不到”这一说，“求而不得”于他来说，更是笑话。他对陆东植用了心，理所当然便觉得对方应该接受。他不要求陆东植对此感恩戴德，允许陆东植装傻逃避慢慢适应，已经是他特别喜欢他的表现了，可现在，陆东植居然不接受，还想要从他身边离开，这简直太过分了！  
“出轨的坏东西！你给我有一点做错事的自觉！”  
“啊！”  
陆东植痛呼一声，被徐志勋狠狠地一把掼倒在了地上。他的衬衣被扯坏了，纽扣崩落，领口大敞开，锁骨处，一块还未散尽淤青的吻痕蓦地暴露出来。  
徐志勋直直地盯着那块痕迹，双眼充血，额上青筋暴起。  
没来由的，他的耳边突然响起了徐仁宇之前恶毒的冷嘲热讽：  
一口一个你‘老婆’，你们做过吗？你和他去过那家情趣酒店吗？  
“这是那个野男人给你啃的吗？”  
他冷冷地质问，感觉自己还同时听到了脑子里某根神经绷断的声音。  
未等陆东植回答，徐志勋疾步上前，不顾他的挣扎反抗，扯住他的头发便把他往卧室拖去。

“别扯我头发！你这混蛋！啊！放开、放手！好痛！”  
连接了窃听器的手机里传出陆东植的惨叫声，徐仁宇坐在自己密室的书桌前，一手支着头，一手轻叩着桌面，听得津津有味。  
这一天，从公司早退的人除了徐志勋与陆东植，还有他。  
徐仁宇紧随其后出了公司，径直回到自己的公寓，通过之前安装在这二人房间里的窃听装置，他全程监听了他们的争执。  
“我最后再问你一遍，到底是和谁上床了！”  
“嘶、痛死了！你没必要知道！”  
而后，便是一阵乒乒乓乓的声响，间或沉闷的皮肉击打声，呼痛声，谩骂和叫嚣，嘈杂不堪，混乱至极。听起来，那边发生了激烈的斗殴，而陆东植显然挨了不少打。  
“噗……”  
徐仁宇听得笑出了声，眼中是闪闪发亮的得意与不屑。陆东植自始至终都没有说出他的名字，虽然是他意料之中的结果，但他还是忍不住事先在心里同自己打了一个赌。  
现在，他赢了，也输了。奇妙的成就感与挫败感交织，两厢碰撞，荡得他心里痒痒的，佐以手机里传出的声音，更是让他愉悦至极。他听得很满意，脸上不禁漾起陶醉的微笑，如同正在欣赏一曲激荡人心的古典交响乐，而波澜壮阔的旋律，渐入高潮——  
打斗声持续一阵，那边的声音发生了微妙的改变，开始在肉体相击的声响中，交织杂乱的呼吸，断续的嘤咛，以及暧昧的嘬吸声。  
——他强吻了他？  
徐仁宇听出了端倪。  
这是接吻的声音，还是被迫的那种，一方粗暴强势，一方极力躲闪。  
——看来，徐志勋这个废物，今天打算做一回男人……噗！  
徐仁宇坐直身体，顿时来了精神。  
“你、呃……住手！”  
“呃啊……你干什么！你疯了吗？不要！”  
“徐志勋你他妈别碰我！啊！”  
反抗声，裂帛声，金属皮带扣撞击地板，持续着暴力的行径，呜呼哀鸣。  
——他应该是扒光了他的衣服，听这声惨叫，是直接进去吗？呵……会很痛啊。  
徐仁宇又开始神经质地咬起了指甲。他听得很入神，甚至能脑补出徐志勋正在以什么样的姿势侵犯陆东植，仿佛每一个画面都清楚地展现在他眼前。  
“呃……呃啊……嗯……”  
“啊！停下来、放开！啊……痛……唔嗯……”  
——东植可不喜欢这样，没有润滑，都说了，他会很痛，废物就是废物……但他的身体很敏感，很快就会湿润，那种黏腻湿滑的触感……哈！  
甜蜜的味道被玷污，晕眩，呕吐，委身无重力。  
徐仁宇在心里冷笑，吐掉咬掉的指甲，继而低低地笑出声来。  
——陆东植这个狗崽子，竟然敢那样欺骗他，戏耍他！徐志勋也是，什么都不算的狗玩意儿，只配玩他玩剩下的！  
这是超出他预期的报复，两只丧家犬，活该毫无快感地苟合。  
徐仁宇莫名的很得意，像获得了意外的惊喜，在陆东植痛苦的急促喘息声中，越笑越大声，在陆东植夹带着哭腔的无力呻吟声中，越笑越癫狂。  
笑到一定的程度，其实，他自己都不知道自己为什么要笑了。无所谓开心，无所谓快意，只是麻木不仁的，笑得上气不接下气，腰腹酸软地趴到桌子上。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！哈……啊、啊……噗！哈哈……”  
好容易缓过气来，徐仁宇靠在椅背上不住地喘息。  
手机里传出的声音还在继续，无休无止，是受辱的陆东植单方面的压抑低吟。  
他突然不满起来，非常不满，因为徐志勋没有再像之前一样口不择言地狂吠乱叫，只是一味沉默地干着陆东植，偶尔发出男人在性爱中特有的粗喘和凌乱呼吸。  
——他居然不再辱骂他、嘲笑他、折损他！好像他对他存着一份怜惜的爱意？他怎么可以这样？怎么敢这样！  
徐仁宇感到匪夷所思，进而怒不可遏。  
他暴躁地将桌面上的所有东西全都扫落在地，腾地站起身来，抓起近在手边的物品一通乱砸，忽而神神叨叨地走来走去，忽而嚎叫着暴跳如雷，等到回过神来时，他已经将他心爱的密室破坏了个乱七八糟。  
“啊！去死、去死、去死！”  
徐仁宇踢开一地的杂物重新坐回椅子上，六神无主，心慌意乱。  
他知道原因了——之前对话徐志勋时莫名滋生的暴虐情绪的由来——他恨徐志勋竟敢对陆东植动了心，恨自己的所有物，正被人胆大包天地觊觎。  
而现在，他又一次失去了他拥有的东西，他的人生，竟总是在重复着失去的过程。  
“不，徐志勋可抢不走他，呵……没有这种可能……绝对不行。”  
狂乱的爆发过后，徐仁宇自信又颓丧地低喃。  
手机早被他扔到了角落里，却并没有摔坏，喑哑的喘息可恨地一阵阵传来，听到耳中都不禁让人跟着疲累，痛苦。徐仁宇感觉自己的呼吸很痛，很像每天清晨跑完五公里后那般，他闭上眼尝试深呼吸，尝试静下心来，然后，他好像听到了陆东植的声音，不同于此刻正真实响彻在密室里的那种。  
啊啊……啊……嗯！哥……  
仁宇哥……噢！呃啊……  
陆东植会这样叫他，在他们缠绵入骨的时刻，是亲昵到腻进骨子里的甜，但他却意外的非常喜欢。那时候，东植的两边脸颊和鼻尖会绯红成一片，湿润的嘴微张着喘息不止，软软的舌头在整齐的白白牙齿间搔刮，迷离的双眼微微上翻，像一只贪杯烂醉的小狐狸，也像不耐春情折磨的小猫咪。  
黑暗中，映入眼帘的尽是虚渺的事物，让人深深迷恋的魅惑的欢乐。  
“不，啊啊……啊、不要……不要弄到里面……呃……”  
虚弱的哀求，吵闹的手机让人想一脚踩碎，碾成齑粉。  
徐仁宇憎恶着，却也因此勾起了嘴角，闭着眼睛的脸上，表情得意又嘲讽。  
啊！啊哈……射在我里面……  
嗯啊……射给我、嗯……  
在临近高潮的时候，被他操到意乱情迷的东植，偶尔会不顾羞耻地提出这样放浪的要求。  
那时候，他或紧紧抱住他加速挺动的腰，或用力抓着他的臀肉将他摁向自己，或把双腿盘在他身上死死夹住……总之，使尽浑身解数，将他挽留在他的身体里。  
可一旦被满满地射入，只要他还有力气动弹，便会蹲着急不可耐地伸手指进去，把黏黏腻腻的白浊引导、抠挖出来。生怕会因此怀孕，像个狡猾的可爱的小婊子。  
每每这时，他就要惩罚一下他，站到他身前，将刚射过的阴茎塞进他嘴里，让他下身滴答着他的精液，上面还要为他做足“售后服务”。而当他被操到连两腿都没力气闭合，欣赏乳白的精液被他虚张如肉洞般的穴口吐出，便又是另一种视觉上的享受了。他会把他摆弄成侧躺的姿势，让汨汨滑出他臀缝的精液，顺着他丰腴的臀肉缓慢流淌……如此淫靡的景色。  
徐仁宇重新睁开了眼，他感觉自己的裤子有点紧，低头一看，他不知什么时候已经勃起了，粗大的性器在西裤里斜横出一个色情的轮廓。  
“呵……呵！哈哈哈……”  
他用手摩挲了一把自己的下身，发出低沉的笑声。  
这一次，他的笑有了明确的意味，是苦涩的，极端的苦涩。  
对月而嗥的是野兽，他在狼藉一片的房间里持续苦笑，只像极了丧家之犬。  
如果有人能听到，一定会因此，感同身受地痛苦。


	10. 无心害你

陆东植在当天下午，便收拾简单的行李搬回了自己的小公寓。  
或者说是，逃回。  
他像只受惊过度的野鹿般带着一身的伤仓狂奔逃，亦如惊弓之鸟，感觉所有经过他的人，都知晓了刚发生在他身上的耻辱灾难，并因此窥探他、议论他、嘲笑他。一路风声鹤唳，他紧紧抱着自己的小背包，恨不能将自己的存在感缩小到最低。及至逃进自己的公寓，他立马反锁了大门，拔掉电话线，将窗帘全部拉上，这才稍稍感觉到一点安全。  
而后，他把自己关在浴室里，开了最大的水持续冲刷，拼命搓洗自己。  
陆东植一直洗到自己浑身肌肤泛白、发皱，整个人在高热水蒸汽的蒸腾下几欲窒息、晕厥，才擦干身体。但他沮丧极了，因为他没能洗去那股混杂在他信息素气味里的，如同伏特加糅合枯玫瑰般的颓靡香气。  
那是徐志勋的Alpha信息素气味，他咬了他后颈处的信息素腺，对未处在发情期的他，形成了暂时性的临时标记。  
陆东植痛恨这股味道，连带着痛恨正散发这种味道的自己。他赤裸着身体摇摇晃晃回到卧室，翻箱倒柜，找出一张信息素气味掩盖贴，贴到自己的后脖子上，又往身上喷了许多消除气味的药用喷雾，直到确定自己不再散发属于徐志勋的味道，他才从脏衣篓里翻出一件T恤和一条短裤，穿到自己身上。  
这身衣服是上次徐仁宇来这儿过夜时，他穿过的，还没来得及洗，可现下，陆东植十分庆幸自己没来得及洗。那夜温存之后，他便是穿着这一身，被赤裸的徐仁宇搂抱在怀里入眠的，他迫切需要一点能给予他心理安慰的东西，即便这身衣服上，除了那晚他们都用过的沐浴香波的味道外，并没有留存属于徐仁宇的气息。  
忙完这许多，又吃了两片避孕药，陆东植这才脱力般的，一头栽倒在床上。  
闭眼陷入黑暗中，他感觉自己像是睡着了，但又好像一直清醒着。他全身都很痛，身体在清晰的痛感和虚无的乏力感中下沉又漂浮，随波逐流般恍惚，脑子里则被无数光怪陆离的景象涨满，是过于诡谲纷繁的梦境，令他时而惊厥，时而浑噩，昏昏沉沉，难以挣脱。  
在这种混沌的状态下，陆东植不知道自己睡了多久，等到他被持续吵闹的门铃声唤醒，先前黄昏时晦暗的房间已经变得漆黑一片。  
嘟、嘟、嘟……  
陆东植十分不想理会，拉了被子蒙住头，可外面按门铃的人，却完全没有要停的意思。  
嘟、嘟、嘟……  
嘶哑的门铃声不疾不徐地响三下，接着会有一个短暂的停顿，然后又以同样的节奏重复。按铃的人，大有一种得不到回应，便会一直按到天荒地老的架势。  
陆东植觉得这样的敲门方式很熟悉，拖着沉重的身子从床上爬起来，头重脚轻地走到门边，通过门上的猫眼望出去，站在门外走廊上的人，果然就是徐仁宇。  
“东植，是我，你在家吗？东植？”  
冥冥之中，似乎有着某种莫名的心有灵犀，徐仁宇在这时也望向了猫眼。  
门后的陆东植猝不及防与他的目光撞上，虽然知道他并不能通过猫眼看到自己，没有看到自己，却还是下意识抬手捂住了嘴，屏住了自己的呼吸。  
他不想面对徐仁宇，至少，不想在刚被徐志勋欺辱过的这一天面对他。  
他觉得自己完全没有调整好适合见面的状态，甚至，他都没能完全洗干净自己的身体……这样想着，陆东植突然畏寒似地抖了起来。他很想再一次冲进浴室，冲入能涤荡一切污浊的水帘中，那些青紫的耻辱的痕迹，仍冥顽地烙印在他的身上，如同跗骨之疽，令他自惭形秽。  
“我很担心你，东植，开开门吧，我知道你在里面。”  
徐仁宇温和的声音透出显而易见的深深忧虑。在门外昏黄的光线下，他脸上焦急又隐忍的表情也显得分外忧伤，甚至是悲伤。  
陆东植听着，看着，持续麻木了大半天的思绪突然活络开来。他后知后觉地感到了伤心和委屈，汹涌而来的情绪，一瞬间冲破他脑中自我圈禁的保护机制，让他忍无可忍地捂紧自己的嘴，哭了起来。  
“东植，不管发生了什么……先开门，让我见见你，好吗？”  
徐仁宇小心翼翼的询问，让陆东植哭得更厉害了。压抑了太过浓重的悲伤，以至于真正挤出眼眶的眼泪很少，他无声嚎啕，一时间，几乎要被满涨胸间的愤懑噎到窒息。  
理智告诉人们，太伤心难过的时候，是不适合被人安慰、陪伴的。  
特别是，心中格外在意的那个人。  
那会让悲恸加倍，让人变得更加软弱，因为被人心疼着，害怕被同情时，就会失去一切。  
“东植啊……唉，我会等到你出来为止的。”  
然而，对于眷恋温暖的人，这样的理智却往往敌不过情感的怂恿。  
在徐仁宇略显失望的坚持中，陆东植吸了吸鼻子，狠狠抹了一把脸，打开了门。  
“啊！”门外的徐仁宇看着从门后探出半个脑袋的陆东植，发出一声低呼。  
见对方头发蓬乱地扒拉着门不说话，也没有要出来、或让他进屋的意思，他苦笑道：“东植，在睡吗？我找了你一天，你的手机一直关机，我很着急，今早的事……你还好吗？”  
他显得有点卑微可怜，无所适从的模样让原本只想开门看一看他的陆东植，一时说不出搪塞他离开的话来。  
“进来说吧。”对视了几秒，陆东植妥协地后退，让出空间放徐仁宇进屋里来。  
“怎么没开灯？”屋子里漆黑一片，徐仁宇反手关上门，伸手去摸索门边墙上的电灯开关。  
“别开灯，刺眼。”陆东植阻止了他。  
他不想让徐仁宇看到他嘴角被揍得乌青一片的脸。  
“好。”徐仁宇知道他必定是脸上有伤，不想让他看到，心觉好笑，遂在黑暗中裂开嘴角，无声扯出一个必定十分怪异的笑容，但开口说话，却是体贴而关切的温柔声音，“徐……他打你了？”  
“嗯。”  
“伤口处理了吗？严重吗？让我看看吧，我很担心。”  
“不、不用，已经没有大碍了。”  
“只是……挨了打吗？东植，你这样我实在放心不下，开灯让我看看你，好吗？”  
徐仁宇嗓音低沉，尽量压抑着想要汲予关心的急迫情绪，尽量显得平静温和，是生怕刺激到受到伤害的陆东植的小心翼翼，带着满蓄爱意的温度，弥散在凄迷的夜色中，有一种安魂的魔力。  
陆东植听得又有了想哭的冲动，为了不让自己忍不住哭出声显得莫名其妙，也为了防止徐仁宇就他发生了什么再追问下去，他哑着嗓子说道：“可以、抱我一下吗？”  
徐仁宇明显被问得一愣，隔了几秒钟，才略带迟疑地回答道：“……当然。”  
陆东植苦笑了一下，他当然理解徐仁宇为什么会怔愣迟疑，因为他这样的询问，对于恋人间来讲，着实太过客套、古怪了些。  
面对自己的恋人，拥抱这种东西，是无需特意询问的。  
陆东植也不想搞得如此生分，且，他迫切需要徐仁宇的拥抱，但他知道，徐仁宇是有严重的洁癖的。虽然对方并不知晓今天发生在他身上的恶心事，他也并没有因为此事到达自我厌弃的程度，可打心底里，他失去了理所当然索求对方的自信。  
然而，陆东植不知道的是，徐仁宇的迟疑，是真的在为要不要抱他而迟疑。  
他无疑是极其憎恶徐志勋的，连带着被徐志勋沾染过的人或物，都一并被他打上了肮脏的标签。他一点也不想抱被徐志勋上过了的陆东植，但理智告诉他，他不应当拒绝对方的请求，在他未来的计划里，他还有很多地方需要他。于是，短暂的权衡利弊后，他向陆东植所在的方向张开了双臂。  
徐仁宇以为自己是勉强的，难以忍受的，他甚至做好了如果过于厌恶，应该如何克制自己的对策。  
可是，没有。  
没有他想象中的情况发生。当陆东植试探着将温暖的身体靠上他的胸膛，当陆东植的双手圈住他的腰；当他本能地收拢双臂，将陆东植严丝合缝地紧拥在怀里。  
一切如此自然，一切顺理成章。  
徐仁宇定定地拥抱着陆东植，静默，无声。在朦朦胧胧的黑暗之中，他细嗅着对方依旧好闻的气息，倾听着对方低声压抑的啜泣，感受着对方身体细微的颤抖，同时也感受着，自己的心一点点柔软下来的过程。他的心情因此变得复杂，明明他没有这样的打算，但那些总是鼓噪在他心间的愤怒、讥诮、恨意，却都悄无声息地退散了，内心宁谧得，就像风浪止息后晴朗无波的海。  
是上弦月照耀之下的晴朗，孤清而安宁。  
陆东植哭了，他还是没能忍住，在这悱恻温存的侵袭之中。徐仁宇身上霜雪般的冷香环绕了他，是干净而宁神的味道，静悄悄驱散了重压在他心头，令他感觉呼吸都因此滞塞的疲惫感、污秽感、耻辱感，让他越嗅越贪婪，越嗅越心酸。  
“东植？你……哭吧，哭出来就好，不要害怕，一切有我在。”  
徐仁宇妥协地叹息，为纵容陆东植肆意地哭脏他的大衣，也为他决定暂且沉沦进这一刻的温情里。他想，他是可以暂时充当一个温柔体贴的好情人的，至少陆东植很懂事，很识趣，知道收拾干净自己，没让他闻到某些令人作呕的气息。  
他由此松懈下来，柔软下来。奇异的，他的手开始不受他自己的控制，自发地轻抚起了陆东植的背脊和后颈；他的头也不受控制地低垂，以侧脸摩挲陆东植的头发；甚至，他整个人都不受控制地变成了他所唾弃的好人模样，满心溢出水的温和与怜惜，散发极具安抚意味的Alpha信息素，宽慰在他怀中越哭越大声的陆东植。奇异的，他竟一点也不反感这般不受控制的自己，明知是怪异而反常的，却在这样的错乱分裂之中，也一同获得了深深的慰藉。  
“哭吧东植……我很抱歉，今天没能第一时间出现在你身边，被吓到了吧？很害怕吧？对不起，让你受到了伤害。”  
陆东植抱紧了他以为的救赎，感受着来自对方肢体和言语上的温柔安抚，终于放声嚎啕得像一个孩子。  
“帖子我已经让人删掉了，之后的事你也不要担心，我都会处理好。这样的事不会再发生了，我保证。”  
被骗的人，有时是幸福的，如果，能被骗得刚刚好。  
真情，或者假意，都分清楚了，反而才伤人。

匿名爆料事件最终被徐志勋花高价公关了下来。  
帖子在当天便被他安排的孔组长找人删除了，连带着网上与之相关的讨论。  
为了消除影响，徐志勋还在公关团队的指导下发表声明，声称照片里与陆东植一起进入酒店的人是自己，强调他们夫妻感情很好，并对恶意偷拍二人私生活，以此乱做文章攻击他们、乃至大韩证券的人，进行了强烈的谴责。  
这则声明一出，公关团队立马跟进，通过各种渠道扩散开去。吃瓜群众们是不是真的相信了这种说法，暂且不计；但效果是明显的，很快，这场风波便在网络上得以平息，而大韩证券的员工，在就差一纸明文的严令禁止下，也不敢再对此多言。  
至于陆东植，从那天起，他便一直住在自己的小公寓里。徐志勋找不到他，给他打了无数次电话，他都没接，倒是徐仁宇，每天晚上都会过来陪他。他也没有去公司，直到远在子公司考察的徐会长通过秘书，知道了他连续旷工的情况，亲自打电话来，询问他出了什么事，他才结束自闭，重新去上班。但对于徐家，陆东植还是有严重心理阴影的，特别是他现在还带着徐志勋的临时标记，如果对方要通过信息素控制，与他做不可描述的事情，他根本无法拒绝，无力反抗，甚至还会意识不清地主动投怀送抱……故而，当徐会长在电话里旁敲侧击，问他最近是不是回家住了的时候，他编了个谎来搪塞，暂时不打算搬回去。  
再次踏进大韩证券，回到自己的工作岗位，公司里平静而忙碌的景象和同事们状若无事的态度，让一路忐忑不安的陆东植稍稍放下了心。  
徐志勋对于他的再度出现，表现得讪讪的。一上午的时间，他屡次打开自己常务办公室的门，站在门边，想走向陆东植，或招呼陆东植到办公室里聊聊，可面对始终把他当空气的陆东植，他每次欲言又止一阵，便又灰溜溜地关门进去了。

午休的时候，陆东植避开众人去了天台。  
他和徐仁宇约好了这个时间在这个地方见面，在早上一前一后出门来公司的时候。  
一个周，他和徐仁宇算也不算地已经同居了一个周——  
白天的时候，徐仁宇去上班，他就窝在小公寓里，或看电影、或睡觉打发时间，临近黄昏时，准时去附近的超市买菜做饭。徐仁宇会在晚餐时回来，如果他们当天约好要一起做饭，则会更早一些。晚上的时候，就像所有年轻情侣一样，懒洋洋盘踞在沙发上，会为谁洗碗、明天吃什么、睡前看一部什么电影等，鸡毛蒜皮的小事，展开热热闹闹的幼稚争执。入睡前，或翻云覆雨，或安静地分享一个拥抱和吻……极其普通，是情侣间黏乎乎的日常生活，充满烟火气，以及平淡的幸福。  
“午饭吃得还好吗？”在陆东植两手托腮眯着眼晒太阳发呆的间隙，徐仁宇来了。  
他递给他一罐咖啡，自己则慢条斯理饮着另一罐，倚靠在他身旁的栏杆上。  
“嗯，和洪秘书一起叫的外卖，味道挺不错的，你呢？”陆东植转过身来，也学着徐仁宇的样子，背靠在栏杆。他突然发现，不知什么时候，偌大的天台上已经只剩他们两个人了。  
——这家伙，明明是温和礼貌的好上司，却走到哪都能吓得员工退避三舍，难道说，这就是成功人士具备的煞气？  
陆东植带着点宠溺的小心思腹诽，脸上，不自觉露出了些许揶揄的笑意。  
“一般般，不如你做的好吃……你笑什么？”  
“啊？我有笑吗？噗！”  
初冬午后的阳光慵懒，和煦，让被它照耀的人也不自觉变得懒洋洋，软绵绵。陆东植一边喝着咖啡，一边同徐仁宇有一搭没一搭地闲聊，很快，他发现对方今天明显有些心不在焉。  
“你怎么了？怎么闷闷不乐的。”他探头到对方面前问道。  
徐仁宇一愣，随即笑着揉了揉他卷曲蓬松的头发，无奈道：“很明显吗？”  
“咦……这里，这里，到处都写满了不开心。”陆东植直起身，坏笑着用手指点了点徐仁宇的嘴角和眉心。  
过于幼稚的举动，他想逗他开心。  
徐仁宇握住他调皮的手指，放到唇边轻咬了一下，发出一声轻轻的叹息：“工作上的事，上午有视频会议，会长又借故训斥了我一通。”  
“啊……他怎么又拿你撒气了。”陆东植不笑了，嘀咕着，他像是忽然想起了什么似的，担忧地问道，“难道，是因为那个帖子的事？”  
“嗯。”  
“他都知道了？那他昨天给我打电话岂不是……”  
“别担心，他不知道你和我的事，在这件事上，他自然是相信徐志勋说的。他只是又疑心是我在背后搞鬼，设计陷害你们。”  
“我不是担心那个啦！我就是担心后面这种情况，他怎么能胡乱猜疑，什么坏事都算到你头上啊！啧，哪有这样的……”  
陆东植抱怨着，苦恼地挠起了头发。  
他是发自内心地替徐仁宇忿忿不平。  
在同居的这一周里，每晚入睡前，他们都会躺在床上聊很长时间的天。通常是他兴致勃勃地说发生在他身上的有趣的事，而徐仁宇专心致志地听着，不时给予他回应。但有时，徐仁宇也会给他讲自己的故事——苦涩的，他不被人所爱的过去。徐仁宇的讲述很平静，语气总是云淡风轻，仿佛那些过往并未对他造成伤害，但听在他耳中，听入他心里，却是让他实实在在地难过了，忧伤了，心疼了。  
陆东植觉得，这或许就是徐仁宇最吸引他的地方——他闪闪发光的强势，与若隐若现的脆弱。  
他带着这种矛盾的特质，轻悄悄溜进他的心房，狡猾的双眼魅惑了他，寂寞的眼神包围了他；散发的强大气场深深吸引了他，压抑的伤悲气息沉沉引诱了他……它们怂恿他留在他身边，不让他再舍得离他而去。  
徐仁宇看着身边像只炸毛小狗般嘟囔不休的陆东植，似乎被他的可爱感染，虽然是在随时会有人来的天台，却情不自禁将他抱在了怀里。  
“诶？别这样，待会儿让人看见了。”  
“唉，我们明明真心相爱，却连拥抱都要偷偷摸摸，让你受委屈了东植，我最难过的，就是看你因为和我在一起而担惊受怕。”  
“……我、我不怕的，谁说我害怕了？我……我一点也不怕被人看到！”  
“呵呵，你啊，不适合撒谎，说话都结巴了。”徐仁宇笑着，放开了为了证明自己不怕被撞见而回抱住他的陆东植，带着遗憾又歉疚的意味，他再度叹息，“要是我能快点接手公司，我们就能名正言顺在一起了，但眼下这个情形，可能还要让你等一阵。”  
——这是一个不着痕迹的暗示。  
徐仁宇狡猾地想道。  
通过一个周的铺垫，他相信陆东植是能听懂、且会上钩的。  
如果，陆东植是真的爱他的话。  
陆东植没有立刻说话，他咬着下唇，似乎陷入了某种天人交战的思考。徐仁宇假装没注意到，饮了一口咖啡，转而说起了一些无关紧要的小事，他不在乎陆东植有没有听进去，他只在意着他会不会给出他满意的回答。  
“今晚我们在外面吃吧，顺道买一些你心心念念的零食，晚上回去可以继续看昨晚没看完的那个综艺节……”  
“仁宇哥。”陆东植突兀地叫了他一声，用的还是这个在平时不太好意思叫的亲昵称呼。  
“嗯？”徐仁宇故作不解地看向他。  
“你是比徐志勋更适合管理公司的人，他有太多会让会长失望的小秘密……我会帮你的。”  
“东植？你……”  
“作为配偶兼秘书，他不能完全防住我。如果我在他身边展开调查，相信很快就能挖掘出证据。”  
“不！我不会让你掺和到这件事里来的。他打了你，我不能再让你回他身边去。”  
“我没事的，就让我帮你吧，仁宇哥，我是最合适的人选。再说，我也是为了我自己啊，像这样偷偷摸摸的生活，我想早点结束它。”  
“可是……”  
“我已经决定了，会长应该这两天就会回国，在那之前，我会回徐家去。现在，我们不如来好好讨论一下晚上吃什么，哈哈！”  
在讲完了自己做出的决定后，陆东植果断转移话题，截断了徐仁宇可能继续说下去的劝阻。为了不让对方有心理负担，他还做出若无其事的样子抱了抱他，拍了拍他的后背，脸上带着爽朗的笑，是他特有的、但未被他自己所意识到的傻乎乎式可爱。  
“东植，你这个傻瓜。”徐仁宇叹息着，爱怜地吻了一下陆东植的脸颊。  
他达到了自己的目的，以一种半推半就，欲擒故纵，无可奈何的被动姿态。  
像一朵纤尘不染，遗世独立，至纯至善的绝品白莲花。  
他当然是一个好人，也当然知道陆东植再回到徐志勋身边可能会发生什么，但这一切都是陆东植自己愿意的，他没有逼迫他，甚至还试图阻止他。  
“我才不傻，机灵着呢！其实我已经有目标了。”陆东植冲徐仁宇狡黠地眨眼睛。  
他属于那种爱上一个人，就愿意为对方完全奉献自己的人。  
主动。  
真诚。  
又盲目。  
像个甜美的冤大头，很符合他一贯冤大头的作风。  
“哦？”  
“流星生物制药，那份报告书是我在做最后的修改工作，其中关于试药死亡的问题，我觉得存在着被刻意包庇的漏洞。”  
“竟有这样的情况？那是徐志勋负责的一个大项目。”  
徐仁宇露出惊讶的表情，内心里，也确实在暗暗惊讶——为着陆东植敏锐的商业触觉。这个看起来傻乎乎的家伙，竟能仅凭一份报告书，便盯上了他已经暗中关注多时的这个项目。  
这有点超乎他的预料。因为在了解陆东植并非他的同类之后，他便把他视作了傻子、白痴，充其量，算个能让他完美享受性爱乐趣的可爱玩物。可现在看来，对方依旧能带给他许多意料之外的惊喜。  
“我现在还没能接触太多相关的事宜，但我会想办法的。”  
“不要太冒失，注意保护好自己。”  
对于陆东植能不能想到办法，接触该项目更多核心的内容，徐仁宇一点也不怀疑。他之所以如此确信，除了依凭对陆东植方面的考量；还因为他看出了徐志勋没办法抵御陆东植的吸引这一点，他一定会对他放松警惕，进而让他有机可乘。  
他故意让陆东植回到徐志勋身边，也是因为这一点，他确信，在更多的接触中，徐志勋将彻彻底底爱上陆东植。  
呵，原本，他只是打算通过让徐志勋爱上陆东植，在情感上，给予这个脑袋里装面条的弟弟打击报复；可现在看来，陆东植明显比他想象中要聪明得多，有用得多。往后于他，可能会是商业上的一大助力也说不定。  
很奇异的，徐仁宇没有将已经被徐志勋“污染”过的陆东植，归为周英敏那种利用完便要彻底抛弃的脏货一类。  
他甚至都没有要这样分类的意识。  
如果他的精神状况是正常的，他就会发现，他看待陆东植，是与看待这世上的任何一个人，都截然不同的，包括他自己。他投向他的目光，是那么独特，那么生动而鲜活。  
然而，他不幸也不屑地从未正视过，自己的精神状况不正常这个问题。  
“我知道啦，嘿嘿，你好像在叮嘱小学生哦。”  
爱着一个人，那么为了那个人灿烂燃烧的时候，难道不是最美好的吗？  
陆东植爱着徐仁宇，同时，也爱这样去奉献的自己。


	11. 往事无情

“什么？逃走了？”  
徐仁宇在上班时间接到了来自医院的电话。  
“啊，不是、他原来是做什么的人啊？突然使劲，那个腕力可真是！啧，总之现在医院人力和警察们都正在找，不用太担心。”  
被他买通严密监护沈宝景父亲的主治医师告诉他，突然发狂的沈硕求逃离医院不知去向。  
“……嗯。”  
挂断通话，徐仁宇紧紧皱起了眉头。  
他很想即刻致电沈宝景，与她一起去寻找沈硕求。可点开了通讯录，他又觉得此举过于冒失，日后有可能会引起对方的怀疑。思忖间，他想起了今日因为身体不适请假在家的陆东植。他随即给陆东植打去了电话，但还未等他开口，对方却急匆匆告知他，自己此刻正陪好朋友宝景在外面寻找她发病的父亲，不方便与他说话。  
这正中徐仁宇的下怀，一番假意关切的安慰后，他叮嘱陆东植一有情况便立马与他联络，以便他也能一起出力尽快找到宝景的父亲。  
疯疯癫癫的沈硕求最终在汽车客运站被找到，并由随后赶来的医护人员带回了医院。  
徐仁宇在第一时间便收到了来自主治医师的汇报，但当他在晚些时候，见到从医院回来的陆东植，听他说起时，仍露出了惊讶的表情，并对此唏嘘不已。  
“沈叔叔也不知怎么突然就病情加重了，我们赶去汽车站的时候，他把人家那儿的司机都给打了，整个人完全就是癫狂的状态，好吓人……唉哟！明明之前一直都好好的，宝景为此特别自责，觉得是自己忙于工作，没能早点发现他病情恶化的情况。”便利店的自助饮食区，陆东植吸溜着作为他夜宵兼晚餐的冷面，对坐在他对面的徐仁宇感叹道。  
“唉，这种事，谁也不想的，怎么能怪她。”  
“是啊，我安慰了她一路。不过换个角度想，沈叔叔没准是记忆力有所恢复，忽然想起了什么，受到刺激，才会突然发作，跑出医院想去光州也说不定……”  
从陆东植的长吁短叹中，蓦地听到“光州”这一地名的徐仁宇猛然警觉了起来。  
这地方，正是八年前他第一次作案，且谋害对他展开调查的沈硕求的所在。  
按捺住心底升腾起的焦虑，徐仁宇不动声色地好奇道：“光州？宝景爸爸为什么想去那儿？”  
“诶？”陆东植被他问得一愣，旋即恍然，“哦……我好像没和你说过，当年沈叔叔就是在京畿道光州的一个废弃医院里出事的，在追查犯人的时候，不小心失足跌入了电梯井中。所以我觉得，他可能是想起了出事前正在查办的案件，这才想去那边。”  
“这样啊……真是令人难过。”徐仁宇一脸惋惜地轻叹，见陆东植又低头继续吃起了面条，津津有味的样子，毫无有所觉察的异状，遂进一步试探道，“这样的猜想，你和宝景说了吗？”  
“说了，她也觉得有这个可能，我们还商量这几天抽时间去那个医院看看。宝景这些年，一直对她爸爸的意外耿耿于怀，总想弄个明白，我也想帮她解开心结。”  
“你也去？”  
“嗯，我陪她，光州我比较熟，我妈妈的骨灰就存放在那边的安息堂。”  
“唔……对不起。”  
“干嘛道歉，我妈妈在我小的时候就去世了。”  
“我也是，我甚至连一点关于我妈的印象也没有。”  
“啊、对不起！”  
“刚刚是谁说的不用为此抱歉？呵呵，有时间，我陪你去看望她。”  
“好，我妈妈应该会很乐意见到你，哈哈。”  
同陆东植状若无事地闲聊，徐仁宇暗中为着沈宝景很可能要重查旧案的事紧握了拳头，手背上凸显出一条条青筋。  
对此，他快速在心里盘算了一下，对陆东植笑道：“对了东植，前两天听你说，你的手机充电有点问题，我给你买了个新的。本来打算趁今天单独见面拿给你，结果担心着宝景爸爸的事，出门的时候忘记带上了。明天，明天下班后，你在老地方等我一下。”  
“啊？”陆东植惊讶地张了张嘴，脸一下就红了，他腼腆地挠头笑起来，不好意思道，“你干嘛给我买新的啊，又不是不能用了，我那时就一下子充不上电，随口抱怨一下……”  
他有些羞涩，但更多的是感动，没想到自己无意间说的事，徐仁宇竟给默默记在了心上。  
“呵呵，充不上电可是很让人着急的大事。”徐仁宇也笑，带着略显笨拙的柔情，是一副明显恋爱中的傻瓜模样。  
他心里有了计较，此刻便不打算再问太多有关沈硕求父女的事，以免表现得关心太过，引人生疑。于是，他转而同陆东植聊起了别的。  
“你今天哪里不舒服？我去你们那层巡视的时候没有看见你，问了一下，才知道你请假了。”  
“哦，可能是感冒了，早起头晕得厉害，想多睡一会儿，哈哈……快别皱眉，小问题啦！忙忙碌碌跑一整天，连药都没吃，它自己就好了。”  
“你啊，像小孩子一样，不会照顾自己，总让我担心。”  
“嘿嘿，就你是大人！那大人，给本小孩再买一杯果汁吧，要柠檬味的。”  
“嗯。”

沈硕求再次被关进了精神病区的特护病房，可由他逃跑引发的麻烦，却并没有因此结束。  
第二天晚间时候，徐仁宇再次接到了主治医师打来的电话，告诉他，有位姓柳的警监前来探望沈硕求。  
得到消息的徐仁宇立刻赶去了医院。  
他是知道柳警监这个人的。在将沈硕求囚禁在医院后，他对对方的社会关系，进行了一番详细深入的调查，而柳在俊，则是其中令他颇为忌惮的一个。这个人，不仅是沈硕求的后辈兼好友，还在警局中身居要职，极具威望。这些年来，他一直在工作上关照着沈宝景，对沈家一家人的生活也颇多照顾。如果这次被他在探视中看出了端倪，那势必会引来一连串棘手至极的麻烦。  
“确定那个人是柳在俊警监吗？”  
“是的，没错。听他说什么命令书之类的，可能是因为在调查什么吧……啊，他出来了。”  
当徐仁宇赶到特护病区的时候，正好碰上柳在俊从沈硕求的单人病房里出来。  
那是个身材瘦削颀长的男人，看起来五十上下，戴着眼镜，穿着黑白细格纹的西装外套，很沉稳干练的模样，但在医院走廊惨淡晦暗的光线下，却透出一种深沉阴翳的意味。  
徐仁宇警惕起来，原地站定，暗中以眼神示意主治医师上前，与之攀谈。他打算先听听这位警监会对沈硕求的病情有怎样的说法，以此判断对方掌握的情况，计划应对之策。  
然而，让徐仁宇略感意外的是，他听到了如下的对话——  
“这是医生您给患者开的药吗？”  
“啊、啊……是的。”  
“他不吃藏起来了，请对患者管理多用点心。”  
“抱歉，我会更加注意的。”  
柳在俊当着他的面，三言两语便轻易暴露了沈硕求偷偷将药藏起来，以求摆脱控制的良苦用心。  
不知是无心之过，还是用心险恶。  
但徐仁宇觉得是后者的可能性更大。因为柳在俊在与他擦身而过时，向他投来了意味深长的目光。他甚至在经过他之后停下了脚步，似乎有话要说，似乎刻意想要引起他的注意。  
于是，徐仁宇直视了他的背影，毫不收敛自己的视线。他知道柳在俊必定是感觉到了他在盯着他看，但对方没有回头，更没有说话，只是很短暂的驻足，而后便毫无异状地扬长而去，留给他满腹的疑惑与猜想。  
“我想和大叔面谈一下。”  
“好、好的。”  
徐仁宇觉得这个人有点意思，但对方既然只是试探，他也就不急于回应，以免落入圈套，陷入被动的局面。当务之急，他得好好警告一下依旧负隅顽抗的沈硕求，并把这些他漏服的药片，亲自喂他吃下去。

是夜，徐宗贤在入睡前，接到了一个陌生号码打来的电话。  
“好久不见，会长。”  
手机里传来一个男人的声音，听起来已经有些陌生了，但徐宗贤还是在第一时间听出了对方是谁。这让他几乎条件反射地皱紧了眉头，很想立马挂断电话，可他似乎又想起了一些事情，令他在流露出更为厌恶的表情的同时，冷淡地问道：“你是哪位？”  
“呵呵……你连我的声音都听不出来了吗？还是说，你故意的？宗贤哥。”  
男人低低笑了起来，再开口，他换上了一种戏谑而暧昧的腔调。并不年轻的声音，因为这样的腔调透出一股浓重的风尘气，听在徐宗贤耳中，无端令他联想到了那种熬成鸨母的过期娼妓。  
“柳在俊，你有什么事？”徐宗贤直截了当地问道。  
以他对他的了解，他确信这个在品行上可能还不如娼妓的家伙，时隔三十多年再联系他，肯定是又有所图谋了。  
“我得跟宗……算了，我还是不这样叫你了，我得跟会长你见一面了。”果然，柳在俊的语调立马变得正常，是徐宗贤熟悉的那种——充满算计，冷酷阴险。  
“见面就不必了，你想说什么，就现在在电话里直说吧。”  
他不想见到他，也不想与他虚与委蛇，可柳在俊却偏不令他如愿，不疾不徐同他绕起了弯。  
“八年前，在京畿道光州有一名女高中生被谋杀了，我当时作为侧写师加入调查，将一位曾经见过受害人的前科犯，判定为嫌疑人。”  
“……你和我说这个做什么。”  
“在当时，有一位相关证人，是跟随打算收购当地熙珍医院的父亲，而在光州逗留的二十八岁男性，徐仁宇。他作证说，见到过嫌疑人与受害人待在一起，也因为他的证词，让警方很快就结束调查结了案。”  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“其实就算没有他的证词，我也会想办法让那个嫌疑人，成为该案件的犯人。原因嘛，同你私下里跟厅长见面，要求赶紧结案一样——你和我都心知肚明，我们的好儿子在光州做了什么。”  
柳在俊此言一出，徐宗贤即刻陷入了沉默。  
徐仁宇的隐秘身世，就如同他的杀人癖好一样，是一直以来深深扎在徐宗贤心里的毒刺。  
“我以为他只是一时顽劣，尝试了在上流财阀们中常见的游戏，在当时。但是……”  
听徐宗贤不说话了，柳在俊的声音变得愈发得意起来。他狡黠地欲言又止，迫使徐宗贤不得不再度开口。  
“但是什么？”  
“但事实是，你这个爸爸做得并不称职，导致我可怜的儿子好像沉迷其中，恶习难改了。”  
“你！”  
闻此一言，徐宗贤气得脸都扭曲了。他是知道柳在俊有多狡诈贪婪的，却不曾想，对方竟能厚颜无耻到这个地步！  
“你有什么资格同我说这样的话？柳在俊！别忘了，当初是谁处心积虑生下他、并用他来换取名利地位的？”  
他认识柳在俊的那一年，对方还只是一个十五岁的Omega少年，是他当时资助的一所福利院里的孤儿。福利院会在感恩节的时候，派一些年龄较大的孩子，按各资助者资料上填写的联络地址，送孩子们亲手制作的礼物过去，以表谢意。通常是锦旗、花篮一类，走一个形式上的节日互动，主要方便那些需要公益宣传的企业或个人做做文章。柳在俊便是通过这样的契机，开始蓄意接近已经结婚的他，并在有意勾引未果后，利用一次单独见面的机会，给他下药，与他发生了关系。  
“是我。”电话那头的柳在俊冷哼了一声，倒是承认得坦荡至极，“但都是你逼我的。如果你一开始就满足我的要求，我至于忍辱负重生下他吗？”  
“你忍辱负重？哈！”徐宗贤愣是被柳在俊理直气壮的诡辩给气笑了。  
事情发生后，柳在俊便以告发他诱奸未成年人做要挟，对他进行敲诈勒索。向来不是软柿子的他，当然不愿做冤大头。他对柳在俊的要挟嗤之以鼻，当着他的面打电话给律师，让律师明确告诉柳在俊，就算他报警、控告，他们也可以轻易摆平此事。可让他做梦也没想到的是，当时被他简单打发走的少年，居然在一年后，抱着一个男婴来到他的家里，声泪俱下地找上了他当时尚还健在的母亲和妻子。他的母亲是一个十分传统的老妇人，一直对他的妻子体弱多病不能生育，以及他们夫妻从福利院领养一个女孩入户籍的事，耿耿于怀。出于对亲孙子的渴盼，她强制命令他带孩子去做了亲子鉴定，而鉴定结果表明，柳在俊并没有说谎，那确实是他的儿子无疑。  
怒极反笑过后，徐宗贤阴沉了语气，不耐烦道：“少和我扯这些有的没的！你想要的我当年全都给你了，别忘了，你是签了协议的。现在你和我旧事重提，毫无意义。”  
鉴定结果出来后，母亲自然是不论如何也要让他把孩子要过来，而柳在俊，便在这时候，开出了主动放弃孩子、并从此与他们家再无瓜葛的条件。为了安抚自己的母亲，也为了日后家宅的安宁，他满足了柳在俊所有的要求，其中包括一笔巨额的补偿金；安排他顺利进入他本没有资格入学的高等警官学校；以及在他毕业就职后，以财阀势力给予他仕途上的帮助。  
“当年是当年，现在是现在，当年我可没想到你会把对我的厌恶，全数牵累到无辜的仁宇身上，害他变成现在这副模样。”  
在徐仁宇的问题上，利用并抛弃他的柳在俊是毫无资格置喙的，但徐宗贤却因为他的话，陷入了在此时此刻显得不合时宜的思考。  
他扪心自问，从小到大他对待徐仁宇，是格外残忍了一些，因为打从一开始，他对他就是明显带着迁怒的恨意的。特别是在他本就病弱的发妻，因承受不住这件事的打击，很快病逝之后，他对这个原本无辜的孩子，更是憎恶至极。被这样的情绪左右着，他很难汲予他关爱，就连公平看待也无法做到。他刁难他，苛责他，疏远他，美其名曰是锻炼和培养他，但只有他自己清楚，他是恶毒地靠着惩罚、打击、伤害一个孩子，来达成他心中想要报复的卑鄙目的。  
“呵呵……我见到他了，比八年前更加的优秀，迷人。”在徐宗贤沉默的档口，柳在俊低低地笑了起来，他继续他可恶之至的挑衅，声音阴恻恻的，像一条毒蛇在阴暗的角落里嘶嘶吐着信子，“虽是极具欺骗性的外表，但依旧令我满心欣慰，充满怜爱之情，让我后悔当初的决定，想要做一个好家长了呢。”  
“……你做梦！对他、你最好永远闭牢你的嘴，永远不要再出现在他面前，否则我是绝对不会放过你的。”  
“呵，同我见面，或者我找机会与他见面，你想清楚哦。”  
面对徐宗贤的威胁，柳在俊不在意地冷笑，在同样抛下一句明显是威胁的话后，旋即挂断了通话。

有了陆东植的助力，徐仁宇很快集齐关键性的证据，匿名在网上披露了大韩证券与流星生物制药在合作中存在的猫腻。而徐志勋在此间收受贿赂，故意隐瞒其中存在的问题一事，也因此东窗事发，被董事会直属的特别调查组查了个通透。  
“你说你！你就这么缺钱吗？没钱花了不敢告诉爸爸，怎么连妈妈也不肯告诉？看看现在这事闹的，死孩子，我真是要被你气死了！”  
徐志勋再度受到处罚，又被停了职。徐会长在家大发雷霆，就差没动手揍他一顿了，连带着，还把对他溺爱有余、管教无方的徐夫人也骂得够呛。撒完气后，更是当天就离家去了郊区的小别墅，直接对他们母子俩来了个眼不见为净。  
“哎呀……你烦不烦，都说了不是因为钱的问题。”  
“那是为了什么！眼看着你爸爸就要决定继承人了，你安安分分的当好你的常务不行吗？虽说徐仁宇是没机会和你抢的，但你也不能、不能……”  
“好了！我都够倒霉了，你还一直说我，是不是亲妈啊。我不也正是因为快要确定继承人了，才想做出点业绩吗？谁知道会出事……”  
“你这种偷奸取巧的业绩不做也罢！”  
“啧，就知道吼，吼得人耳朵疼，我不想和你说了，我老婆呢？”  
“不知道！我还不想和你说呢！真是……怎么生了你这么个气死人的东西，气得我胸口都疼了。”  
成功气走了自己的母亲，徐志勋瘫在床上摸出手机，拨了陆东植的号码，但对方却关机了。起身楼上楼下找一圈，也没见着人，最后还是保姆告诉他，小夫人打来电话说今天要回陆家吃晚饭，会晚一点回来。  
“哈！吃饭、吃饭、整天净知道吃，跟个饭桶一样……自己老公都丢了饭碗了，他还有闲心去家庭聚餐，真是个没良心的。”  
无奈，徐志勋只能骂骂咧咧的又回了房间。

“嗯……嗯啊……”  
同一时间，在陆东植的单身公寓里，却是另一番截然不同的快活场景。  
“啊、啊！好深……好舒服、嗯嗯……”  
陆东植骑坐在徐仁宇的身上，紧搂了他的脖子，扭着腰，双臀在他的大腿上打着圈厮磨，连带着让对方那根深深埋入他后穴里的粗长阴茎，也跟着在他的体内搅动，龟头抵住他最为敏感的生殖腔口来回碾磨。  
“呵，你这是在干什么？呃……推磨吗？”  
徐仁宇靠坐在沙发上，一面享受他热情至极的服务，一面挠着他的腰调笑。  
作为庆祝，他们在陆家吃过晚饭后就直接来了这儿，一进门便在沙发上滚做一团，衣服、裤子扔了满地，也不知是过于开心，还是过于饥渴。  
“嗯啊……别闹、痒，里面也痒……这样很舒服。”  
陆东植半仰着脖子，眯了眼睛，媚眼如丝，嘴里美得哼哼唧唧，诚实表达真实感受的同时，下沉了身体更重地坐在徐仁宇的阴茎上，坦率地遵循着身体的需要，变换着角度用对方的性器满足自己。他快要高潮了，每每这时，素来脸皮极薄的他就会变得分外大胆火辣，自然流露的情态淫荡至极，却也单纯至极，是毫不自知的极致诱惑。  
“你这样让我也很舒服，但时间不早了，我们得速战速决。”  
徐仁宇说着托高陆东植的屁股，让他跪立起身，然后双手托住陆东植肉感丰盈的双臀，挺动下身，又快又深地顶送操干开来。  
他确实很开心，他这一个月来都过得很开心。但越是这样，他便越发提醒自己要时刻警醒，以免因为开心而误事，犯乐极生悲这样的愚蠢错误。  
陆东植因此发出一连串破碎的呻吟，急促又甜蜜。徐仁宇肏得他很爽，打桩机似的，每一下都重重地撞击在他持续躁痒的肉穴最深处，将那里的软肉顶得一片酥麻，收缩不止。过载的快感，甚至让他感觉小腹酸胀，下体涌起磨人的尿意，似乎随时都会失禁一般。  
“叫这么大声，要射了吗？”  
“要、要……啊！不止……呃啊！”  
陆东植胡乱叫着，在激烈的上下颠簸中后仰了身体，一手撑在徐仁宇的腿上保持平衡，一手握住自己的阴茎快速套弄。他撸得毫无章法，若在平时，是一定会让他感觉不适的粗鲁程度。但眼下，他硬得发痛，急欲宣泄，加之湿软的肉穴被壮硕的肉棒插得麻痒难耐，后面也隐隐有了要高潮的感觉。他需要更多更强烈的刺激，以便立刻达到极乐的双重满足。  
徐仁宇越动越快，他也快到了，来自陆东植湿紧小穴内的颤缩夹吸，简直要人命般爽得他头皮发麻。他亦要人命似的狠狠操他，粗暴凶残，毫不怜惜，直插得陆东植夹在他身侧的两腿痉挛似地颤抖，前端射出的精液飙了两人一身，后穴中也涌出一股股热液淋浇在他的龟头上。  
“呃——”  
徐仁宇被这一强烈的刺激，激得在陆东植的体内快速狠撞十来下，而后顶入对方的生殖腔口，在其间成结射精。硕大的Alpha肉结撑得陆东植直打哆嗦，他近乎乖顺地软伏在徐仁宇胸前，被他扳起下巴，交换一个黏蜜而绵长的吻。  
Alpha射精的过程有多长，他们就吻了多久。陆东植彻底没了力气，趴在徐仁宇怀中，完全一副于予于求的状态，而徐仁宇还尚未餍足。他用消退了肉结却依旧坚硬的阴茎，在陆东植被射得湿滑至泥泞的穴里持续抽插，厮磨，那感觉棒极了，棒得让他很想无间隔地再来一次，但手机上设定的闹钟却在这时候响了起来，提醒他们已经晚上八点半了。  
“乖，下来。”无奈，徐仁宇只能扫兴地拍拍陆东植浑圆的肉屁股，示意他从自己身上下来。  
陆东植明显不想动，高潮的余韵还漫漾在他的周身，他现在舒服得要死，也疲倦得要死。但他也知道，今天确实不早了，除去清理、修整的时间，是绝没有余闲再让他打个盹儿的。  
徐仁宇从抽纸屉里扯出几张纸巾擦拭自己黏滑的阴茎，擦了一把，突然愣住了——揩在纸巾上的白浊、晶莹中，赫然有几缕血丝。  
“东植。”  
“嗯？”  
“你……流血了。”  
徐仁宇欲言又止地将手伸过去，陆东植一看他手里的纸巾，也愣住了。  
“啊？”他下意识拿手摸了摸自己下面，却并不见有血，用手指在穴口周围按压了一下，也并未有撕裂的痛感。  
“唔……没裂，也不痛，可能、可能是刚刚做得太激烈了。”  
陆东植嘟囔着红了脸，想到自己方才骑在徐仁宇身上死命扭磨的举动，后知后觉地不好意思起来，眼神左右飘忽，一时竟羞得不知该往哪看了。  
徐仁宇被他这副处子般的反应逗笑了，扔了纸巾，忍不住逗他道：“你是想抱怨我太猛了？”  
“喂！”  
“哈哈哈！”  
“哼……好吧，好吧，就是你，都怪你，你要赔偿我。”  
笑闹一阵，两人穿好衣服，出了公寓。

在回去的路上，陆东植盯着车内后视镜里映出的徐仁宇的脸，忽然有感而发地说道：“你最近好像开朗了不少。”  
“哦？”徐仁宇侧头看向他，明显没反应过来他是什么意思。  
开朗这个词，从何说起？  
“你好好看路啦！”陆东植推了他的胳膊一下，自己也被自己莫名其妙的感慨逗乐了，他窝在副驾驶里换了一个舒服的坐姿，傻乎乎笑道，“当然，我不是说你平时就很阴郁啊，只是相对的，嗯……怎么说呢？就、就感觉你最近很开心，特别开心，嗯，对，喜气洋洋的。”  
“有吗？”  
“有啊，笑容也多，可爱死了。”  
“嗯，那可能是因为有东植你在我身边吧，我也跟着变得可爱了起来。”  
“啊？啊！这哥、这哥真是太会夸人了……哈哈哈！”  
在陆东植的笑声中，徐仁宇不置可否地弯起了嘴角。  
他最近确实很开心，因为发生了一件事，一件奇妙到，他连做梦也没有想到的事。  
他的童年无疑是不幸的，甚至可以形容为悲惨，因而，长大后的他，穷其所有，一直都在修补他残破的童年——  
童年被抢走的卧室，是他成年后豪华到没有生活气息的单身公寓；童年没有得到的关注，是他成年后完美到让人不得不瞩目的人设；童年缺爱的孤独，是他成年后对同类人的极度向往，他想，他当初对陆东植错误汲予的关注和爱意，也正是基于此；而贯穿他整个童年的渴望，对母亲的渴望……最近这件奇妙的事，似乎刚好能让这一块的残缺圆满。


	12. 圣诞劫

临近圣诞节的时候，陆东植请假去了一趟医院。  
他是极少会主动去看医生的那一类人，平时有个三病两痛，都硬抗着、或自己买点药应付。但最近，他感觉自己的身体，似乎确实出了些问题。一开始，只是偶尔头晕乏力，没有胃口，像感冒了一般；渐渐的，他每天早上起床都会天旋地转好一阵，眩晕到呕吐不止，且越来越容易疲劳，就算整天什么也不做，也感觉腰酸背痛，累得要死；发展到昨天，他更是在宝景家的店里，毫无征兆地就直接晕倒了。虽然很快就醒了过来，却着实把宝景和她的妈妈吓得不轻，她们甚至都准备打电话叫救护车了。  
陆东植本来还没觉得有什么，但在听沈宝景以极其严肃的神情给他做完有关“三十代年轻上班族是极易猝死的高危人群”的科普，以及近来频发的一大堆实例后，他才后知后觉吓了个够呛。当晚回去便感觉自己病入膏肓快不行了，恨不得连夜去医院挂个急诊。  
第二天一早，陆东植早起打电话请好假，便开车去了市医院。因为具体不知道是什么毛病，他先挂了普通门诊的号。分诊医生在听完他的表述后，却让他改挂产科，原因是他的一系列症状，十分符合Omega早孕期的反应。  
这让向来严格避孕的陆东植彻底懵了，他六神无主地重新走向挂号处，期间仔细回想了一下，自己最早感觉到身体不适的时间。而后，他果断离开医院，回车上打电话给自己在另一家医院做产科主任的姐夫，确认对方今天在上班后，转而驱车去了那边。

一小时后。  
“恭喜啊东植！九周了，一切正常，胎儿很健康。”主任医师办公室内，姐夫赵勇圭看着刚出来的检查报告，向陆东植贺喜道。  
——九周……也就是两个月，果然是……啧！  
在得到确切的结果后，陆东植松了一口气，同时也提起了一颗心。他之所以舍近求远，来自己姐夫这儿做检查，就是因为他在粗略估算时间后，感觉这个孩子应该是徐仁宇的。  
——可是……自己不是每次都有吃药吗？  
“哈哈！开心得说不出话了？你姐他们知道了肯定也开心，要不，我替你打个电话报喜？”  
赵勇圭说着，便拿起了桌上的话机听筒。心不在焉的陆东植这才回过神来，连忙阻止：“别！别、先别打……唔……”  
“啊？”赵勇圭见他面色有异，不像自己认为的那么高兴，反而显得有些忧心忡忡，不禁疑惑道，“东植……是有什么问题吗？”  
“没有！嗨……我这不一时没反应过来么，哈哈！等会儿、等会儿我自己打给他们。”陆东植尴尬地笑着为自己打圆场，一边说着话，一边下意识想掏出手机看看，却发现裤兜里空空的，似乎是来这儿之前打完电话，就被他随手搁在了车里。  
“哈哈哈！理解，理解，第一次都这样。”  
“对了姐夫，我有个问题。”  
“嗯？你说。”  
陆东植结结巴巴问出了关于避孕失败的困惑，并把自己一直在吃，也就是徐仁宇给他的那种避孕药片的外形，描述给赵勇圭听。赵勇圭听后想了想，说出了一个他没听过的药名，然后结合他本身发情周期紊乱的情况，分析这种避孕药在他身上，可能会有一定概率的失效。  
“哦……这样啊。那这个药会不会对宝宝有影响？我每次都会吃。”陆东植不疑有他。他是非常相信徐仁宇的，以至于对方给他的那些散装在透明塑料小瓶子中的药，连个标签、说明书也没有，他还是每次都认认真真服用。  
“这个倒不用担心，只是，东植你做好要这个计划之外的孩子的准备了吗？”  
“既然有了，当然是生下来啊。”被姐夫略显严肃地一问，陆东植摸了摸肚子不好意思地笑道。  
这个孩子的到来确实在他的意料之外，让他感觉慌张，害怕，不知所措。可即便如此，他却丝毫没有要放弃的打算，因为这是他和徐仁宇的孩子。  
“姐夫，我、我有个不情之请。可能你听后会觉得匪夷所思，无法理解，但请你一定要帮帮我。”  
陆东植突然郑重恳求的态度，让赵勇圭有些意外，他下意识坐直了身体，让陆东植有话直说。然后，他果然听到了一个让他觉得匪夷所思的要求——陆东植竟然请他帮忙窜改检查报告，将胎儿的月份改为一个月左右。  
“东、东植啊……你这是有什么难言之隐吗？”  
陆东植抿着嘴唇为难地看着自己一脸疑惑的姐夫，半晌，才别别扭扭吐出一句：“姐夫，你也说了，是‘难言之隐’嘛……”  
确实难言，这让他如何解释？难道让他直说：两个月前，他法定的配偶远在澳洲，没办法同他造出这个小孩？ 都是一家人，他倒是敢说，只是他担心，他老实厚道的姐夫会被吓得直接晕过去。  
“难道……这个孩子不是你和徐志勋的？”不过，陆东植显然低估了他这位老实姐夫的理解和接受能力。对方冷不丁问出的一句话，精准直接到，让他猛地被自己的口水呛了个正着。  
“咳、咳咳……你怎么知道？不是、姐夫啊！你就不能委婉一点？”  
陆东植欲哭无泪，而赵勇圭却一改初时的茫然，一副了然于胸的模样。  
“嗨！你姐夫我好歹在产科干了快二十年了，什么样的事情没见过？一般提这种要求的，可不就是这么个情况。刚刚一下没反应过来，只是没想到提要求的人是你……咳！要知道，东植你在姐夫眼中，一直是个不乱来的乖小孩嘛。”  
“呃……这和乖不乖没什么直接关联吧，再说我也没乱来……”  
话一说开，两人之间顿时陷入了一阵尴尬的沉默。  
赵勇圭装模作样摆弄了一番面前的报告单，在这种近乎凝滞的气氛中不自在到了极点，可出于为人姐夫的责任感，他还是很快调整好状态，清了清嗓子，向陆东植很是担忧地询问道：“东植啊，说实话，你做好要这个孩子的准备，并想好如何应对的办法了吗？这可不是开玩笑的啊！”  
“我……所以我才请你帮我修改检查结果啊……”  
陆东植垂着头嘀嘀咕咕，虽然回答得不是很有底气，可要留下这个孩子的态度，却是很明朗坚决的。  
赵勇圭神色复杂地看着他，半晌，无奈地叹息：“好，我懂你的意思了！报告我会重新给你打一份，档案也会一同修改，之后你记得一定要挑我在的时候来产检，只一个月的出入，到生产时做一个早产的诊断，问题应该不大。”  
“啊！谢谢姐夫！我就知道你最好了！”陆东植没想到对方不仅答应了自己的要求，还主动提出后续一系列的配合方案，当即激动地站起身来，那模样，就差要摇着姐夫的手臂撒娇了。  
“你啊！你说你平时那么规矩，这可真是不鸣则已，一鸣惊人……唉！我到现在还感觉像做梦一样。”  
“嘿嘿，对了姐夫，这事你可不要告诉我姐啊。”  
“嗯、嗯，我知道。你姐要是知道了，那全家也都知道了，虽然大家是不可能说出去的，但这样的事还是越少人知道越好。”  
之后，陆东植又听赵勇圭给他讲了许多早孕期的注意事项，其中不乏一些令人面红耳赤的内容，惹得他尴尬到连连发笑。陆东植这种轻松快乐的状态，一直保持到他告别姐夫，走出医院。站在冬日没什么温度的惨淡日光中，他还是不无意外地陷入了对未来的迷茫。

“陆东植今天没来公司，说是请假去了医院。”  
理事办公室里，曹宥真在向徐仁宇汇报完工作后，例行向他报告了陆东植的动向。  
“哦？他生病了？去的哪家医院？”  
“这个……就不太清楚了。”  
徐仁宇挥挥手打发曹宥真出去，而后掏出手机打开一个软件，里面地图上显示的红点，停在了仁爱医院附近。  
——不是收治沈硕求的医院，看来，不是又陪沈宝景玩起了“侦探游戏”。  
徐仁宇松了一口气。  
他在送给陆东植的新手机里，同时安装了GPS定位仪和窃听器。  
通过这两项装置，他将他们这段时间以来关于案件的种种调查情况，掌握了个一清二楚。不得不承认，陆东植与沈宝景搭档后展现出的威胁，不容小觑，特别是陆东植，在推测他的心思这方面，这小傻子简直过于聪明了。这二人，顶着来自警署高层阻止调查的重重压力，不仅夜探了熙珍医院，将八年前沈硕求在案发现场的真实经历，推测模拟得八九不离十；还去了光州的监狱，借探视之名，企图向当年那个被栽赃陷害的替罪羊了解情况。如果他没有事先提防，提前摸清他们的动向，及时制造事端打断、阻碍他们的调查，那他很可能被他们搞出的乱子，杀个措手不及。  
——陆东植去仁爱医院做什么？去看病的？他生病了吗？  
徐仁宇疑惑着，打开了窃听器。可听了好一会儿，手机那头却一直是静悄悄的，他给陆东植连打了几个电话，也一直是无人接听的状态。  
——搞什么……没带手机？故意的？  
这让徐仁宇犯了疑心病，他摸着下巴思忖一阵，忽然觉得仁爱医院这个名字有些耳熟，遂拨了电话，再次把曹宥真叫了进来。  
“我们和仁爱医院有没有合作过？”  
“有，去年他们融资扩建，就是我们这边负责操作的。怎么了？理事。”  
“那就好。你去联络一下，让那边查查今天有没有陆东植的就诊记录，如果有，直接把病历档案传真一份过来，就传到我办公室的这台上。”  
曹宥真的执行力向来很强，在她出去后不一会儿，徐仁宇就收到了来自仁爱医院的传真。  
那是一份孕检报告，陆东植的，上面白纸黑字写着他有了四周左右的身孕。  
徐仁宇看着手里的报告单，眉头不禁紧紧皱了起来。因为他不确定这孩子是谁的，在这一个月期间，他和徐志勋，都与陆东植做过。  
“为什么偏偏是一个月？这让我很困扰啊……”  
看了一会儿，徐仁宇扔下报告单，手指轮番轻敲着纸页，喃喃自语道。  
他对陆东植有着极强的占有欲，特别是在他意识到自己独独贪恋陆东植的身体后。虽然他不排斥陆东植身上偶尔带着不属于他制造的暧昧痕迹，但标记和生育，却是绝对不允许的。因此，他在徐志勋从澳洲回来后，就开始偷偷给他下抑制Alpha机能且杀精的药，让他就算和陆东植做爱，也不能实现永久标记，无法让对方怀孕。可坏就坏在，陆东植现在的这个怀孕时间，不在药效完全发作的绝对安全期，这个孩子，还是有一定概率是徐志勋的种。  
“要杀掉吗？”  
徐仁宇眯起眼睛，饶有兴致地思考起了这个问题。  
如果放在以往，他定会毫不犹豫地抹杀掉，这种存在不确定因素的东西。但现在，在他与自己以为早已去世的母亲意外相认，并随着陆续的接触，关系愈发融洽后，他感觉自己变得温和了许多，仁慈了许多。  
一番思量未果，徐仁宇打算暂且装作不知道此事，看看陆东植会有怎样的反应，以及，会给他一个什么样的说法。要是能令他满意，他会允许他先把孩子生下来，然后再做计较。  
毕竟母子亲情，是这个世界上为数不多，值得好好尊敬的一种珍贵情感。  
珍贵到，就算是身为捕食者的他，也不能肆意剥夺。

徐仁宇原以为陆东植当天便会和他说这件事，可之后陆东植给他回电，却只说自己手机之前没带在身边，对孩子的事，乃至他去医院的事，只字未提。  
如此风平浪静的两天过去，圣诞节当天，徐仁宇照例回了徐家本宅，参加家庭聚餐。  
可让他意外的是，当他停好车，提着蛋糕来到客厅时，却发现这家里一个人也没有，除了独坐在沙发上的徐会长。  
徐仁宇见他一脸阴沉，明显是支走了众人特意在这儿等他的，内心警觉起来，脸上却不表露分毫，自然地在一旁的沙发上坐下，好奇地笑问道：“今天不是大家一起吃饭吗？他们是还没到吗？”  
徐宗贤瞟了他一眼，将一个牛皮纸袋扔到他面前的茶几上，淡淡地说道：“你最近很不消停。”  
徐仁宇打开纸袋，里面是一叠照片，他一张张看下来，脸上还未褪去的乖顺笑容，顿时变成了满是自嘲的冷笑：“您又在监视我，为什么总是这样？对我充满怀疑与提防。”  
照片里，是他与柳在俊几次私下密会的场景。  
“为什么和这个人见面？”徐宗贤没理会他的反应，冷冷地质问道。  
徐仁宇见徐宗贤事到如今都不打算主动挑明那些往事，内心觉得他可恶又可笑到了极点，便也懒得戳穿，找了个冠冕堂皇的理由，随意搪塞：“公事的需要。因为公司内部有太多的敌人，需要来自警署高层的协助，所以和他见了几次面，仅此而已。”  
“说实话，你们聊了什么，我一清二楚。”  
但这一次，他却猜错了徐宗贤的意图——对方是打算摊牌。  
徐仁宇沉默了，半晌，他决定不再伪装，不再懦弱地讨好这个他无论如何也讨好不了的父亲——他要为自己的过去，也为自己的母亲，要一个说法。  
“就像您了解到的那样，关于我的身世，我全都知道了。”  
“全都知道？”然而，不等他用好不容易鼓起的勇气发问，徐宗贤却冷笑出声，又把一个更为陈旧的牛皮纸袋扔到了他的面前，并附带一句恶毒至极的嘲讽，“不，我想那个婊子永远不可能告诉你，你真实的身世。”  
徐宗贤想，他可能是失去了理智，也变成了疯子，才会疯到把他当年同柳在俊签署的协议，像这样直接拿给徐仁宇看。但他确实是愤怒到几乎丧失理智，因为在他妥协同柳在俊见面后，这个婊子竟然出尔反尔，还是与徐仁宇见面并相认了。而他这个从小缺爱的疯儿子，似乎特别乐在其中，大有要同对方母慈子孝、吃里爬外的趋势。  
再加上，他本来就因徐仁宇不知用什么方法勾结上陆东植，两人共同设计揭发徐志勋一事，满心不悦。  
“他是怎么同你说的？关于他为什么像死了一样，完全不存在在你的世界里。他给你编造了何种身不由己的悲情故事？”  
徐仁宇双眼发直地盯着手中那份纸张已然泛黄的协议书，一时头脑一片空白。上面的字，他每一个都认识，可组合在一起，凑成的那些言简意赅的句子，他却好似一句也读不懂，连同耳边徐宗贤的声音，都给他一种虚渺无实感的错觉。  
“是有多么感人至深？以至于把你骗得团团转，哄得你一次又一次地与他见面。”  
恍惚间，徐仁宇想起了，当被问及为何抛弃他时，柳在俊的回答。  
他其实是有怀疑的，严重怀疑，甚至压根不信，因为那些话，听起来就很像谎话。但他还是忍不住和柳在俊一而再、再而三地接触，轻易就接受了对方给出的经不起考证，甚至连推敲也经不起的，漏洞百出的说法。  
他太渴望有一个妈妈了。柳在俊也好，其他人也罢，只要提供一份亲子鉴定书和满足他渴望的一份深情，任何人，都能轻易欺骗他。  
在他的潜意识里，他其实是甘愿被骗的。  
因为，被骗的人，有时是幸福的，只要，能被骗得刚刚好。  
“还是说，你们也达成了某种协议？他用他的职务之便，替你遮掩那些肮脏丑陋的消遣。”  
“够了！”  
徐仁宇忍无可忍地喝断了徐宗贤喋喋不休的讥诮。  
他突然忿恨起来，恨这世上的所有人，其中最恨眼前这个狐狸一样的老人。  
为什么连被骗的资格也要剥夺了去？  
轻而易举便揭露了真相，让他清楚认识到，是那个名为母亲的东西，先毫不留情地舍弃了他。白纸黑字，揭露得这般鲜血淋漓，让他不得不正视，他的存在不过是一件可以被随意处置的物品，一块垫脚石，一个工具。  
他没有办法再骗自己了，没有办法再自我麻醉，沉浸于被爱的错觉。他再一次品尝了得到又失去的痛苦，从未得到，永恒失去。  
为什么……要对他如此残忍？且总是，如此残忍。  
放下协议书，徐仁宇的目光，落在了茶几上的水晶玻璃烟灰缸上。他的内心，随即翻涌起一股浓黑暴虐的情绪。那东西有棱有角，极具分量，砸在人的头上，定能使人头骨碎裂，脑浆四溢……关键是，它就放在他触手可及的位置上，闪烁着与人性一样冰冷的寒光，引诱着他伸出手去。  
“您多虑了，柳在俊确实几次三番找我叙旧，想通过我谋取利益。但我从来就没有相信过他的话，更没有愚蠢到听信他的挑唆，生出背叛您的心思。我姓徐，是、且仅是您的儿子。”  
但徐仁宇很快移开视线，平复心绪，用他面对徐宗贤时一贯谦卑讨好的口吻说道。  
因为他透过落地窗，影影绰绰瞥见了隐匿在花园中的保镖们的身影，也抓住了徐宗贤最后那句话里暗示的信息。  
这只老狐狸还是在怀疑他与连环杀人案之间的关系，他不知道他到底知道了多少，但他确实因此心虚了。特别是，现在又增加了柳在俊这个不确定因素——对方既然能心照不宣替他暗中阻拦沈宝景的调查行动，也完全有可能将知道的一切，转头全数出卖给徐宗贤。  
“而且我认为，通过上次打猎时的试探，我应该已经洗脱了嫌疑。我不知道，我要被怀疑、去证明自己、然后战胜这些，到什么时候？”  
徐仁宇说着，脸上露出了既无奈又受伤的表情。徐宗贤还是阴沉着一张脸，但他再开口时的语气，好歹缓和了一些。  
“你最好是这样。我绝对不会让一个嗜杀成瘾的怪物，继承我的公司。”  
“好像家庭聚餐是被取消了，那我先走了。”事已至此，这场谈话也没有再继续下去的必要了，徐仁宇于是站起身告辞离开。在经过落地窗时，他有意停了一下，像忽然想起自己还未送上节日祝福般，回头对徐宗贤笑道，“对了，祝您度过一个愉快的圣诞节。”  
这下，他看清楚了，盘踞在花园里的保镖人数，比起狩猎那日守在林中小屋外的，只多不少。

徐仁宇挂着假面般的笑容出了徐宅，直至回到自己的车上，他才卸去伪装，暴露出他焦躁狂怒的真面目。短暂的发泄后，他给陆东植打去了电话，用温和的声音询问对方在哪，并约了他，去他常去的那间酒吧见面。  
陆东植是找了个借口从自己家单独溜出来，直接打车过去的。今天是圣诞节，他在徐会长的授意下，带着徐志勋回了陆家。与就连在饭桌上也勾心斗角的徐家人不同，陆家人单纯开朗，他们的家庭聚餐，是真正的温情满满。徐志勋在他们的热情关照下吃得很开心，但陆东植并未因此轻松愉悦，相反，在家人们对他和徐志勋善意的打趣和真诚的关心下，在那样欢乐有爱的和谐氛围中，他的心情沉重到了极点，甚至在席间偷偷掉了眼泪。  
他很难过，为着如何妥善解决肚子里孩子的问题。  
实际上，从医院回来的这两天时间，他一直在矛盾纠结中度过。理智告诉他，他应该用那张窜改后的报告单，向徐家人宣布自己怀孕的好消息，给孩子一个光明正大的身份；可情感上，他却是无论如何也做不出这种损人利己的事，就不说让徐志勋稀里糊涂当个冤大头爸爸有多么缺德了，这样做，他感觉对孩子的亲生父亲徐仁宇也是极不公平的，他还记得对方是多么期待和他有一个孩子。  
陆东植越想越头疼，到最后，连做梦都被强烈的负罪感折磨着。此番见了徐仁宇，他亦满腹愁肠垂头丧气，颇有些哀怨的意味。  
“怎么了东植？你看起来很苦恼的样子。”徐仁宇倒了两杯酒，关心地询问道。  
陆东植双手摩挲着面前的酒杯，不喝酒也不说话，直到徐仁宇端起酒杯，示意他来一个Merry Christmas的碰杯，他才摇摇头，放下杯子郑重地开口：“我不能喝酒，其实，我有话要对你说。”  
“嗯？你说。”  
陆东植决定告诉徐仁宇，他们有了一个孩子的事情。  
“我、我怀孕了，是我们的孩子，已经两个多月了。”  
“啊……”徐仁宇闻言发出一声惊讶的低呼。  
这惊讶并非假装，虽然他已然知晓陆东植怀孕一事，可他却着实没想到，这个傻瓜蛋老实人，居然会在孩子的月份上对他撒谎。  
这么说来，就连陆东植自己，也不确定这到底是谁的种，所以才要让他先入为主地确信，这孩子与徐志勋不可能有关系。  
怎么？他是看清了自己的为人，害怕自己因为那二分之一的概率，对孩子下毒手？还是说，心怀不轨，别有所图？就像柳在俊一样。  
徐仁宇玩味地思量着，觉得在他面前耍小聪明的陆东植可笑至极。他理所当然地认定陆东植在孩子的问题上说了谎，因为在这件事上，他没有理由去怀疑，与他们毫无利益纠葛的院方出具的报告。再加上，他在今天得知了自己荒谬至极的真实身世，如同一种迁怒般，更加确信陆东植居心不良，是又一个自认为精明，妄图欺骗他的坏婊子。  
“真的吗？东植，我……噢！我太开心了！”  
他因此在心里冷笑连连，但他脸上的表情，却是无比惊喜的，不论是突然被点亮的眼神，还是嘴角情不自禁扬起的笑意，都与所有得知自己将要做爸爸的人别无二致。  
“嗯，但我思来想去，还是打算离开一阵子，先把宝宝悄悄生在外面，等……等我们能名正言顺在一起后，再将宝宝接回来。”  
同时，陆东植也告诉了徐仁宇，他百般纠结后作出的决定。  
“你原本是怎么打算的？”  
“我原本……我原本打算让他作为徐志勋的孩子出生。”陆东植苦笑起来，如实相告。  
他惭愧地低下了头去，一来为自己有如此不堪的想法而羞愧，二来是觉得无颜面对，得知他有孕后眼角眉梢俱是喜色的徐仁宇。  
“我知道，我这样的想法太自私了，对你更是不公平……但得知自己怀孕后，我第一时间想到的，就是这样去遮掩，即便会伤害无辜的人，我……人怎么能这样呢？就算是从小没被人疼爱过的人，内心也不应该如此肮脏丑陋吧？”  
陆东植自我检讨般喃喃自语，鼻音很重，带着浓浓的哭腔，直面自己内心的阴暗，让向来胸怀坦荡的他，不可避免地陷入了一种自我唾弃的情绪中。  
“那，是什么让东植你改变了这样的想法呢？”  
陆东植一直低着头，深陷在自己的情绪中难以自拔，以至于他没有听出徐仁宇变得森冷的语气，更没有发现他因为他说出口的话，而瞬间阴沉下来的脸色。  
“我今天回了家，大家都那么温暖，那么阳光，让我为自己的阴暗想法无地自容……仔细想来，就算是总说我懦弱、总是骂我的爸爸，对我也是从不吝啬关爱的，我没理由让我的孩子带着卑鄙的秘密出生，那样会教坏他的，就算给了他光明正大的身份，却不是真的爱他，到最后很可能还会让他一辈子都抬不起头来……而且，而且我想到了我去世的妈妈，妈妈要是看到我这样做，会说什么呢？只会很失望，很伤心吧。”  
陆东植说的越动情，徐仁宇眼中的凶光就越盛。他觉得他这是在赤裸裸地炫耀，炫耀他品德高尚有良知，有温馨和睦的家庭，有真心爱他的父母，同时无情地讥讽他内心肮脏丑陋，自私懦弱，不被人所爱。  
“别这样想，东植，你是很好的人，我们的孩子也会是很好的孩子，你肯告诉我这些，说实话，我很感动。”当陆东植吸着鼻子再抬起头来时，徐仁宇满目柔情地宽慰了他。他怜爱地握住他的手，询问他有没有具体的计划，并在与他共同探讨规划一番后，信誓旦旦地保证，随后将调整出长假期前去照顾他。  
“咦！你不要太勉强了，好好呆在国内，上半年正是发展业绩的关键，你若是提出休假，会长一定会对你有意见的。再说，那边是绝对信得过的亲戚，会好好照顾我的，你若是担心，我们可以每天都视频。”  
“嗯，我会尽量安排妥当的。”  
之后，徐仁宇叫来服务生，为陆东植换了一杯果汁，两人对饮着，又聊了一会儿天。陆东植完全放下了压在心头的大石，眉目舒展，在谈到有关未来的生活时，很是开心幸福的模样。  
徐仁宇一直含笑看着他，一派宠溺温柔，直到陆东植接了一个家里人打来的电话，先行离开，他才恢复漠然阴郁的真实状态，  
面无表情，目光森寒。  
“东植，你什么都好，就是话太多了。为什么总是说些没用的话？让我……”徐仁宇坐回座位上，阴恻恻地感叹，并掏出口袋里的手机拨了一个号码，待电话接通后，冷漠地下达指令。  
他亦有了自己的计划，与陆东植满怀希望的计划相反，完全让人绝望的计划。  
从酒吧出来，陆东植去自己家，拿了爸爸打电话叫他带回去吃的烤肉后，乘车回了徐家。  
一进门，他便被客厅里的阵势吓到了——与往日冷冷清清的气氛不同，除了徐仁宇之外，徐家人全都在，一家人欢声笑语，好不热闹。见他回来，大家齐齐望向他，皆一脸喜色，徐志勋更是直接跑过来，兴奋地将他拥了个满怀。  
“陆东植！你这个坏家伙……这么大的喜事居然一个人瞒着！要不是医院打来电话，通知我说你怀孕的事，你还打算把我儿子藏到什么时候？”  
“什、什……”  
——什么？！  
陆东植傻眼了，愣愣地看着面前满脸激动喜悦的徐志勋，一时搞不清楚发生了什么。  
“唉哟，志勋啊！你快别摇他，待会儿摇坏了，我们东植现在可金贵了。”徐夫人笑着走了过来，对他，是从未有过的热情。  
——不是、医院怎么会想到通知徐志勋的？  
“哈哈，今天不是圣诞节吗？东植没准是想给你一个惊喜呢！”徐家的大姐也在一旁附和着打趣。  
——这、这……这究竟是什么情况啊！  
陆东植感觉眼前一黑，手里的纸袋都快要提不住了。  
他暂时还不清楚发生了什么，但他确定，他有关孩子的所有计划，这下算是整个泡汤了。


	13. 困兽的悲鸣

有口难言的陆东植，就这么稀里糊涂在圣诞节当天公开了自己怀孕的喜讯。  
事后，他问过自己姐夫，关于医院方面致电徐志勋一事，赵勇圭也大惑不解。可当他去稍加询问之后，便了解到是管理层为了讨好与医院有利益往来的财阀徐氏，而额外提供的“报喜业务”。虽然这一擅做主张的举动，侵犯了陆东植作为患者的隐私权，但事已至此，他们也别无他法，只能暂且将错就错。  
喜讯在两家人之间公开后，陆东植的父母姐弟自然为他开心不已，而徐家，更是将他当做了重点保护对象。徐会长当即下令，免了他在公司的职务，让他在家安心养胎；徐夫人则在第二天就聘请了一个有营养师执照的阿姨来家里，专门负责他的三餐饮食，兼贴身照顾他；至于花花公子的徐志勋，这下也不出去消遣鬼混了，整日除了兴致勃勃搭建筹备婴儿房外，便是腻歪在他身边，美其名曰，同自己儿子培养感情。如此一来，陆东植别说是像计划的那般，以探望孤寡姨母的名义去美国小住了，就连单独外出的机会，也全然丧失。  
他同徐仁宇只能靠手机联络，每天或遮遮掩掩互发消息，或躲在浴室里视频聊天，偶尔见个面，也是家庭聚会这样的场合。这让他们的关系完全演变成了偷情的状态，微妙而刺激。再加上积攒的过剩荷尔蒙作祟，以至于，两人甚至趁着偶尔见面的机会，在徐家大宅内某些监控拍不到的隐秘角落里，干出些擦枪走火的事来。  
托新年期间徐家聚会颇多、人多眼杂的福，他们于无人注意的间隙，在二楼的书房里做过，在空置的客房里做过，有一次，甚至借着夜色的遮掩，便直接在花园的假山后亲热了起来。不同于既害怕被人发现，又担心会弄伤胎儿，而每次都忐忑惊惶的陆东植，徐仁宇十分沉溺于这种惊险至极的游戏。他总是以甜言蜜语和身体上的撩拨挑逗，迫使瞻前顾后的陆东植就范，让他为自己口交，或省去前戏直接进入他。  
他很享受在徐家的各种僻静之地，通过粗野蛮横的抽插，将陆东植紧致的后穴变得湿软泥泞的过程。  
这于他，除了能获得绝妙的生理快感外，还无疑是获取无上报复快感的途径。没有什么比在别人家里操别人老婆，更能侮辱一个男人的了，特别是徐志勋这个狗崽子还在家，并和他同样是狗的亲朋好友们一无所知地其乐融融着。至于孩子，他一点也不在乎，可以说，他故意让院方告知徐志勋，进而破坏陆东植打算远赴美国秘密产子的计划，就是为了在合适的时机，弄掉这个不确定生父的孩子。  
他要让徐家那些令他憎恶的人，都好好品尝一下失去的痛苦。  
得到又失去，满怀期望却倏而绝望，从幸福的云端直接坠入悲惨的深渊……借由这个孩子，他会让徐志勋这个不可一世的废物，悉数体会个中滋味，而徐志勋有多痛苦，偏心疼爱他的徐会长和对亲子溺爱至极的徐夫人，就会有多痛苦。他要让他们，统统亲身感受一番，他所经历过的痛苦。至于陆东植，他胆敢欺骗他，算起来也是罪有应得。  
两个月的时间，徐仁宇怀揣着这般歹毒的心思，一面完美地演绎他在人前需要展示的形象，一面不吝温柔地与陆东植延续秘密的恋情。看起来，他是一如既往的得心应手，有条不紊地进行自己的计划，可实际情况，却并非如此。  
问题出在后者。  
自从决定要好好利用陆东植肚子里的孩子后，徐仁宇又开始在夜里重复做那个被冰冷的火焰包围灼烧的怪梦了。  
他真的很讨厌这个梦，除了它总是一夜又一夜地造访之外，还因为梦中那种冰寒刺骨的感觉，实在是过于真实。他几乎每次都是被冻醒的，醒后冷得浑身发抖，哪怕他的房间、他的被窝其实非常温暖。这原本已经够让他厌恶了，可当它再度出现，它竟还能变得更加可憎——这一次，梦境有了一些改变，烈焰与浓烟的深处，多了一个人的影子。那是陆东植的影子，虽然那身影其实模糊得就像一团飘忽的黑雾，但他就是确信，那是他。他看到他，便会靠近他，而每每这时，窒息的感觉就会令他胸腔疼痛，是与寒冷一样真切的痛感，越是继续，越是感觉难以呼吸。可他停不下来，他总是执拗且急切地奔向那个一直与他保持着相对距离的影子，直到又冷又痛地惊醒。  
徐仁宇不知道这意味着什么，他不是一个会为梦困扰、被梦左右的人，但做梦的次数多了，他还是不免在意起来。而在意的结果，就是当他每每想到陆东植时，心中会撕扯出一种想要远离的强烈冲动。  
他想远离陆东植，彻底远离。原因并非出于他厌弃了对方，恰恰相反，他在害怕自己伤害对方。  
其实，说是害怕也并不恰当。  
徐仁宇在意识到这种异变产生后，曾对此认真地品析过。他觉得，那更像是一种忧惧，因为确定了伤害的必然性，而忧惧这样的结果产生。  
哈！好奇怪，他作为一个向来果决冷酷的捕食者，竟然对猎物于心不忍起来。  
简直妇人之仁。  
徐仁宇对此无法理解，但这种古怪的冲动，也并未给他造成什么实质性的影响就是了。  
他觉得，这只是他近来入戏太深而滋生的错觉。  
徐仁宇对陆东植是有好感的，他不否认这一点。正因为有好感，他才不排斥陪他玩恋爱游戏，且一玩就玩这么久，相当耐得住性子，全然不像对待以往那些同样出于利用的目的，而交往的情人那样，时刻充满了厌烦的情绪。  
他对他，即是虚情，又非假意。  
他们的恋情，就像包裹在毒药之外的甜蜜糖衣，既麻痹了陆东植，也或多或少麻痹了他。他由此对他产生一点怜爱疼惜的错觉，也不是没有可能。  
况且，他对陆东植产生奇怪的错觉也不是第一次了。在他们相识之初，他就常常觉得对方似曾相识，可事实证明，只是错觉作祟。因为随着他们不断深入交往，完全熟识之后，这种感觉便消失无踪了。  
总的说来，徐仁宇觉得这不算什么大事，他的目的明确，还不至于本末倒置。

陆东植对此一无所知。  
他幸福又烦恼着。幸福于拥有甜蜜的爱情和一个即将出生的孩子；烦恼于徐家人对这个孩子的期待和重视程度，完全出乎了他的意料，不禁让他隐隐害怕，日后就算自己能与徐志勋顺利离婚，恐怕也无法获得孩子的抚养权，而那时若再为争取孩子抖出真相……噢，他无法想象那将是怎样一个灾难性的局面。  
好在，徐仁宇给了他极为可靠的承诺，保证会处理好这些事，才让他没有因此过分困扰。  
陆东植是个单纯的乐天派，有时候，甚至是有些傻气了。虽然徐仁宇一次也没有告诉他，具体打算怎么处理，可他就是相信他，并为此感到安心。其实，这也不能怪他傻，他从来就没有质疑过徐仁宇的人品，又有什么理由不相信他呢？在他眼里，徐仁宇总是那么可靠，又那么能干，人也比他聪明，他说有办法，就一定有办法。  
除了这件事，徐志勋，同样也是让陆东植烦恼的一大原因。  
这家伙，明明是那么不着调的花花公子，却在得知他怀孕，认为自己要做爸爸后，以肉眼可见的速度成长了起来。似乎为了给自己即将出世的孩子做一个好的表率，徐志勋不仅改掉了私生活上的诸多陋习，在性情上也成熟稳重了许多，更难得的是，还有了事业心，开始积极筹划将来的事，大有要浪子回头，奋发图强重新做人的趋势。  
这样的成长，于他个人来说，无疑是极好的，可出于私心，陆东植却不希望他如此转变。这说来就有着卑鄙的意味在其中了，陆东植不想做那种见不得人好的烂人，可徐志勋越是往好的方向发展，对徐仁宇来说，就越是没有熬出头的机会。他自然是偏心他的，为此，他即便自我唾弃一万次，却还是希望徐志勋继续做一滩扶不上墙的烂泥。

徐家一直将怀上了长孙的陆东植近乎软禁地呵护着，不让他做任何耗体力的事情，不让他单独外出，就连在家活动，也随时有阿姨看护着。这样的情况，直到陆东植腹中的胎儿有了三个月大，得以平安度过医学上来讲容易流产的不稳定期，才得以好转。而他，实际上已经怀孕四个月了。  
三月初的时候，首尔迎来了入春后最大的一次寒潮，不仅气温降回到冬季的水平，还持续连绵了一周的阴雨。  
如此糟糕的天气，让向来身体很好的徐仁宇难得地患了重感冒，高烧不退，不得不请假在家休息。陆东植在聊天时听他说起，十分担心，为了能去看望他，他先打电话央求父亲开车来徐家，接他回家小聚，等到了陆家后，没坐一会儿又找借口单独开溜，如此辗转一番，这才打车去到徐仁宇的公寓。  
“是东植啊……不是让你不要来么，不听话，我已经好多了，外面还下着雨。”  
前来应门的徐仁宇见了他有些惊讶，继而摇头责备着让他进屋，可从他脸上无奈的笑意可以看出，他因为他的到来还是很高兴的。  
“嘿嘿！”陆东植狡黠地冲徐仁宇眨眨眼，见他病恹恹的，脸色很差，声音沙哑，连总是一丝不苟的头发也很没精神地耷拉着，全然一副他未曾见过的虚弱模样，虽然心疼对方病了，可在心里还是不厚道地觉得新奇。  
“没想到我会来吧？现在出来一趟可不容易，我跟你说……”陆东植边嘚瑟着自己为了出门是如何的智勇双全，边顺手探了探徐仁宇的额头，只觉烫得厉害。他赶紧住了嘴，急忙推着徐仁宇的背将他按回床上躺好，细心帮他掖好被子，又去冰箱里取出冰块，用毛巾包好替他降温，还跑到厨房张罗着要给他做午饭。全程嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，一会儿就徐仁宇不会照顾自己说教，一会儿讲些有意思的事给他解闷，直像个操心的小家长。  
徐仁宇没有被人这样体贴地照料过，当然，也没有被人这样啰啰嗦嗦地烦过，这样的体验于他可以说是新奇。他带着点不可思议的感觉，默默看着做这一切的陆东植，看了好一会儿，不禁哑然失笑。  
他觉得自己并不反感。  
虽然陆东植的话确实很多，还精力充沛地满屋子乱转，对于一个需要安心静养的病人来说，简直吵闹得要死。可怎么说呢？阴雨天这一室沉闷的死寂，却因为他的到来，而真切地活了过来。偌大冰冷的公寓，也因此瞬间充满了人气，就连空气，也变得生动又温暖。他喜欢安静，习惯了寂寞，却也意外的喜欢陆东植所带来的这种纷繁扰攘的感觉。更为奇妙的是，他的心，因为这一种吵，反而静了下来。是真正安谧安定的静，令他整个人完全放松下来，不自觉沉浸其中，任由陆东植忙活，任由他喋喋不休；甚至是令他松懈，懈怠，毫无防备地沉沉睡去，放任陆东植在他充满了秘密的公寓里行动自由。  
徐仁宇这一觉睡得很安稳，他又做梦了，但这次却是一个难得的好梦。  
梦里，他和陆东植并排躺在他就读过的那所高中的天台上。入眼的天空湛蓝高远，两道白色的飞机云点缀其间，初时极为清晰，渐渐散开，淡去，像融化在了碧空里。他静静地欣赏着，感觉慵懒又舒适，陆东植在他身边兴致勃勃地说话，吵是吵了点，却也让他感觉很舒服，他不时懒懒地附和一两句，对方便会发出傻气的笑声。  
梦中的场景是跳跃的，却都发生在校园里，他感觉自己似乎是回到了遥远的高中时代，而陆东植，成了他的同学。他们一会儿在无人的琴房里联手乱弹些曲子取乐，一会儿在曲折回环的走廊上追逐奔跑，一会儿在同一个本子上先后涂鸦，一会儿又回到洒满落日余晖的天台上嬉笑打闹……皆是幼稚至极，却也美好得让他甘愿如此幼稚，并乐在其中。  
一切毫无违和，自然而然地发生，仿佛这些场景就是真实存在过的那般。  
暮色渐渐覆满梦中的场景，黑夜悄悄逼近，入目是绯色的云彩和情人酡红的脸颊，有如绽放在枯野的小花，何等温柔的晚霞……

徐仁宇是被食物的香味唤醒的，闻起来，陆东植似乎煮了一锅浓浓的肉羹。  
晦涩的天光从只拉了一半窗帘的窗户外透进来，外面的雨小了些，却淅淅沥沥依旧在下着。卧室里很昏暗，门外有暖黄的光投射过来，令人安心，他感觉自己这一觉睡了很久，可听厨房里煎东西的滋啦滋啦声，应该不太久，陆东植这家伙还在为午餐忙碌着。  
徐仁宇坐起身，把放在床头的一杯温水喝了。他抬手试了试自己额头的温度，感觉烧已经退了，揉揉脸清醒片刻，便下床向厨房走去。  
陆东植正系着围裙在燃气灶前煎炒着什么，他的肚子已经有些凸显了，被围裙一勒更为明显，从侧面看去，是一个圆滑的起伏。徐仁宇的目光落在上面，眼神有一瞬间的阴暗。  
“你醒啦！我正打算做好最后一道菜再叫你。”  
听到他的脚步声，陆东植转头给了他一个大大的笑容。徐仁宇走近往平底锅里看了看，他正在煎豆腐，而一旁的流理台上，已经装盛好了一碗冒着热气的汤羹和三素一荤的四盘菜肴。  
“好些了吗？”陆东植询问着，放下锅铲往徐仁宇的额头上摸了摸，放下手才想起对方有洁癖，遂吐吐舌头，补救似地在围裙上擦了擦手，“已经降温了，正好吃饭，哈哈。”  
徐仁宇没说话，定定地在陆东植身后站着，饭菜的香味和满满的生活气息将他包围，让他感觉很陌生，却意外的舒适。他就那样静静地看着，嗅着，感受着，突然觉得自己住了很久的这套公寓也变得陌生了，似乎……第一次有了家的感觉？这个认知让他一下紧张起来，莫名有些无所适从。  
“你平时都不做饭的吗？一厨房的厨具碗筷都没开封过，太夸张了！我全都洗了一遍才开始做，不然这会儿都能吃上了。”陆东植没有发觉他的反常，自顾自与他说着话，一心忙着给自己的煎豆腐调味，“冰箱里的食材倒是很多，也很新鲜，你可真是太奇怪了。”  
徐仁宇确实是不自己做饭的，但他喜欢订购各种食材将冰箱塞得满满当当，放几天，等到它们不太新鲜了，再扔掉更换新的一批。  
这已经成了他的一个日常习惯，但他从没想过自己为什么要这样做，只是有了想法，于是便做了。现在听陆东植提起，仔细一思量，他觉得应该是空荡荡的冰箱让他感觉寒冷又孤寂，每每看到便碍眼得可以，潜意识里，他是希望自己的公寓能尽可能像一个家的。  
“我想等你给我做饭，于是事先准备着。”徐仁宇半真半假地说道，听在陆东植耳中，则是纯然的调侃。  
“你逗我呢！之前还说不要我过来。”  
徐仁宇不置可否地“嗯”了一声，从后面圈住陆东植的腰，将下巴枕在了他的肩膀上。  
“喂，你是黏人精？还是树袋熊？你趴在我背上，我都没办法操作了。”  
陆东植笑着抱怨，拿胳膊肘轻捅他，他便握了他的手，与他一起用锅铲翻搅锅里的食物。  
“我是病人。”徐仁宇正色道。  
而病人总归有一些特权，比如放弃思考，比如耍赖撒娇。即便这不符合他的自我要求，于他存在着诸多不确定的风险，但此时的气氛过于美妙，他放任自己沉浸在这一刻的温馨里，享受一刻，也软弱一刻。

事实证明，贪恋着温暖是一件极其危险的事情。  
饭菜很快上桌，徐仁宇原本没什么胃口，可架不住陆东植热切的眼神，还是满足他的期待强自多吃了一些，边吃还边夸赞对方向来很好的厨艺今天又有所精进，让得了夸奖的陆东植，笑得眉眼弯弯。  
“嘿……我就少吃一点啦，要留着肚子待会儿回去吃我爸做的饭。老头子不放我出门，非得我承诺一定回家吃饭，才允许我出来的。”  
陆东植却只喝了半碗肉羹便搁了勺子，只笑眯眯看着他吃。从之前的聊天中，徐仁宇已然知晓他今天过来一趟有多么波折，此番沉浸在家的氛围中，又享用了可口的美食，心里、胃里皆暖暖的，一时竟让他为此感动起来，心跳似乎错乱了频率，被这股迟来却汹涌的情绪涤荡得心脏颤动。  
徐仁宇已经很久没有对身边的人和事产生过共情了，这样的情绪对于他来说，亦无疑是陌生的。他忍不住将之抓住，在心间反复品味，仔细揣摩，越品，越是觉得自己的身体在这股情绪的主导下，产生了诸多奇怪的反应，胸闷、呼吸凝滞、鼻子发酸……皆是些陌生又久违的感觉。  
与此同时，那个偏离了徐仁宇本愿的念头，又再度闯入他的脑海，且比以往任何一次都更加强烈，强烈到几乎无法阻挡——他想要远离陆东植，彻底远离！  
徐仁宇默默将未拿筷子的那只手垂到桌下，紧紧掐住了自己的大腿。他的腿在抖，神经质的，或者说，他全身都在控制不住地发抖。而疼痛，只能稍稍缓解一下这种状态，却并不能完全让他平静下来。  
远离陆东植的念头，很快演变成了尖啸般的声音，在徐仁宇的脑子里回响，尖锐到让他感觉有些许耳鸣。他再也没办法将它划归为错觉了，它仿佛是一道指令，命令并督促着他的身体做些什么、说些什么，无比强硬，不容违抗。  
徐仁宇手上的力道不自觉地一加再加，在腿上暴起的剧痛中，他清晰地感受到一种失控的异变，正在他的体内发生，前所未有的清晰。他觉得自己似乎是被一股不知名的力量操纵了，承载他意识的那一部分无法再控制自己的精神，对自己的身体也逐渐丧失操控权。他的嘴因此不听话地张了张，而后，他便听见自己的声音艰难地说道：“……东植，你以后不要再来找我了，离我……离我远一点。”  
说完这句话，徐仁宇有一瞬间的脱力，感觉自己仿佛耗尽力气，刚进行完一场角逐厮杀。随之而来的，便是一种深深的恐惧，因为他清楚地认识到，并没有什么不知名的力量在操纵他，拼尽全力想将这话说出口的是他自己，拼命要压制这话被说出口的也是他自己，他的自我确乎是分裂出了另一个人格。  
现在，他赢了，也输了，心脏挫败地疼着也快意地疼着，对于这个结果，一时间，竟很难分清是快慰的成分多一些，还是沮丧的成分多一些。  
“啊？”说笑着的陆东植被他突然出口的这句话弄得一愣，他不解地看向他，一脸没听懂的迷茫。  
被分裂的感觉左右着的徐仁宇，眼神复杂地看着陆东植。他的内心同样很复杂，既想保护他，又想伤害他，两种想法依托于两种截然不同的情感，炽热的爱意与森冷的漠然交杂。  
“咦……说胡话就算了，还怪怪地盯着我，难道又发烧了？”陆东植说着探身将手捂上了徐仁宇的额头，试试他的温度，又试试自己的比较一下，坐回去噘着嘴嘟囔，“也不烫啊，奇怪……”  
思绪混乱的徐仁宇又重新掐起了自己的大腿，他并没有丧失理智，而理智告诉他，他得尽快冷静下来，赶在陆东植起疑前，为他刚刚反常的失言圆场。  
“仁宇？”  
“唔……呵，我的意思是，我怕我的重感冒会传染给你。”  
徐仁宇勉强笑了笑，强压下心中一股不容忽视的抗拒感，为自己听起来莫名其妙的发言重新做了一个解释。  
话一出口，他便明显感觉自己变得烦躁不安，还隐隐伴随一种失落的悲伤，似乎他很惋惜，惋惜那句冲破重重束缚好不容易才传达出来的话，就这样被轻易曲解了意思。  
徐仁宇不太清楚自己这是怎么了，可能是因为生病的关系？他今天脑子有些不清醒；或许是因为午餐前做的那个梦？他很少会做那样平和美好的梦；亦或许是因为短时间内感受了太多陌生的东西？让他连带着变得不正常起来；还有可能是因为他放任自己软弱了？果然这样的状态就意味着危险；甚至是因为最近持续苍白发冷的天气？阴雨天总不免让人多愁善感一些……总之，他不承认让陆东植远离自己，是出自他的本意。  
“是哦，有这小家伙在，我要是感冒了都不能吃药。”陆东植不疑有他，还恍然大悟地摸了摸自己的肚子。  
很多很多年以后，每当陆东植回忆往事，都会为这个阴雨天的瞬间懊恼叹息。如果当时他不那么大意，或许他就能听到，那个真正与他相爱着的人所发出的，向他示警的悲鸣。


	14. 春日逝

都说春光易逝，除开抒情和比喻的成分，一年的四个季节里，春天确实给人最为短暂的感觉。  
陆东植原本也是这样认为的，可刚过去的一个月，却让他感觉格外难熬。  
原因出在他和徐仁宇的关系上。  
自从三月初去徐仁宇的公寓探病那次之后，陆东植明显感觉到了徐仁宇对自己的冷落，甚至是躲避。然而，这种感觉虽然明显，可细究起来，又十分的微妙。  
因为对方并没有敷衍他。  
每次他给他发信息或打电话，徐仁宇的态度都和之前没什么两样，会用很快的速度回复，聊起天来也耐心又温柔。只是，他不再见他，每次当他提议两人见个面时，徐仁宇总会用一些听起来很正当的理由回绝；再者，徐仁宇也不再主动联系他了。陆东植试过整整一个周不和徐仁宇联络，而对方也就真的整整一个周都音信全无。  
这样的情况在之前是从来没有发生过的，特别是后者。  
陆东植虽然神经大条，却也隐隐察觉到，他们之间似乎是出了问题。可他想不通到底是什么问题，他们并未就什么争吵过，也没有闹过不愉快，甚至，都没有什么特别的事情发生，实在不应该突然就变成这样。  
难道，是他工作太忙了？自己现在不上班，成天无所事事，或许是因为太闲才想多了吧？还是说，他已经腻了他们之间的关系？！带着诸如此类的猜想，陆东植忐忑难安。他一会儿怀疑徐仁宇是不是厌烦了他，一会儿又怀疑自己是不是孕期过于敏感自寻烦恼；一会儿生气徐仁宇不主动联系他，一会儿又觉得这样计较谁先联系谁的自己幼稚且无聊……一个周的时间，陆东植都陷在这般左右摇摆的纠结中，直把自己烦恼得不行。烦恼到一定的程度，他就戳着手机暗自发誓，如果徐仁宇不主动找他，他是绝对不会再理他的！  
当时的他，可谓是信誓旦旦，硬气铿锵，徐志勋从一旁经过，还奇怪他干嘛玩个手机，玩出了一副咬牙切齿的表情。但实际上，几天之后，陆东植还是忍不住给徐仁宇打去了电话。  
他有一种预感，如果自己不主动联络，这家伙很有可能会就此与他断了联系也说不定？  
陆东植做好了不被搭理、或与徐仁宇大吵一架的准备，为此，他特意避人耳目，去了花园的僻静角落打这通电话。可当徐仁宇接起电话，却语气如常，丝毫没有异样地同他说话，仿佛他们昨天才刚刚彻夜长谈过一般。当被问及最近都在忙什么，为什么杳无音讯时，也满怀歉意地给了合情合理的解释，还十分愧疚于自己忙于新的项目，而疏于对他的陪伴。  
陆东植本就不是无理取闹的性格，相反，他是那类遇事先从自己身上找原因的人，说好听一点叫懂事，说的不好听，就是喜欢用别人的过错为难自己。听手机那端的徐仁宇这样一说，原本还又气又委屈的他，立马就消了火气，甚至还为自己的胡思乱想汗颜。他反过来安慰徐仁宇，让他不要自责，安心好好工作，并爽朗地表示自己一点事都没有，不需要他额外挂心。  
即便挂断通话后，他的内心其实有一点失落。

等到两人再见面，就已经是四月中旬了。  
徐宗贤的生日临近，这是一年中的几个重要日子之一，以往都是作为上流交际的由头，举办盛大的宴会或酒会，宴请各大财阀和高官政要。但今年情况有些不同，在例行的生日宴会之前，徐宗贤先在家中举办了一个只有家庭成员参加的庆生聚会。  
这一天是周末，徐仁宇照例起得很早，但在快要临近中午时，他才带着事先吩咐曹宥真准备的礼物，驱车前往本宅。  
他对徐宗贤的这一安排嗤之以鼻。这个向来不看重家庭氛围的男人看来是真的老了，受到即将添丁的喜悦的感染，竟也开始在意起家人间的和睦温情来。但又有什么用呢？为时已晚。大家会配合他做戏，不过是看在财产的份上，想想，真是可笑又可悲。  
“小俊啊！不要把你的赛车往过道上开，很容易被人一脚踩扁的！”  
徐仁宇停好车，顺着地下车库的台阶往上走的时候，刚好听到陆东植的声音。  
听起来，对方正陪大姐家的小孩在前面的庭院里玩耍。他的脚步因此一滞，内心涌起既渴望又抗拒的矛盾情绪。  
诸如此类的矛盾情绪很多，徐仁宇并不陌生，自那个阴雨天后，每当他想起陆东植，它们便会出现，搅乱他的心绪，却始终较量不出高下，让他烦躁又痛苦。最后，他暂且想明白了一件事，也做了一个艰难的妥协，他想，他确实一点也不在乎陆东植肚子里孩子的死活，不论是死还是活，他都无所谓。只要陆东植够识趣，不再招惹他，自觉远离他，他便完全把他当作一个局外人忽视掉，同时也放过那个被他纳入报复计划的孩子。  
一切都取决于陆东植，这是他给他最大限度的仁慈。  
“嘿！越叫你越跑，我都快追不上你了，别往台阶那边去！”  
但徐仁宇很快便继续往上走去，从他加快的脚步中，不难看出此刻是哪一种情绪占了上风。  
“可是它在草地上又跑不快……啊！”  
大姐家的孩子，是一个四岁大的男孩，个头刚过徐仁宇的膝盖。此时一边追着自己的遥控赛车跑，一边回头说话，一不留神撞到徐仁宇腿上，当即向后跌了个大大的屁股墩儿。  
“俊啊，没事吧？”徐仁宇蹲下身扶起小俊，和颜悦色地关心道，眼睛却一直盯着往这边小跑过来的陆东植。  
陆东植的肚子比起他们上次见面时又大了一圈，在宽松的套头薄毛衣下圆滚滚的，已经是难以忽视的程度了。  
“舅舅，舅舅好……”  
小俊是个活泼开朗的孩子，却不知为何独独有些怵他，即便他展露给他的，从来都是好脸色。此时仰起脸来怯生生同他问好，自己揉着应该是摔疼了的小屁股，一副想哭又不敢哭的表情，等到陆东植过来便立马扑向他，抱着他的腿藏了起来。  
“好了好了，摔疼了没？让你别跑偏不听。”陆东植拍拍小俊安抚道，抬头看向徐仁宇，露出一个笑容，局促地同他打招呼，“你、你来啦！”  
他有些紧张，猛然见到自己一个半月未见却还是那么帅气迷人的恋人，他的心一下子跳得很快，脸也微微有些发烫。为此，陆东植在心里暗骂自己没出息。  
“嗯，来晚了，路上有点堵。”徐仁宇微笑着回应，随手捡起小俊落在一旁的遥控赛车还给他，但小俊却不敢接，只扒拉着陆东植的腿仰头眼巴巴看着，这让徐仁宇不禁冲陆东植摇头好笑道，“东植还真是在哪里都有好人缘，这孩子从小就莫名其妙怕我，看起来，他很喜欢你。”  
陆东植代小俊接过遥控车，也笑了：“他一般喜欢我，他很喜欢的是他的‘小朋友’。”  
“小朋友？”  
“喏，”面对徐仁宇表露的疑惑，陆东植低头揉了揉自己的肚子，解释道，“就今天一上午的时间，他已经单方面和我肚子里的宝宝成了最好的朋友，带来的所有玩具都要和他分享。这不，快开饭了，还一定要缠着我带‘小朋友’同他一起玩遥控车。”  
徐仁宇盯着陆东植那只在肚子上揉来揉去的手，第一次对那手下的触感产生了好奇。鬼使神差般的，他也把自己的手放了上去，来回摸了摸，只觉浑圆饱满，手感极佳。他又试探着轻轻按了按，有点硬，不似他想象中像灌了水的气球那般软。而就在这时，徐仁宇感觉自己的掌心被什么东西碰了碰，是很有力很真实的触碰，来自陆东植的肚子，熨贴着他的手掌，在他心中激起一阵说不清道不明的奇异电流。这让他有点惊讶，同时，也意识到了自己在干什么，方如梦初醒般蓦地收回手，抬头，便见陆东植正带着一脸狡黠的笑意看着他。  
“嘿，吓到了？那天我也吓了一跳！”  
原来是胎动。  
徐仁宇恍然。他记得陆东植曾在第一次感觉到胎动时，特意打电话同他分享过。当时的陆东植格外兴奋，在电话那头兴高采烈地啰嗦了好半天，让他觉得很烦。  
他厌烦陆东植和他讨论任何关于这个孩子的话题，那让他觉得自己正作为一个冤大头被嘲笑着。他亦时常愤怒到疑惑，陆东植怎么敢？在欺骗着他的情况下还敢时常嘚瑟？总是宝宝长、宝宝短，喋喋不休，烦不胜烦……该死的是，事实上，他不仅敢，还附带一脸天真，有恃无恐，比如现在。  
“这会儿估计感觉到你在摸他，开心起来就想和你顽皮了，宝宝很喜欢你……嗯？”  
徐仁宇嘲弄地勾起了嘴角，露出一个很不友善的笑容。陆东植有些奇怪地噤了声，正想问他怎么了，就听到身后远远传来徐志勋不耐烦的呼喝。  
“你一直杵在那儿干什么？进来开饭了！”  
呃，原来是看到了徐志勋。  
陆东植这样想着，听徐志勋的嚷嚷，明显也是故意无视了徐仁宇，他为此有点头疼。  
“别管他，我们先进去吧。”  
害怕剑拔弩张的二人闹出什么事来，陆东植暗暗扯了扯徐仁宇的衣袖提醒，然后牵着小俊离开了。

难得的庆生聚会，让向来冷清的徐家大宅又变得像新年时那样热闹。  
徐仁宇走进客厅的时候，一家人已经在张罗着开饭了。徐宗贤对他还是一贯冷淡的态度，收了礼物随手搁下，也不打开看看。倒是平时傲慢嚣张总对他视而不见的徐夫人，如今因为徐志勋失势，收敛了许多，不仅很有眼见力地在一旁陪着笑脸，还亲切地喊他的名字，招呼他去饭厅入座。  
饭局开场，其乐融融，是徐仁宇预料中的局面，势利鬼们围绕着如何讨好老狐狸，竞相展开矫揉造作的表演。以往，他也是其中之一，会抓住每一个机会说好听的话，会逼迫自己欣然吃下原本厌恶的恶心生食，只为获得些许敷衍的青睐。但做了太多的无用功后，今天他已经不打算再这么做了，冷眼旁观，才觉一切原来是多么可笑，卖力演出的每一个人都是滑稽的小丑，包括曾经的他自己。  
徐仁宇安静地进食，他不说话，徐家人也就自动无视了他，故意忽略了他。他仿佛被稀释成了热闹之外一抹惨淡的背景色，融入空气之中，即便他本身是一个存在感极强的人。没人搭理他，只有坐在斜对面的陆东植，时不时隔着餐桌向他投来关切而愁闷的眼神。似乎他感同身受了他的尴尬冷遇，替他忿忿不平、忧心忡忡，那暗自气恼的模样，看起来，竟比他这个泰然自若的当事人还像当事人。徐仁宇一面暗笑陆东植的杞人忧天多余又愚蠢，一面又十分享受被他这般一心牵系的感觉，特别是当旁边的徐志勋总想同陆东植说话，都总被他无视的时候。  
于是，徐仁宇悄悄对着陆东植弯了弯嘴角，回以他一个安抚的眼神。然后他便满意地看到陆东植不好意思地低下头去，偷笑着扒饭，而一旁像是刚找到了新话题的徐志勋再一次碰壁，郁闷地闭了嘴。  
“东植啊，多吃一些菜，你现在是最需要补充营养的。”  
陆东植的另一边坐着的是徐夫人，说话间，又往陆东植那已经被她帮夹的菜肴堆出了小山的碗里，舀了一勺虾仁。那架势，似乎她今天坐在这个座位上，就是为了填鸭式督促陆东植吃饭似的。  
“啊！谢、谢谢妈……”  
陆东植明显感到为难，但又不好拒绝，倒是徐志勋看不下去了，把他碗里的食物分走一部分，冲自己妈妈翻白眼道：“用得着这样喂吗？我看他已经够营养了。”  
“嗨！你这孩子……”徐夫人对上徐志勋，是一贯的没脾气，当下被堵得有点难堪，也只能小声抱怨，“东植现在可是一个人吃两个人的份。”  
“那又怎样？”  
徐夫人被横了一眼，一时语塞，徐会长不咸不淡地斥责了徐志勋两句，场面顿时有些尴尬。  
大姐是个有眼见力的，赶紧打圆场，笑着接话道：“东植被您照顾得很好呢，胎儿发育得也好，他的肚子，可比我怀小俊四个多月的时候大。”  
“咳！咳、咳咳……”  
陆东植心里有鬼，听了这话，正喝着汤的他当即就被呛着了。因为他的咳嗽，徐仁宇也停了筷子，露出玩味的表情看向他这边。  
“你慢点喝行不行，又没人和你抢。”  
好在，除了他们两个，在座的其他人都不疑有他。徐夫人得了台阶，赶紧邀功似地炫耀起，自己对儿媳和未来的孙子是如何精心照顾。徐志勋帮陆东植拍了拍背顺气，还开心地摸着他圆鼓鼓的肚子，冲大姐得意道：“小俊生下来就瘦巴巴的，我儿子可不一样，瞧瞧，跟怀了双胞胎似的。”  
“啧，吃着饭呢，你别动手动脚……”陆东植小声责怪，一把拍开了徐志勋的手。  
当着徐仁宇的面，他不太好意思与徐志勋说话或接触，担心对方误会。  
然而，徐志勋却偏要与他对着干，手被拍开，干脆直接搂上了他的肩膀，任凭陆东植拿手肘捅他，就是不放开。小两口亲亲热热的模样，惹来姐姐和姐夫的调侃，就连向来严肃的徐会长也露出笑容，任由大家说说笑笑。一时间，餐桌上的氛围融洽至极，欢乐洋溢，好不热闹。  
徐仁宇依旧是没有参与，他不属于这个家，此时，不论真情或假意的和谐都是他们的，他什么也没有，也不屑于拥有。而作为揣着徐家宝贝长孙，被所有人关注的焦点，陆东植则尴尬到了极点。他一面陪着笑脸，疲于应对各种有关他腹中胎儿的关心和打趣；一面暗暗向着低头沉默进食的徐仁宇频频张望，渴望他以眼神回应自己，又害怕他投来目光，内心忐忑又焦急。看着对方被排除在热闹之外，显得落寞寂寥的身影，他甚至产生了浓浓的负罪感，觉得自己像是背叛了他一样。  
不该是这样的，他应该与他一起，陪伴他，温暖他。而不是像现在这样，因为自己使得他更加孤单。  
“不过志勋近来倒是真的懂事了不少，看来要做爸爸这件事，真能让顽皮的男孩成长为可靠的男人呢！”  
“呵，就他？我看他还是一样的不长进，成天只知道气我。”  
“爸……”  
“哈哈！你爸爸逗你呢，昨天他还和我说，打算等东植生产后就恢复你的职位，让你回公司上班。”  
“真的？谢谢爸爸！”  
“你先别忙着得意，我丑话说在前头，这回要是再胡来，我就直接把公司交给孙辈了。”  
“嘿嘿，那我替我儿子打工，保证更卖力。”  
徐仁宇原本是心无波澜地无视着他们的谈笑，但听到这儿，他握着餐刀的那只手的手背上，还是不可抑制地暴出了青筋。  
——失算了。  
是他的失误，他低估了长孙在这个家族里的价值，算错了徐志勋能从孩子身上获得的利益，看起来，对方似乎就要靠着这点再度翻身。徐仁宇内心懊恼着，表面上，却依旧从容不迫地继续切肉、放入嘴中、咀嚼吞咽，因为他发现，徐会长正在不动声色地观察着他的反应。  
——不，还不算晚。  
但很快，徐仁宇便镇定下来，他发现自己并没有必要慌张，毕竟要不要让这个孩子出生，决定权还握在他的手中。  
这样想着，徐仁宇抬眼看了看陆东植，对方正小幅度反复推拒着徐志勋不断搂上他身体的手，同时唯唯诺诺地应承与他说话的徐夫人及徐会长，显得紧张窝囊，无措到有些可怜。感觉到他的目光，陆东植也向他看了过来，眼神里满是心虚和歉疚，闪闪烁烁，一副快哭出来的样子，显得更加可怜了。但徐仁宇却一点也不可怜他，一股莫名的怒火从他心底升腾而起，骤然燎原——他憎恶陆东植眼里的歉意，为什么要感到抱歉？为什么要对他抱歉？懦弱无能的家伙，就连伤害他的时候，还要摆出这一副无可奈何的表情，仿佛情非得已，需要得到谅解与垂怜。  
伤害。  
虽然徐仁宇不愿承认，但陆东植参与进那幅其乐融融的画面里的事实，确实伤害到了他。  
这原本没什么，潜意识里，徐仁宇是渴望陆东植伤害他，希望陆东植能对他狠心一些的。那样的话，他就能斩断自己那些莫名其妙，仿佛精神分裂般的多愁善感，决绝而坚定地做他计划好的事，心无旁骛地完成他必须要做到的一切。  
伤害，纯粹的伤害，不要觉得亏欠了他，至少，不要总对他抱歉。  
但陆东植会做的，明显是与他想要的，背道而驰的。这让徐仁宇在聚会结束离开后，接到陆东植第一时间给他打来的道歉电话时，没能按捺住脾气，冲他发了火。  
“为什么要向我道歉？你整天有什么好抱歉的？装作是个善良的人，除了成天被人欺负、让人瞧不起之外，没人会觉得你很高尚！”  
“不是、我只是觉得……我、我没有……唔，你生气了？”  
陆东植鲜少听他用如此冰冷严厉的语气说话，嗫嚅着不知该如何解释，最后只能试探着，询问了一个答案再明显不过的问题。他的想法其实很简单，他想要安慰一下遭遇不公、备受冷落的徐仁宇，同时，也确实为自己没能陪在他身边共同面对人情冷暖，而心怀歉疚。但显然，他搞砸了，他的关心和致歉不仅没能安慰到徐仁宇，还反而起到了火上浇油的作用。  
陆东植小心翼翼的询问，让徐仁宇一时无言。他的沉默以对，换来了陆东植更多不知所措的解释，听起来句句笨拙，却是情真意切，听得他心中又泛起了异样的痛感，是酸涩胀闷，丝丝入扣的疼痛。  
抢在自己要因此动摇之前，徐仁宇打断了他，带着点疲惫敷衍的笑意，推说自己只是心情不好，没有生他气的意思。陆东植很好哄，当即便松了一口气开心起来，他又陆陆续续说了好多逗人开心的话，效果却不怎么好，只逗得徐仁宇心中泛起一阵又一阵的苍凉。  
这份苍凉属于他心中的另一个自我，徐仁宇想，而受这个自我的影响，他是给了陆东植机会的。  
过去一个半月的时间，他有意疏远陆东植，不主动联系他，不与他见面，但陆东植还是执迷不悟地靠近他，招惹他，给予他伤害他的机会……他明明给了他远离危险的机会，是他自己没有珍惜。  
徐仁宇又在心里强调了一遍。  
难道他不清楚，以陆东植的性格，他什么都不说的态度，是必然无法令对方成功远离他的吗？不，他很清楚，他比谁都清楚。  
他被压抑的那个卑微软弱的自我，从来就没有战胜过他畸变后那个高贵冷血的自我。他只是遵循了弱者擅于逃避问题的心态，将引发分歧的难题抛了出去，抛给陆东植，不主动，不拒绝，用这种暧昧不清、甚至是欲擒故纵的卑鄙方式，以此心安理得地达到他既定的目的。  
欺骗自己，亦或安抚自己，不过是鳄鱼的眼泪罢了。  
“……东植，我有电话打进来了。”  
“啊、那你先接！我回头再打给你。”  
“嗯。”  
徐仁宇看着持续震动的手机，来电显示是“那个人”。他犹豫了一下，还是接了起来，听筒里瞬时传来柳在俊的声音。  
每个人都在算计着他，逼迫着他，威胁着他。  
他的前方是一个个陷阱，一重重悬崖，是踏错一步就将万劫不复的深渊。  
回首，则是满目疮痍，遍地狼藉，就连零星美好的部分也终归化作一场伤逝。  
他其实根本就没有心软的资格和爱人的权利，没有。

几天后，徐宗贤每年例行的盛大生日宴会，在徐家的豪宅中举办。  
那是一个风和日丽的午后，受邀而来的宾客们齐聚在别墅外精心装饰过的宽阔草坪上，抓着春日的尾巴，尽情享受明媚曼妙的春光。  
孩子们则四下里追逐奔跑，嬉戏玩闹。不知哪个顽皮的小孩藏起了小俊最心爱的遥控赛车，惹得他哭起了鼻子，最后还是他向来惧怕的舅舅给他提供了线索，让他去别墅里寻找。  
眼见所有人都聚在草坪上，陆东植悄悄溜进屋，上了二楼，朝走廊尽头空置的客房走去。这是他前一晚同徐仁宇商量好的，趁下午户外茶会的时间，进行秘密的幽会。  
上楼的时候，陆东植看到了正在走廊上玩遥控车的小俊。孩子明显也看到了他，陆东植不好闪躲，便笑着问道：“小俊啊，怎么不去外面和小朋友们玩？”  
“他们坏坏！我不要和他们玩了，这里是我的专属跑道。”小俊嘟着嘴巴回答，一副气鼓鼓的模样。  
“小舅妈，你怎么也不在外面玩呀？”  
“我累了，回房休息一下。”  
陆东植路过小俊身边的时候，小俊照例抱住他凸起的肚子，将小脸贴在上面，同他的“小朋友”亲热了一下。  
孩童幼稚的举动逗乐了陆东植，他向自己的房间走去，待到小俊追着玩具车跑到了走廊的另一边，才快走几步，闪身进了客房。  
徐仁宇上楼的时候特意避开了小俊。  
他在走廊拐角的阴暗处站定，听着玩具车开动的声响和小俊追在后面的跑动声，摊开的掌心里，静静躺着一个小小的黑色遥控器。他目色深沉地看着它，看了半晌，他掏出手机发送了一条信息。很快，走廊尽头的房门开了，陆东植握着手机从里面走出来。  
陆东植一边走，一边低头回复着消息。他有点疑惑，徐仁宇为什么临时更改了约会地点，忽然让他下楼去。  
红色的玩具赛车在小俊的操控下，沿着走廊呈直线奔跑，却在陆东植正准备下楼梯时蓦地变换了行驶轨迹，突然拐弯加速，如脱缰的野马般径直朝着他脚下疾驰。  
“啊！”  
变故就发生在一瞬间，摆弄着手机的陆东植被玩具车猝不及防一绊，重心不稳，脚下踏空，顿时从回转的扶梯上滚了下去，只来得及发出一声短促的惊呼。  
一路磕碰着翻滚坠落，当陆东植感觉眼前天旋地转的一切终于停下来时，他已经侧躺在一楼的地板上了。头顶上方传来小俊惊恐的尖叫声，被他双耳中嗡嗡的耳鸣声阻隔，好像是从遥远的天边传来。  
陆东植完全摔懵了，遭受撞击的脑袋很晕，让他的反应有些迟钝，率先感觉到的，是自己被身体压着的胳膊传来钻心的疼痛。他想动，却身体沉重，全身都很痛，只能费力地翻身躺平，先挣扎着将被压住的手解放出来。他的胳膊以一个不自然的角度弯折着，他想应该是骨折了，但随即，他便没心思再去理会自己胳膊的伤势了，因为他的腹中骤然暴起一阵撕心裂肺的绞痛，让他只觉肝胆俱裂，几欲死去。  
与此同时，他感到身下一热，似乎涌出了很多液体，一下便将他的裤子打湿了。  
“呃……救、救……唔啊……”  
陆东植不敢去确认那液体的颜色，僵硬地用还能动的那只手紧按着肚子呻吟，腹中的剧痛令他无力发出求救的喊声，内心的恐惧则令他浑身近乎抽搐地颤抖。  
他害怕到了极点，他不愿面对却隐约确定他正在失去，失去他生命中极为重要的一部分。  
很快，小俊的尖叫嚎哭引来了在厨房里忙活的保姆，保姆的惊叫又吸引了屋外草坪上众人的注意。失去意识前，陆东植感觉有无数的人正向着他涌来，他们奔跑着，尖叫着，嘶喊着，各种嘈杂的声音像洪水一般将他倾覆。他觉得自己应该是哭了，视线被水雾模糊，影影绰绰间，他好像看到了徐仁宇？但他不在那些人里，他在……他在……  
徐仁宇站在二楼不起眼的廊柱后，俯视着楼下混乱的场景，以及晕厥在血泊中的陆东植，咬着指甲神经质地发笑，眼中尽是癫狂的神采。  
那是一个疯子才有的眼神。  
他的内心亦像疯了般极乐又极痛着，过于激烈的情绪，刺激得他肾上腺素飙升，头脑一片空白，整个人狂乱兴奋到被轻微的晕眩感笼罩。  
当徐仁宇的目光落在随后赶至的徐宗贤身上时，他用唇语，无声送上了祝福。  
“爸爸，生日快乐。”  
喜欢这份礼物吗？这一次，是我亲手为您准备的。


	15. 命运的三边

陆东植发现自己正行走在一条两侧有着许多房间的走廊上。  
走廊里光线昏暗，长得似乎没有尽头，空气里飘荡着一种刺鼻的气味，似乎是消毒水味？他皱了皱鼻子，一边走，一边左右拧动那些紧闭的房间门上的把手，却都纹丝不动，每一扇门都被反锁着。  
为此，陆东植有些悻悻然。他整个人处在一种不自知的迷茫中，没有主动思考自己为何会置身于此的意识，只是被动地对眼前的一切作出反应。而就在此时，他听到了声音，一个少年的说话声。  
“第一天夜里死去的人，被剜去了眼睛，也许是因为窥见了秘密？”  
“第二天夜里死去的人，被割掉了耳朵，也许是因为误听了秘密？”  
他在念什么乱七八糟的东西？陆东植疑惑起来。  
那声音忽远忽近地飘荡着，似乎是在诵读一首奇怪的小诗，回响在这晦暗阴森的走廊上，显得无比诡异。  
“第三天夜里死去的人，被缝上了嘴唇，也许是因为谈论了秘密？”  
少年声音诵读的恐怖句子，听得陆东植感觉瘆得慌，而更为瘆人的是，他越听，越觉得那个少年的声音十分熟悉，就连对方诵读的内容，他也感到熟悉。他确信自己一定曾在什么地方听过这个声音，听过这些句子，只是一时半会儿想不起来了。  
“第四天夜里死去的人，被砍断了双腿，也许是因为接近了秘密？”  
到底是在什么地方听到过？陆东植绞尽脑汁努力回想，鬼使神差的，他竟跟着那声音呢喃出了下一句——  
“第五天夜里死去的人，被敲碎了脑袋，也许是因为知晓了秘密？”  
不是随声附和，而是这句话提前出现在了他的脑子里，以至于他能与少年的声音同步，将它说出口。  
没有比这更惊悚的了！陆东植“嗷”了一声，猛地用手捂住嘴，他惊骇地发现，不止这一句，接下来的一句他也知道。  
“第六天夜里死去的人，手里握着自己的心脏，因为那颗心里装满了秘密。”  
陆东植不敢再想下去，而随着他拒绝回想，那个少年的诵读声也戛然而止，空荡荡的走廊里突兀地安静下来，一片死寂。  
第七天夜里……第七天夜里……  
人或许都是犯贱的，等到陆东植真的什么也回想不起来了，他却又感觉意犹未尽，异常渴望知道少年没念完的这首小诗接下来的内容。  
第七天夜里……唔……剩下的两句是什么来着？陆东植莫名笃定这首恐怖诗歌还剩下两句，但他想不起来了，这回，是无论如何也想不起来。他感觉自己的脑袋好像被挖空了一大块，被他遗忘的还远不止这个。  
他由此变得焦虑、忐忑、烦躁、惶恐，如同应和他的情绪，死寂的走廊里蓦地响起了杂乱的敲门声！砰砰砰的声响从每一扇门后面传来，仿佛每一扇门后都有人在奋力敲击着，急促而暴躁。很快，那些声响便不能用敲门声来形容了，它们更像是拍打和擂捶所发出的声音，甚至是撞击！有人、不……有什么东西正渴望破门而出，并野蛮凶悍地破坏着桎梏它们的阻碍！  
陆东植吓得大叫起来，开始在走廊里拔腿狂奔。他非常害怕门后的东西，一种源自于内心最深处的恐惧将他笼罩，他无端认定门后是比野兽、或者不知名的怪物更为可怕的事物，一旦释放，便会将他摧毁在瞬息之间。  
此起彼伏的撞门声从四面八方涌来，声如雷动，令整个空间也跟着颤动起来。陆东植感觉脚下的地板在剧烈摇晃，眼前无限延伸的走廊变得扭曲，仿佛下一秒就要崩塌。他只能逃命似地向前跑，尽量无视路过的每扇房门处散发的威胁，忽然，他看到前方不远处的一扇门开了，缝隙里透出淡淡的白光。  
柔和的光晕在这阴暗混乱的环境中无疑是一种救赎，陆东植顾不得多想，几乎是本能地朝着那扇半开的门加速冲刺，一把推开门便冲了进去。  
“啊——”  
然而，门后却是向下的楼梯，陆东植冲得太猛，在进门的瞬间就一脚踏空，惨叫着滚了下去。  
他想起来了！  
天旋地转间，陆东植想起了他遗忘的很重要的一件事，他的肚子里还有一个孩子。这让陆东植满心惶恐，下意识在翻滚下落途中双手护住了肚子，即便可能没什么实质性的保护作用。  
噗通——  
楼梯尽头，迎接他的不是想象中坚硬的地板，陆东植感觉自己一头扎进了水里，并迅速下沉。  
冰冷刺骨的水灌进他的眼耳口鼻，随即而来的窒息感压迫得胸腔发痛，肺更是像要炸了一般。陆东植本能地挣扎向上，但只是徒劳，他感受不到丝毫浮力，身体仿佛变成了一坨生铁，更要命的是，有什么在水下缠住了他。  
好像是个人？有力的双臂铁钳似的箍住他的上身，颀长的双腿像蛇、像触手似的紧紧绞在他的腿上，陆东植感觉得到。  
……谁？  
几经尝试却始终挣脱不得，陆东植艰难地在水中睁眼，想看清是哪个该死的家伙想害死他。可幽闭的水下，入眼一片明明灭灭的深蓝水色，那个紧抱他、桎梏他的人在他的身后，他没办法看到他。  
是谁？到底是谁攀附在他的背上？想拉着他一同赴死！  
“第七天夜里没有人再死去，秘密不复存在，连同制造秘密的人。”  
无奈向着深不见底的黑暗下坠的途中，之前徘徊在走廊上的那个少年声音再度响起，他竟然继续念起了陆东植非常想知道下文的小诗，如此的不合时宜。  
“此后的每一个夜里，你将沉睡在由秘密构造的好梦中，永远安谧而甜美，Ma……”  
在水下应该是听不见声音的，因而陆东植感觉这个声音更像是由他的大脑传递到他的耳中。  
“Ma？Me？呃，不认识……这是什么呀？看起来不像英文单词，难道，是一个暗号？”  
“咦，欺负我没学过法语……啊、话说回来，你这哥怎么回事？干嘛在本子上写这么恐怖的东西啊！”  
失去意识前，陆东植听见少年不知在同谁说话，他好像得到了想要的解释，兴致勃勃，隐隐有点撒娇的意味。  
“你看、你看！两只胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩都冒出来了，哎哟……我今晚一定会吓得做噩梦的！做噩梦！”  
带上了情绪的声音鲜活而生动，陆东植听着听着，恍然间后知后觉，进而如遭雷击——他就说这声音听起来怎么如此耳熟……这、这分明是他年少时的声音！  
Ma chère，意为，我亲爱的。

嘀、嘀、嘀……  
心电监护仪发出平稳而枯燥的声音，昏迷的陆东植平躺在病床上，身上插着各种管子，头上缠着绷带，左手打着石膏，而他隆起的肚子已经不见了。  
徐志勋守在病床前，面色颓然，浅灰色的西服套装上沥着干涸的斑斑血迹，是他抱陆东植时沾上的。  
一个人怎么可以流那么多的血？盯着陆东植惨白到近乎灰败的脸，徐志勋再一次感觉到胸闷心悸，后怕不已。他的车上同样有很多血，在送陆东植来医院的路上，他从未那样恐惧过，惧怕这个人会因为失血过多而死去。  
“志勋啊，和妈妈一起回去吧？东植爸爸说了，今晚他会留在这里陪护，医生也说东植今天应该是醒不了的。”趁着陆家人都在医生办公室里同陆家姐夫说话，徐夫人走进病房劝说儿子回家。  
她不能久留，今天那场因为意外而中断的生日宴会还有一大堆善后事宜需要她回去处理。而她也不想留徐志勋一个人在医院面对情绪激动的陆家人，她有点担心他们会为难他。  
徐志勋却头也不抬地回绝道：“你回去吧，替我找一套干净的衣服让司机送过来，今晚我留在这边，他爸年纪大了，待会儿我会劝他回家休息。”  
“你……”见儿子不愿同自己走，徐夫人心下无奈，再看向陆东植平坦下去的腹部，一时忍不住长吁短叹起来，“唉！好好的怎么就变成现在这样了？那可是个男孩……”  
徐志勋没有接徐夫人的话茬，只是沉默不语地听着。他当然知道那是个男孩，在陆东植的手术结束后，他不顾母亲的劝阻，执意去看了那个被摘除的胎儿。他往日里活泼好动的儿子，彼时却安安静静蜷缩在冷冰冰的医用托盘里，是血肉模糊的一团，小小的手和脚已经成型，它们曾隔着陆东植的肚皮触碰过他的手掌心，最近的一次就在昨天晚上。  
“托那孩子的福，你爸爸看你也顺眼了许多，我本想着有了孙子，我们一家就可以好好享受天伦之乐了……唉！气死了，你爸爸也气，你说怎么偏偏是在他生日这一天？我打电话告诉他的时候，他气得好半天没说出话来……”  
“别说了。”徐志勋有气无力地打断母亲的话，对于她习惯性的喋喋不休，他没有哪次像现在这般，感觉厌烦到憎恶，“我从没有把那个孩子看作是取悦爸爸、取悦任何人的工具，他只是我的儿子，是我和东植的，所以……别说了。”  
“这事不可能就这么算了，都怪小俊那个死孩子！我看你爸爸这回还怎么偏袒他那养女，因为先夫人的关系，他可没少给那丫头和她老公好处，啧！他要是不好好惩罚他们一家，我是不会善罢甘休的，实在不行，我会让你外公出面……”  
但徐夫人显然没能领会儿子疲惫虚弱的声音中透出的浓浓厌倦之意，依旧忿忿不平地自说自话，这为她招来了徐志勋忍无可忍的低声喝骂。  
“我说了、别说了！闭嘴！你非要不分时间场合抱怨这些有的没的？要回家你就赶紧回！”  
“啧……好了好了、不说了不说了，妈妈还不是替你操心……”  
挨了骂的徐夫人倒是没生气，只当儿子又耍脾气，讪讪地嘱咐了几句诸如夜里小心别着凉之类的话后，便踩着高跟鞋离开了。  
徐志勋忽然感到无边的孤独。  
母亲的痛惜和遗憾，全然是从利益的角度出发的，和他完全不在一个思想层面。即便他们是这世上有着最亲近血缘的人，却无论如何也没办法达到共鸣，这真是一件令人痛心又悲哀的事。

徐仁宇回到公寓时已是凌晨时分。  
他不疾不徐地脱掉鞋袜和外套，穿梭在各个房间，打开了家里所有的灯，一时间，满室的富丽堂皇。而后，他点燃香薰蜡烛，放起古典乐，为自己倒上半杯红酒，开始端着酒杯在舒缓慵懒的弦乐声中来回踱步，犹如起舞一般，不时啜饮一口，脸上一派惬意和沉醉。  
这一系列的举动极具仪式感，虽然优雅中透出诡异，但徐仁宇却明显乐在其中。  
沉寂许久，他再一次展开杀戮，虽然杀害的对象只是一个未出生的胎儿，但他从中获得的快感，却不亚于任何一次杀人。甚至，更为快意。  
徜徉半晌，随着一曲终了，徐仁宇饮尽杯中的酒，饶有兴致地弹着舌头走进密室。从他嘴里发出的“嘚、嘚”声响，听来也是带着无比的惬意，恰好应和这午夜微醺的情调。  
打开台灯，徐仁宇坐到书桌前，拿出了他许久未曾使用的红色笔记本，郑重摊开，开始进行一次完整捕食不能欠缺的一环——记录。  
他向来很看重这个，随着左手提笔，他脸上惬意不羁的神情变得肃穆。待他略微思忖片刻后，一个个镜像翻转的古怪文字便慢慢流泻于笔端，工整地排列开来。在崭新的一页上，徐仁宇写下了如下内容：  
2020年4月17日  
今天是老狐狸的生日，我送了他一份“大礼”，让他亲眼看到他期待已久的亲孙子化为地板上的一滩血污。而我，从他因此扭曲到变形的脸上，体会到了前所未有的快乐。  
徐道源，姑且这样叫他吧，陆东植替他取的这个名字，但更多的时候，他喜欢称呼他为宝宝。  
这个总被他挂在嘴边的宝宝，在今天被我扼杀了。  
我那不讨人喜欢的外甥小俊有一辆心爱的玩具遥控车，他总爱摆弄它，在家里开来开去，特别是在供人行走的平坦过道上。我记下了小俊的玩具遥控车型号，另配一个操纵信号更强的遥控器不是难事。整个计划其实很简单，我提前把那辆玩具车藏到了别墅里，就放在二楼走廊一个显眼的位置，引小俊在那附近玩，然后趁陆东植在收到我邀约短信下楼的时候，把玩具车遥控到他的脚下去绊他。只一下，大腹便便的陆东植便被绊得从楼梯上滚了下去，他摔得不轻，血流了一地，虽然在他前来参加生日宴的医生姐夫指导下，他被第一时间送去了医院抢救，但从之后由医院打回的电话中我得知，他果然还是流产了。  
与我曾经“清理”过的那些垃圾不同，这孩子是生来高贵的上等人，财阀嫡系的天之骄子，命运的宠儿。除开这些物质上的优势，他也是与那些可怜卑微的虫子截然不同的，有人绞尽脑汁提前为他想好了寄托着无限期望与祝愿的名字，为迎接他的到来做足了准备，他是被人全心全意爱着、念着、期盼着的存在，多么宝贵的生命呵！  
这个孩子原本是不用死的。如果他不那么被徐家人期待；如果他不能为徐志勋带来那么多好处；如果他真的如陆东植所说，是我的孩子。  
我的孩子，哈哈……陆东植总爱在我面前故意把他的月份说大一个月，以此让我认为他不可能和徐志勋有关系，骗我相信他只能是我的种。自作聪明的傻瓜，如果我没有事先看到他的病例，我或许就真的相信了，继而与他一样，同他一起，热切期待孩子的降生，满心欢喜，沉溺在幸福之中。毕竟这是件太过诱人的事情，对于我来说也不例外，而陆东植也演得过于的好，很多次，我都几乎想要与他同做这个为人父母的美梦了，他会是一个好妈妈，而我是一个好爸爸，我们的孩子会拥有一个幸福快乐的童年，无忧无虑地长大。如果他是我的孩子，我将把我曾经缺失的所有，全都补偿给他，给予他整个世界的光。  
然而，一切都没有如果。  
这世上，本就不存在“如果”这种说法。  
可如果，那真的是我的孩子？我和东植在他的发情期做过，之后的次数更是频繁，且无任何保护措施，就概率上来说，他肚子里的孩子更有可能是我的。  
如果我杀死的是自己的孩子。  
其实，我已经不太记得在杀死那孩子时，我有着怎样的心情了。虽然才仅仅过去不到半天的时间，但现在，我却丝毫回想不起来，仿佛不曾经历过。不过，我想那应该是极痛的体验，痛到足以杀死一个人格……哈！确实有什么死去了，在我的身体里——那个曾经想放生陆东植、每每出现便让我矛盾痛苦、多愁善感懦弱无能得完全不像我的自我——他——消失了。  
他真的消失了，我现在感受不到他了。  
我想，他应该是代替我直面了那一刻，承受了那一刻，然后终于死心，万念俱灰，归于虚无。  
这样说有点奇怪，好像我患有精神分裂？我曾冷静而认真地审视过他——那个存在在我心中的另一个自我。他就像一个没长大的少年人，幼稚、软弱、渴望爱与被爱、满心不切实际的幻想。他是年少时的我吗？我也曾就这个问题，问过我那见钱眼开的精神科大夫朋友，他说，人在心理上遇到巨大创伤时，有很大概率会一直留着当时的人格，比如当18岁遇到巨大创伤，到了30岁时，就可能会有30岁和18岁的人格同时存在。听起来像是扯淡，回想一下，我年少时也没遭遇过什么心理创伤。意外倒是有一件，在我18岁那年，我出过一场车祸，它使我失去了一些记忆，但也仅仅只是与车祸有关的记忆罢了……不管怎么样，那些纷繁扰攘的情绪都不复存在了，现在，这一刻，当我再去想陆东植，想他的好、他的温暖、他因我遭受的痛苦，已经不会有之前那种心痛和彷徨的感觉。  
我的心终于静了下来，万籁俱寂，虽然也因此空旷得似乎了无生趣，但，这是好事。  
所有的问题都迎刃而解，由此，我将更加坚定，更加冷酷而决绝。  
明天，又是新的一天。  
徐仁宇放下笔，心满意足地合上了笔记本，他感觉自己今晚应该能睡一个不受梦境打扰的好觉了。

陆东植是在第二天的中午醒来的。  
他在心电监护仪的嘀嘀声中睁开眼来，一室午后的暖阳，明晃晃，晃得他眯了好一会儿眼才适应。阳光里沉浮细小的尘埃，徐志勋正趴在床边打瞌睡，继母和前来探望的宝景在沙发上小声地交谈，没有人发现他醒了，他便不让他们发现，重新闭上眼睛，任泪水顺着眼角肆意地淌落。  
他发现了，在能清楚视物的第一时间，他就看到他的肚子已经不再隆起。  
他知道，那是因为住在里面的宝宝不见了，他失去了他的孩子。  
“唉……东植太可怜了，这次遭了大罪，当时我们也在徐家，是亲家的生日，那场景……啧啧，太可怜了，从那么高的地方摔下来，流了好多血，他爸爸差点没当场晕过去。”  
继母压低了声量的哀叹传入陆东植的耳中，接着，是宝景的安慰和同样心疼的感叹。  
陆东植一字不纳地听着，眼泪流得愈发汹涌，几乎要在枕头上泛滥成灾。他就是害怕这个，害怕面对来自周围人的怜悯、安慰、和关心，害怕得不敢让人发现他已然苏醒。  
他可怜吗？诚然，但他觉得自己是可恨的。  
为什么要一边走一边看手机？为什么不留心脚下？为什么要从楼梯上摔下去？为什么没能保护好孩子？为什么……他很后悔，有多后悔，就有多憎恨干了这一系列蠢事的自己。  
所以，不要安慰他，不要再加重他的负罪感了……他感觉自己没有办法承受从四面八方涌向他的善意，如果可以，他想要一个人躲起来，或者不要醒来。  
陆东植暗自哭泣着，无声无息，但他止不住抽噎引发的身体颤动，连带着病床也微颤，这让压着他被子的一角浅眠的徐志勋醒了过来。  
徐志勋在撑起身的第一时间，就看到了陆东植脸上蜿蜒的泪痕，以及他咬着嘴唇极力克制的小动作。他自认为不是一个细心体贴的人，但在这一瞬，他却忽然便明白了陆东植的心情，并因此无可抑制地心痛起来。  
“阿姨，那个……趁着东植还没醒，我们一起下楼走走吧，今天的阳光很好。”短暂的思忖后，徐志勋打消了呼唤陆东植的念头，他站起身，找了个蹩脚到不能再蹩脚的理由提议道。  
他的要求明显过于突兀了，让沙发上小声交谈着的两人皆是一愣。  
抢在疑惑的东灿妈开口发问前，徐志勋指着床上的陆东植冲她们狂使眼色。宝景看到后率先反应了过来，连忙附和着徐志勋的话，挽着一时不知该如何是好的东灿妈走出了病房。  
“那个……东植是醒了吧？要不要让他姐夫过来看看啊？”  
关好病房的门，徐志勋透过门上的玻璃悄悄向里张望，听到身后东灿妈担忧的询问，他想了想回答道：“等一会儿吧，等他不哭了再叫医生来，让他先发泄发泄，他需要一个人适应一下。”  
病床上的陆东植并没有因为他们的离开就睁开眼睛，但他明显放松了不少，不再压抑抽泣的举动，还抬起未受伤的那只手抹了抹脸。  
“唉哟！也是……东植这孩子肯定难过死了，他又是个容易自责的性格，醒来发现宝宝没了，再回想起是自己摔了跤，这打击多大啊，唉！伤心啊伤心……”  
听着东灿妈絮絮叨叨的感叹，沈宝景安抚地轻拍她的手背，又忧心忡忡地看向伫立在门前的徐志勋的背影，欲言又止地张了张嘴，终是什么也没说。

陆东植苏醒过来这件事，是护士在查房时发现的。  
时机不早也不晚，刚好在他哭过一场，把脸在枕头上蹭干净，呼吸也恢复平顺的时候。  
经过检查，他的术后情况还算不错，没有发热，也没有再出血，只是情绪很低落。所幸，没有他所惧怕的一屋子的问询和关心，更没有谁在这时候强行鼓励他打起精神，实际上，只有徐志勋陪在一旁听候医嘱，就连之前在病房里的继母和宝景都没有再出现。这让陆东植在作为他主治医师的姐夫带着护士们离开后，主动开口同徐志勋说话，想为他所做的这些安排道声谢谢。  
“你之前就发现我醒了吧，我……我确实有点、嗯……有点……”  
“东植，你不用和我解释，我都明白。”徐志勋边拉凳子在床边坐下，边打断了努力组织着语言的陆东植，他想让对方轻松些，至少对着他，不用逞强伪装，“你好好休息，别想太多。我让阿姨先回去了，还有你那位朋友，也给你爸爸打了报平安的电话，等过两天你状态好些了，再让他们来探望。”  
“……嗯，谢谢你。”  
“至于孩子……以后、我们以后还会有的。”  
陆东植重新闭上了眼睛，没有回应徐志勋补充的这句话。他内心的负罪感再度涌了上来，对孩子的，对徐志勋的，从拥有直至失去，他始终没有勇气坦白真相。  
——如果一开始就把一切说清楚，现在宝宝会不会还好好地活着？也许，是自己自私懦弱的错误决定，才害了小小的他。  
陆东植自虐般做着这样的假设，任由胸口泛起窒息般的疼痛。  
他认为这是他应该承受的，他是罪人，彻头彻尾那种。

当陆东植再次睁开眼睛的时候，他看到坐在病床边的人变成了徐仁宇。  
一瞬间，陆东植有些怀疑自己是不是还在做梦，并未真正醒来？因为就在方才的梦里，他才刚梦见过徐仁宇。  
但那是一个有着明快色彩的梦，澄澈的蓝天，雪白的飞机云，还有仿佛置身在马卡龙色系滤镜中的徐仁宇和他，柔和而轻盈。而此时，暮色四合，没有开灯的病房里一片黄昏特有的晦暗，徐仁宇坐在酡红的残阳里静静看着他，逆光的面容隐没在阴影中，看不太真切，有种耐人寻味的沉郁，和梦里截然不同。  
看来，他确实是醒了。  
发现陆东植醒来，靠在椅背上的徐仁宇前倾了身体。他想等陆东植先说话，但对方只是静静地看着他，良久，久到他放弃了等待，可开口时，陆东植却与他不约而同地说出了同样的一句“对不起”。  
话一出口，两人都愣住了。  
在这短暂的静默之中，陆东植鼻子一酸，不争气地哭了。这次，是无论如何也克制不住地放声大哭，虽然因为身体虚弱的原因，他的哭声其实不是很大，但他自己知道，在徐仁宇的面前，他哭得毫无保留，且他需要来自这个人的怜爱、慰藉、和关怀。  
迫切需要。  
“哭吧，东植，哭出来就好了……对不起，我在这儿，我在你身边，哭吧。”  
徐仁宇起身伏到床边抱住了陆东植，爱抚般轻揉他的头发，任由他在自己怀里哭到失声哽咽，任由他肆意宣泄自己的伤痛。  
“对不起，对不起，是我没有保护好你，是我不该给你发那条该死的短信让你下楼。”  
他一遍又一遍地道着于事无补的歉，用他好听的低沉声线和极具欺骗性的温柔腔调，给人以丝丝入扣的疼痛与苦涩，仿佛他也真切地哀恸着，仿佛他并不是那个恶毒的始作俑者。  
“对、对不起……我……”  
陆东植把脸埋在徐仁宇那散发着令他安心的熟悉香味的颈窝里，身心完全沉溺其中，一边哭，一边嗫嚅含糊不清的话语。  
徐仁宇仔细听了听，无外乎是他的自责，和对他的歉疚。这傻瓜，竟完全把失去孩子的责任都揽在了自己身上，没有丝毫怀疑。这一刻的徐仁宇是享受的，不是为自己的阴谋实施得天衣无缝，而是为陆东植对他全心全意的信赖——仿佛这天地间，他能相信的只有他，他能依靠的仅剩他，他能去爱的唯有他。  
他为这样的关系心醉神迷。

“你什么时候来的？”  
痛快哭过一场后，陆东植方才后知后觉地感到不好意思。为了缓解尴尬，他趁着徐仁宇起身去门边开灯的间隙小声询问，他记得在他睡着前，依稀听见徐志勋说会长要他回家一趟。  
“很早就来了，在楼下的花园里直等到徐志勋开车离开，我才上来打发走护工，那时候你睡得正香。”  
完全黑下来的房间一瞬间被淡黄的暖光充盈，徐仁宇说着话，拧了湿毛巾替陆东植擦脸，并稍稍摇高床头，喂他喝了一些温水，十分温柔体贴。待到徐仁宇重新坐回床边的凳子上，陆东植这才发现他的脸色其实很不好，眼下有明显的青色，一看就是严重失眠的模样。  
“你昨晚……”陆东植想问他是不是夜里没睡好，可话出了口，又觉得是明知故问，有点傻，遂抿抿嘴吞下了后半句，只拿手在眼圈的位置比划了一下。  
“你发生了这样的事，我怎么还睡得着。”徐仁宇轻笑道，见陆东植顿时又流露出内疚的神色，便抬手揉了揉他的头，示意他不要想太多。  
他这话虽然是假的，但他确实一夜未眠。  
昨天晚上，心情舒畅的徐仁宇以为自己会睡一个不受梦境打扰的好觉，结果，他真的没再做梦，却是连睡意也一并失去了。这和他料想的不一样，他在没有理由失眠的情况下，莫名其妙地失眠了，而且是所有失眠状况里最糟糕的那一种——大脑一片空白，身体也极为疲乏，但就是睡不着。  
莫名其妙的事还不止这一件，在开车去上班的路上，徐仁宇鬼使神差地调转方向来到了陆东植所在的医院，且在花坛边的长椅上一坐就是一天。期间，他好像想了很多事，又好像什么也没想，浑浑噩噩忘了吃饭，以至于此时此刻，他忽然感觉一阵强烈的饥饿感在腹中翻江倒海地涌起。  
“东植，介意我吃一个你的苹果吗？”  
“啊？”  
没有理会陆东植的疑惑，徐仁宇从床头柜上的果篮里拿起一个苹果和水果刀，自顾自地削起了皮。他有点失神，甚至可以说是迷惘，为着他突然意识到的一件事。  
其实在等待陆东植醒来的时候，他靠在椅背上小睡了一会儿——好像见到陆东植，待在他的身边，他缺失的困意、食欲、乃至各种感觉，便都悄然回归了他的身体。  
有些问题，似乎并没有得到解决。


	16. 记忆迷宫

陆东植是在一个月后出院的。  
虽然徐志勋提前收起了家里一切可能会让他联想到宝宝的东西，并将婴儿房上了锁，以免他睹物伤情，但失去孩子的痛苦，还是令陆东植深陷抑郁的情绪中难以自拔。他想过就此与徐志勋离婚，让所有人和事都能有一个新的开始，并事先致电了相熟的律师，咨询相关事宜。然而，得到的答复却不尽人意，律师告诉他，根据Omega权益保护法的规定，在发生妊娠的一年以内，双方均无法提起离婚诉求。  
这无疑让陆东植的情绪更加低落。  
他变得不爱说话，也不怎么搭理人，整天要么躺在床上发呆，要么向徐志勋要来婴儿房的钥匙，将自己一个人关在里面，看着那些婴儿用品发呆。一夕之间，他仿佛对周围的一切人和事，都全然丧失了兴趣，就连他最为在意的恋人徐仁宇，他也暂时没了心力去联系。  
眼看陆东植郁郁寡欢，整个人沉湎于悲痛之中，徐志勋几番提议，要同他一起去旅行散心，或就出门随便走走，却也无一例外都被他拒绝了。陆家众人分别来探望过他几次，他的好朋友张七星也由陆东灿带着来过，但不论他们同他说什么，如何逗他开心，他都恹恹的，一副兴致缺缺的样子。最后，还是沈宝景想出了办法，以请他帮忙为名，让他陪自己出去查案，这才令他不至于每天都闷在家里。  
陆东植总是这样，没办法拒绝他人的求助，即便他自己已深陷困顿的泥沼之中。不过，有一些事情可做，多少分散了他的注意力，加之体谅宝景想帮助他走出阴霾的一片苦心，他几乎是忘我地投入其中，充分发挥自己异于常人的活跃思维，精神状态相较之前也好了不少。  
这一次的调查是秘密进行的，比之前更为隐秘，因为警署高层只想以“捕食者杀人魔”南胜哲在逃跑途中遭遇车祸丧生结案，不愿横生事端，再度引发社会恐慌和信任危机。  
在这样的情况下，能供他们查阅参详的卷宗十分有限，沈宝景全都偷偷复印拷贝了出来，与陆东植一起重新阅读整理。他们也再次去到了几个案发地点，通过走访附近的人，以及实地的侧写推演，反复重组案情。  
一个星期下来，两人利用沈宝景工作之余有限的个人时间四处奔走，虽谈不上取得了什么突破性的进展，但他们确实发掘了诸多之前忽略的细节，有了不少收获。其中最为重要的，便是他们将犯罪嫌疑人的侧写肖像细化得更加完善了，从肖像特征来看，他们基本可以确定凶手是一个三十五岁上下、从事金融证券行业、且有着高于普通人的社会地位和经济实力的男性。而作为模仿犯的南胜哲，则与之完全不相符，这无疑为他们继续追查真凶坚定了信心，也因此有了一个更为明确的方向。

最近一段时间，徐仁宇诸事顺意，过得极为舒心。  
因为他的设计陷害，外甥小俊背下了导致陆东植流产的黑锅，使得原本暗中联合的徐志勋母子与大姐一家反目成仇，在家里闹得不可开交。  
徐会长为了平息事端，最终给予了未管教好孩子的女儿、女婿没收名下部分股份和降职的处罚。同时，他也因徐夫人在争吵过程中，为防止他偏袒养女，不惜搬出娘家势力相要挟；以及徐志勋怒打小俊，吓得本就因目睹意外受惊过度的孩子惊厥抽搐、发高烧住院一事，对这母子二人心生厌恶。  
此消彼长之下，徐仁宇获利颇丰。  
其实他有很多方法能让陆东植流产，之所以嫁祸小俊，其中自有险恶的用心。他是如此了解家里的每一个人，尤其是自己的父亲，这个自负又傲慢的老头，他在家里的权威是不容挑战的，而徐志勋母子的表现，无疑触了他的逆鳞。一切都在他的计划和掌握之中，暂且失势又与长房结怨的姐姐、姐夫向他投出了合作的橄榄枝，而平日里对他百般嫌弃的徐会长，也首度松口，给予了他要重新考虑继承权归属的暗示。  
春风得意的徐仁宇是从柳在俊口中，得知自己正身处危机之中的。  
“仁宇啊，这可真令我伤脑筋！宝景这丫头一面想让我帮忙，向上头申请重新调查，一面又似乎不怎么信任我，不愿告诉我她和她的好朋友东植到底都查到了些什么。虽然我很想帮她，可无凭无据的，实在叫我爱莫能助。”  
柳在俊并没有同徐仁宇明说什么，只在聊天的时候，像这般，无意间对他倾诉起自己因旧友的女儿沈宝景而产生的苦恼。  
他总是这样，会与他说一些有关捕食者杀人事件的侦破动向，状若不经，却别有深意。徐仁宇对此深恶痛绝，他觉得他这个所谓的至亲，就像一颗定时炸弹，明明就是知道很多的样子，却始终不说破，让他在得到提点的同时，总陷在被他掌控，随时可能被他胁迫的被动之中。  
他想，总有一天，他会亲手排除这重潜在的威胁，永绝后患。  
不过眼下，柳在俊的这番提点，还是给予了徐仁宇帮助，让他再度警惕起来。他自省在这件事上，自己最近确实松懈了，毕竟有了南胜哲做替死鬼，他本不必再费心如何遮掩自己的罪行。可现在看来，他似乎还需要再找一个顶罪的冤大头？

徐仁宇当晚便以想念的名义，约了陆东植在酒吧见面。  
一段时间未见，他确实有点想他了，但更主要的是，他需要从陆东植这儿，就近来他与沈宝景都查到了些什么探听一二。说起来，他是有些气恼的，陆东植换了新手机，那只他送的安装了GPS和窃听器的手机在陆东植坠楼时摔坏了，令他无法再像之前那样随时掌握他的行动，而陆东植显然也不乖，稍不留意，便又在背地里为他制造麻烦。  
陆东植来的时候背着一个黑色的双肩包，整个人颇有种风尘仆仆的意味。  
“东植啊，你今天外出了吗？”  
他是从光州回来后直接来酒吧赴约的。今天，他陪沈宝景再次去了光州的监狱，想见一见因八年前的命案入狱的吴某了解情况，但同上次一样，对方拒绝了他们探视的请求。  
“没，我在来之前去了小公寓，拿一些东西。”  
然而，面对徐仁宇的询问，陆东植却撒了谎。如果是他自己的事，他当然愿意毫无保留地告诉徐仁宇，可他答应了沈宝景，要对有关这次调查的所有事保密。他得尊重宝景这个当事人的意愿，虽然心里有些过意不去，但他想如果是徐仁宇的话，事后应该能体谅他。  
“拿东西啊……我记得，东植的公寓里确实有许多有意思的影带和小说。”徐仁宇盯着陆东植意味深长地笑道，一双眼睛没有错过陆东植点头附和时不太自然的表情，以及他双手摩挲酒杯略显紧张的小动作。  
——这家伙，说谎了。  
徐仁宇在心中作出判断，表面上却不露分毫，依旧带着微醺慵懒的迷人笑意，不着痕迹地继续试探道：“我几次回家，想趁机看看你，但阿姨都说你和宝景出去了，去做什么了？”  
“啊！我……宝景约我出门散心，就到处走走，或去她家的小店坐坐，也、也没做什么。”  
“说到宝景，她最近还好吗？我记得她一直在为调查沈叔叔当年的意外四处奔走，有眉目了吗？”  
“没……时间过去太久了，一直没有头绪，她好像……好像没有再调查了。”  
“她是你最好的朋友，我因此一直想帮忙。你或许可以给我讲讲你知道的？我们一起帮她想想办法也好。”  
“我也不太清楚，她、她其实不怎么会和我说这些。”  
陆东植是不擅长撒谎的，特别是对自己在意的人。眼下，面对徐仁宇好心的关切，他却不得不以谎话搪塞对方的善意，这让他分外为难，说话磕磕绊绊，眼神也闪闪烁烁，不太敢直视正温柔注视着他的徐仁宇。  
“哦，这样啊……”话已至此，徐仁宇悠悠地叹息，不再继续追问。  
没能从陆东植的嘴里套出话来，他开始疑心起他们是否已经掌握了于他不利的证据，再联想近来陆东植对他明显冷淡下来的态度，一种强烈的危机感涌上他的心头。  
就性格上的一些特征而言，徐仁宇不太能跟上陆东植转变的速度，即便这种转变大多数情况下仅仅是因为陆东植神经大条，做事情三分钟热度，但在徐仁宇看来，这是一种狡猾而诡谲的善变。他以他自己精于算计的思维方式去度量，便总觉得对方是故施伎俩，棋行险招，是让他无比痛恨的琢磨不透，和难以掌控——比如现在。  
两人一时无话，沉默令气氛有些凝滞。  
陆东植心中有愧，更觉不适，为了缓和气氛，他抿了抿杯中的酒，讪讪地转移话题道：“对了，你说你之前没见到我，你要找我怎么不提前给我打电话？那样也不至于总是白跑一趟，是吧？哈、哈哈。”  
徐仁宇倏而从满心疑窦的紧张中放松下来，他知道陆东植陷入了慌乱，同时也觉察到他因为欺骗自己而产生的心理负担。这家伙总是这样，当自己感觉尴尬或纠结时，就会加快语速说一连串的话，然后笑得干巴巴像个傻瓜。  
于是，徐仁宇让自己的笑容显得更加无害，无害到有些委屈的程度，他伸手握住了陆东植搁在桌面上的手，就着陆东植的询问轻叹：“我在等你啊，一直在等你调整好状态主动联络我。我们曾有过一个孩子，而他……我理解你看到我可能会难过的心情，如果你还没做好准备面对我，不愿同我交流，我不想因为我的打扰给你造成负担。”  
他想，他有了新的办法重新控制局面。  
“没、没有！怎么能说是打扰呢……”陆东植果然更加慌乱了，急急地解释，对着表露哀伤的徐仁宇，眼中不自觉流露出歉疚的神色，“我只是……唉，这段时间我确实状态不好，一想到宝宝就心中苦闷，只想一个人静静地待着，不是单单回避你。”  
“嗯，我理解。东植你不要给自己太大的压力，用你感觉尽可能舒适的节奏慢慢调整自己，我一直都在。我说这些，只是希望你明白，任何时候，只要你需要，你可以告诉我任何事情，我会随时与你分担，别总想着自己一个人硬抗。”  
“嗯……”  
“呵，看你脸色不太好，夜里也睡得不是很好吧？”  
陆东植在徐仁宇汲予的脉脉温情中渐渐放松了一直以来紧绷的神经，他疲惫地搓了搓脸，如实说道：“最近老是做梦，醒来就不太容易睡着了，有时会睁着眼睛直到天亮。”  
“精神状态不好确实会影响睡眠质量，而持续的失眠会严重威胁健康，这是目前急需解决的问题。我带你去看看心理医生吧，别害怕，只是进行一些常规的心理疏导，以便你能安稳入眠，对了，你认识的，就是负责照顾宝景爸爸的那位医生，他是我的老朋友了，我也时常会向他咨询一些睡眠相关的问题。”徐仁宇说着，起身走到陆东植的身后，在陆东植将要开口拒绝他的提议时，他将双手抚上了他的双肩，微微用力下压，向他施与一种既像安抚又似胁迫的力量，“别忙着拒绝我，东植，我真的很担心你，一面担心到寝食难安，一面又要强迫自己隐忍等待，我……至少……至少让我为你做点事，这对我很重要。”  
陆东植一时无言。  
他本意是想拒绝的，因为他觉得自己的睡眠状况，还没有糟糕到要看心理医生的程度，这多少有点小题大做了。但徐仁宇近乎恳求的口吻，又让他无论如何也说不出拒绝的话来，觉得如果能让他安心一些，好像答应他去看医生也没有什么不可以。  
“那好吧，就听你的。”  
短暂的纠结后，陆东植自我妥协，点头同意了徐仁宇的提议。  
“嗯，我去安排。”  
从徐仁宇明显开心起来的语调中，陆东植也感觉到一丝久违的开怀。  
他想，对方是这样一位温柔善良的好情人，即便自己冷落了他，还说谎话骗他，可他却依旧关心自己，为自己陷入矛盾和痛苦之中……他是如此美好，若是自己能让他快乐，那么，自己同样也是快乐的。  
陆东植这样想着，歪头亲昵地蹭了蹭徐仁宇的手臂，唇边勾起一弯满足的浅淡笑意。在他看不到的上方，徐仁宇同样也无声地笑着，那笑容却是奸计得逞的兴奋与邪妄。  
催眠。  
他想，他终究还是要将这个曾经灵光一现的想法付诸实践了。谁让陆东植总是不乖，既不听话，又无法控制。  
那就——  
让我把你的脑袋剖开。  
让我清清楚楚看到你的全部所思所想。  
我必须了解一切，引导着你，掌控住未知，不然，我们都将被命运的洪流无情吞噬。

徐仁宇很快安排好一切，两天后，他将陆东植带到了收治宝景父亲的那所医院。  
“东植，我能这样叫你吗？像朋友一样。你的情况仁宇已经大致同我说了，不是什么大问题，别紧张，放轻松，你不必把这当做一次治疗。”  
接待他们的，是他那位全然听命于金钱的医生朋友。  
一番寒暄后，徐仁宇去了诊疗室门外等待，空出给人以安全感的私密空间，以便陆东植能更好地敞开心扉，接受疏导。  
陆东植一开始还有些局促不安，可医生无疑是专业的，带着使人松懈防备的温和微笑，言行举止亲切友善，看起来十分可靠。可靠的医生先是与他进行了一番如同朋友聊天的轻松交谈，而后，就一套极具说服力的心理疏导方案，为他进行认真细致的讲解，渐渐的，便令他放下戒心，整个人也全然放松下来。  
眼看取得了陆东植的信任，医生起身将诊室里的灯光调得更为柔和了些，又与他做了以作基础诱导的感应性测试。最后，他让在这一系列准备过程中成功产生了积极参与感的陆东植，半躺进诊室里那张柔软舒适的躺椅里，开始依照徐仁宇事先的指示，对他进行实则催眠的所谓心理疏导。  
徐仁宇是在一小时后被医生叫进诊疗室的。  
他已经等得有些不耐烦了，这已然超过了医生向他承诺过的，让陆东植进入适宜问话的催眠状态的时间。  
但很快，他便发现事情的不顺利程度远不止于此。睡着的陆东植被显而易见的恐惧所笼罩，半躺在躺椅上身体不住地轻颤，表情痛苦不堪，似乎陷入了极度可怕的梦魇之中。而面对他询问的眼神，医生闪避着他的目光，一脸为难忐忑，显然是把事情搞砸了的样子。  
“怎么回事？”徐仁宇压低了声音问道，见医生始终欲言又止，他伸手拂开陆东植额前的刘海，摸了摸他的额头，摸到一手冰凉的冷汗，不禁怒从心起，低吼出声，“说话！他这是什么情况？”  
“他陷入了某种恐怖的梦境，或者说，记忆。”  
“你做的？”  
徐仁宇问得很直接，医生的回答却很暧昧。他先是摇了摇头，随后又点了点头，搞得徐仁宇一头雾水，复要发火，他才斟酌着语言苦恼地解释道：“他确实被催眠了，但却不是我们想要的那种效果。他的催眠感受性很高，也就是说，他极易被催眠，实际上，他在我的引导下，进入状态的速度比我预想的要快很多。可随即，他便脱离了我的支配，似乎完全陷入了自己脑内构造的场景，我尝试了多种方式试图重新引导他，也试图与他沟通，诱导他说出自己正在经历的，但……就是你现在看到的这种样子了。”  
医生说完摊了摊手，见徐仁宇听后低头看着陆东植，皱起眉头久不言语，脸色阴沉得厉害，便又小心翼翼补充道：“我猜……他应该在很多年前接受过一次非常系统且彻底的催眠，应该是强行压制了一段对他来说很重要的记忆，或者给予了某种强烈的心理暗示，致使再次施加的催眠对他无效……嗯，应该是这样。”  
“猜？应该？”  
“呃、以我的经验来看，是这样的。”  
“既然知道了原因，就试着解决，我付给你钱，不是为了听这些。”  
徐仁宇不甘心无功而返，与他迫切需要掌握的信息失之交臂，以至于罪行暴露，陷入万劫不复的境地……他亦是恐惧的，特别是最近诸事顺遂，眼看就将获得他筹谋良久的一切。  
面对徐仁宇充满嘲讽的冷哼，医生只能在自己诊断的基础上，继续加深对陆东植的催眠，试图解开他曾接受过的心理暗示。

陆东植狼狈地奔跑在一个扭曲的空间里。  
其实这地方他并不陌生，是他曾经梦见过的那条晦暗走廊。但现在，它就像一个被拧乱了顺序的魔方，或者说，更像一罐被搅得一塌糊涂的史莱姆水晶泥，每一个部分都被无序地分裂、延展、再粘合，时刻发生着变化，混沌无章，泥泞胶着，成为了一座浑浊不堪的迷宫。  
陆东植置身其中，只能深一脚、浅一脚向着前方诡异弯折的走廊不停奔跑。他完全失去了方向感，因为整个空间混乱得根本不符合常理，前面的路大多是凭空出现，而经过的地方会忽然消失。他只能被动地见路就走，一直向前，不然，他怀疑自己很可能就会被揉进扭曲的墙壁，或不知道是什么的虚无里。  
然而，这还不是最可怕的，甚至连糟糕也算不上。  
糟糕的是，那些原本紧闭的、关着令他莫名恐惧的事物的房门，现在全都敞开了。它们随着空间的错乱移动了位置，一道道横亘在他的每一条必经之路上，黑洞洞，像一张张巨兽的嘴。陆东植别无他法，只能硬着头皮闯进一扇又一扇的门，或者说，被它们一次又一次地吞噬。  
是的，吞噬。  
这些门都是活的，陆东植越来越确信这一点。是它们在选择，选择让他进入哪一扇，而被关在门后的东西，也正如他先前惧怕的那般，非常可怕。但真正可怕的，最可怕的，是陆东植不清楚自己究竟都看到了些什么？到底是什么让他备受惊吓，满心骇然？  
这说起来就太不符合常理了，即便周围的一切已经不符合常理到了极点，可比较起来却更加匪夷所思——陆东植无比确信自己在每一扇门里确实都看到了些什么，但这些所见所闻，会在他离开那扇门的同时，被他尽数遗忘，只余纯粹的恐惧感不断叠加，像最原始的威胁，一重重摧折他的神经，令他莫名惊惧万分，出于本能仓惶地想要远离。  
“东植，放松下来，先是呼吸……对，然后从四肢开始，身体也一寸寸放松，慢慢来……保持这样的状态，你能听见我的声音，越来越清晰，越来越接近……现在集中注意力，听我说，你的头脑非常清醒，像被澄澈的溪水冲刷过，你因此能渐渐记起一些遥远的事情，慢慢回想，试着看清它们，在你的记忆深处，那些被尘封的过往……”  
医生的引导给予了陆东植潜意识的暗示，他也很想记住他看到的那些被封藏在门后的记忆片段，虽然他此刻还没有意识到那是属于他的记忆，只是单纯不愿再重复这阅后即焚般的即刻失忆过程。  
然而，他办不到。他的大脑中仿佛被安装了一个诡异的清理程序，会将被它判定为不该被记住的东西进行销毁。  
陆东植重新步入迷宫一般纵横交错的走廊，再一次对刚才的所见感到茫然又害怕。遗忘的速度太快，他仿佛能看到一块擦子粗暴地抹过他的大脑，将他刚才的经历从他的记忆里强行擦掉，不留痕迹。可他的恐惧感却又增加了，令他对门里的事物有了一个愈发深刻的认知，他确信，那一定是可怕到他绝对无法承受的。  
刚刚看到了什么？  
陆东植努力回想，感觉自己如同溺在水中，而他想要回忆起来的画面就藏在水下，他拼了命把自己往下沉，想要靠近、看清，氧气一点点耗尽，可直到窒息，却始终无法企及。无奈之下，他只能尽力去回味因为那些画面而产生的情绪，幸而它们还未随着记忆的消失而消散殆尽。那是一种怀念又痛心的复杂感觉，极度的甜蜜与苦涩相佐，如流星烁空，留下悲伤的余味，悠远，而浓重。陆东植因此变得更加迷茫，他搞不清楚自己为何会是这样的心情，明明门里的事物给予他的全然是恐怖的认知，可这样的心情，却更像是源自于一些原本非常美好的东西。  
陆东植满腹疑惑，却没有更多的时间进行更细致的揣摩。迷宫的变化依旧在继续，旧的部分融塌，新的部分延伸，他只能继续逃窜，在逐渐难以负荷的恐惧中疲于奔命，迷失于无法醒来的梦境。

“……哥……不、不要……哥……”  
睡梦中的陆东植无力地挣扎着，眼球在眼皮之下快速地滚动，证明他此刻有多么焦躁不安。  
“……哥！啊……哥……”  
一声声痛苦的呻吟从他的嘴里溢出，断断续续，徐仁宇凑近了想听得更清楚些，但他的声音过于含糊，只能大致听出他似乎在急切地呼唤着谁。  
“什么哥？东植你大声一点……啧！他说的是什么？你继续引导他，让他说明白一点！”  
听了半天也没听出个所以然来，徐仁宇也变得焦躁起来，他转头冲医生低喝，但对方却只是挠着头表示已经尽力了。  
“他好像就只是单纯在叫什么人‘哥’，没有说名字……”  
“不对、不对……一定是有前缀的！我……”我确信。  
徐仁宇很大程度上是被自己这点莫名其妙的笃定搞得满心焦躁的。他也不知道自己为什么会有这样奇怪的认知，确定陆东植嘴里的“哥”有一个明确的名字作为前缀，就像他曾经听他这样叫过一样。  
他想，他应该还不止一次听到过，甚至，陆东植正在呼唤的，就是他认识的某个人。这样的揣测带着浓浓的违和感，与他内心抑制不住的嫉妒感相碰撞，形成几乎要湮灭理智的怒火。  
从陆东植梦呓的只言片语中，他已然听出，陆东植从前似乎和某个人有着极深的感情纠葛。而他之所以像医生分析的那般，接受系统催眠抹去一些记忆，看来便是为了忘记对方。  
是什么样的爱与恨，刻骨铭心到需要遗忘才能苟活余生？  
在陆东植的心中，怎么可以有这样一个人的存在？他怎么敢这样！  
徐仁宇因此妒火中烧。  
“不行啊，徐理事，再这样下去，很可能会对他的神经、乃至大脑产生一定程度的伤害……要不，还是把他唤醒吧？”医生翻了翻陆东植的眼皮查看他的瞳孔状况，有点着急起来。  
陆东植现在的状态实在太糟糕了，身体的颤抖较徐仁宇进来时又更剧烈了些，似乎在躲避什么极其恐怖的事物，满头是汗，就连脸色也变得惨白灰败。而一番深层次的诱导，依旧没能从陆东植口中套出徐仁宇想要的话，反而使对方更深地陷入了混乱的状态，这次催眠无疑是失败了，没有再继续进行下去的必要。  
对此，徐仁宇却只是皱眉。  
“徐理事！”  
医生再次发出急切的喊声，催促徐仁宇做出决定，因为陆东植的鼻子里开始渗出鲜血。  
“不行，我必须要把他唤醒，他的身体已经快承受不住精神上的高压了。”  
“等等！”徐仁宇错身挡住了急欲上前中止催眠的医生，一边掏出手帕替陆东植止血，一边若有所思地问道，“能在唤醒他之前，给他施加一些愉悦舒适的心理暗示吗？让他……嗯，让他醒来后不至于害怕和排斥你的‘治疗’，我之后可能还需要再对他进行多次催眠。”  
“这……”  
“想想办法，处理好了，钱少不了你的。”  
徐仁宇动作十分温柔地为陆东植擦拭着，说话的声音却冷得可怕。  
短暂的思量后，他有了新的计划。虽然无法从陆东植这儿获取有用的信息，但从陆东植存在失忆的情况来看，他或许能通过催眠这种手段，做更大的文章，比如……给予陆东植“我是精神变态杀人魔”的心理暗示；在陆东植记忆里那块空白的位置上，植入杀人的记忆；把陆东植培育成新的那只……替罪的羔羊。  
“呃……好吧，我试着引导他回忆一些幸福快乐的瞬间。”  
“嗯。”  
这无疑是一个大胆疯狂，亦极度恶毒的计划。徐仁宇扪心自问，他其实并不想走到这一步，可他亦是恐惧的，只要一想到失去所有，锒铛入狱，便遍体生寒，恐惧到无法呼吸。  
多可笑。  
他所鄙夷憎恶的懦弱，似乎都源于他自己不愿面对却根植内心的懦弱。  
多可悲，呵。

“东植，我们恋爱吧。”  
“啊？”  
咬着笔头的陆东植从习题簿间茫然地抬起头来，一时没反应过来身边高出他大半个头的人说了什么。因为就在一秒钟之前，对方还在认真细致地为他讲解着三角函数。  
“你……刚刚说什么？仁宇哥。”  
午休时间的学校天台，穿着校服的年轻稚嫩的他与徐仁宇，风轻云淡，他们肩并肩站着，面前的阳台上摊开一本满是红叉的高一数学习题簿。  
这是陆东植新进入的一扇门里的画面。  
“成为恋人，和我。”  
陆东植仿佛听到了春泉破冰的第一声脆响，听到了燥热夏夜里的第一声蝉鸣，听到了秋雨与梧桐枝叶的第一声缠绵，听到了……花开的声音，心动的声音，徐仁宇满带笑意的声音。  
他与年少的自己一同怔愣当场，风停了，云驻了，世界静止，时间仿佛定格了一般，片刻之后，一切又恢复如常，再难复原的只有胸腔里跳乱了节奏的心脏。  
“所以，你的回答是什么？”  
心跳得太快，以至于陆东植无暇去疑惑他和徐仁宇为何会有年少时期的交集？也无暇去追究这一幕究极是一段记忆还是一个梦境？他只是呆呆地站着，感受着内心强烈的悸动与窃喜，看着年少的他，拿咬过的笔头蜻蜓点水般挨了一下徐仁宇的侧脸，嘴里轻轻发出 “啵”的一声。  
啵。  
羞涩又顽皮。  
这便是他的回答。  
“……对，现在的你身处一个非常舒适的环境之中，或许有柔和的阳光，或许是慵懒而闲适的雨天……全身的细胞都获得了充足的休息，每一根神经都得到了放松，东植，你可以安心地醒来了，疲劳已一扫而空……”  
随着医生循循善诱的呼唤，陆东植感觉眼前的一切像被稀释的水彩般渐渐淡化，画面消散，连同着看见它们的这一段记忆。  
他又开始重复失忆的过程了，一帧帧的画面在他的脑子里倒退，消失，如逆流的水，握不住的沙。但这一次，他不再惊惶失措，或许是这扇门里的所见过于甜蜜美好，他只感觉眷念和不舍，回荡在心间的皆是温暖而治愈的感觉，连带着之前强烈的恐惧感也逐渐减弱，直至只余一点噩梦醒来后的心悸。  
门外也不再是纷繁错乱的迷宫，一片柔和的光晕中，带着一种无可奈何的惋惜，陆东植知道自己要醒了。  
“东植，东植……现在，慢慢睁开你的眼睛。”


	17. 恶魔的造物

遗忘，有时是一种恩赐，它让无解的恩怨爱恨随风，让心如死灰者复生，让作恶者有向善的可能，是命运汲予身负原罪的世人莫大的慈悲。  
陆东植觉得自己辜负了一次这样的慈悲。但作为一个罪孽深重的人，他又觉得自己本就不配得此垂怜。他的所作所为，理应像现在这样，记起他所遗忘的一切，由此跌堕恐惧与绝望的深渊，或许才能让那些被他亲手扼杀的灵魂得到安息。  
他是一个杀人犯……不，应该说是精神变态更为恰当。  
在过去的一年多时间里，他为了满足自己畸形的心理欲求，接连犯下六宗命案，以伪装自杀的方式，残忍杀害了六个无辜的可怜人，就连八年前发生在光州的高中女生凶杀案，以及导致宝景父亲伤残的意外，也是他所为。他便是宝景苦苦追查的那个真凶，真正的“捕食者杀人魔”。  
陆东植记起了这一切，如果时间可以退回到一个月前，他想，他是绝对不会跟随徐仁宇去做那个提高睡眠质量的心理疏导的。这想来很卑鄙，但他本就是一个卑鄙至极的人，他的潜意识早就已经卑鄙地替他做出了隐瞒的选择，令他彻底遗忘他所犯下的罪，遗忘他丑恶凶残的真面目，让他能像普通人一般，心安理得地过正常的生活。  
他原本是不能接受任何形式的心理疏导的，可惜，他并不自知这一点。这使得他在生理与心理绝对放松、潜意识完全麻痹的状态下，无意识地唤醒了那些被他强制压抑的恐怖记忆。  
可这还不是最糟糕的。在第一次的心理疏导中，他卑鄙的潜意识依旧在试图为他掩盖罪恶，使他即便回忆起来，也会即刻忘记。  
最糟糕的是他的好奇心。在醒来后，他困惑地向医生述说了他在迷宫一样的梦境中，一次次重复恐惧与遗忘的奇怪经历，好奇自己为何会这样。医生当然是热心且负责的，他诊断出他可能存在失忆的情况，并为此制定了治疗方案，劝说他接受系统的心理治疗。都怪他该死的好奇心，他想搞清楚他为何会不自知地失忆，想知道被他忘记的究竟是什么，于是他接受了医生的建议，开始进行心理治疗。  
之后的一切，便如同潘多拉打开了魔盒。

“……此后的每一个夜里，你将沉睡在由秘密构造的好梦中，永远安谧而甜美，Ma chère.”  
陆东植平躺在床上，双眼无神地盯着天花板，嘴里喃喃自语。  
昨夜下了一场雨，窗外阳台上积了水，此时正午明媚的阳光照在上面，水波折射到窗前的天花板上，荡漾开粼粼波光。  
陆东植直愣愣盯着看，感觉那恍如一个倒悬于顶的幽潭，盯得久了，视线里出现些许濛濛的飞絮，于他或眨眼、或转动眼球时沉沉浮浮，他便无聊地操控着它们在晃动的光斑里游走，游鱼一般，乐此不疲。  
他恍惚觉得这一幕有点熟悉，好像他曾做过的一个梦，和年少时的徐仁宇在傍晚的街市看金鱼。那时候就是这样，游动的鱼，懒倦的阳光，满满的似曾相识，只是他却忘了是在哪个夜里发过这样的梦，最近他的梦境都很混乱，有时候甚至分不清是梦是醒。  
“第一天夜里死去的人，被剜去了眼睛，也许是因为窥见了秘密？”  
陆东植嘴里呢喃的，是那首曾经出现在他迷梦中的恐怖小诗。他将它首尾相接一遍遍重复，毫不停歇，循环无尽头。近来他总会这样，不自觉便长时间重复做同一件事，对外界的一切反应都变得迟钝，只想保持在一种麻木而呆滞的状态中。比如此刻，他其实不太清楚自己为何要这样机械地重复，或许是因为其中的内容与秘密有关？  
他现在也是一个有秘密的人了。  
通过一次次的心理治疗，他重新造访了属于他的记忆迷宫，也如愿记住了他在每一扇门里看到的东西。可他却丝毫没有一丁点的释然，反而后悔万分，因为它们确实可怕到令他难以承受。  
“第二天夜里死去的人，被割掉了耳朵，也许是因为误听了秘密……”  
陆东植不想拥有秘密，至少，不想拥有这样罪恶血腥的秘密。  
在属于他的秘密里，他看到自己在杀人。杀戮的对象，或是露宿僻静公厕的拾荒者，或是独居家中年迈无依的孤苦老妇，而他始终面无表情，冷静果断，如同一个魔鬼。  
“第七天夜里没有人再死去，秘密不复存在，连同制造秘密的人。”  
他也希望他的秘密不复存在，希望所见的一切都是他的幻想，或者一场场的噩梦，然而……陆东植转动眼球，视线的边缘不可避免地出现了一抹艳红，那是他搁在枕畔的日记本。  
不可能，不会的，他的秘密会永远存在。它们离他是那样的近，此刻，甚至就在他的脑袋旁边。  
他将他不可告人的秘密全都写进了日记里。  
陆东植停止了他诵经一般的呢喃，抬手抓过那本红色皮革封面的日记本，随意翻开。他并不阅读，只一张张捻动纸页，因为里面都是些用左手书写的镜像文字，失忆后的他需要借助镜子才能顺利阅读，而他现在也再写不出这样奇妙又工整的文字了，他的左手骨折后似乎留下了病根，不再像从前那样灵活。  
陆东植翻了一会儿，把手缩回被子里，连带着手里的日记本也藏了进去，紧紧攥在胸前，如同紧攥着自己一瞬间快速跳动，快到几乎要跃出胸腔的心脏。  
他是在最近的一次治疗中想起他有记日记的习惯的。  
印象中，那是一个红色的本子，结婚后他把它带去了徐家，藏在书柜的最顶层，后来又带回了他自己的小公寓封藏。他记得他会在这个本子里，记录一些不为人知的隐秘，却一时想不起来都写了些什么。于是他回到公寓找到了它，翻开了它，里面的内容同样可怕到让人难以承受，它们白纸黑字，完全印证了那些被他刻意遗忘的至暗记忆，也与“捕食者连环杀人案”一一对应，令他无法自欺欺人，无视他的罪孽。  
待到这一阵毫无征兆突如其来的心悸平复，陆东植摸过手机看了看时间，起床准备洗漱。  
在进浴室前，他细心藏好了日记本，又吃了医生开给他的辅助治疗的药，并找出几粒退烧药，一并和着吞了。他生病了，似乎是患了感冒，最近一个周总是持续发热，头痛乏力，吃了药也不见好转。以至于吞药的时候，他再一次戏谑地想：也不知是精神压力过大影响了身体，导致免疫力低下？还是单纯的报应来了？  
大门上电子锁开启的声音，在陆东植洗澡洗到一半时响起。  
他知道是徐仁宇来了，他们约好了在这个时间见面，且徐仁宇知道他这儿的开门密码。  
孤独往往使人坚强，一旦有人陪伴，软弱便有了极速生长的土壤。  
陆东植匆匆冲干净身上的泡沫，裹着浴巾便出了浴室。徐仁宇正坐在沙发上，随手翻阅着茶几上过期的杂志，陆东植直接扑进他的怀里，坐在他的大腿上，紧紧抱住了他。  
他感受到了足以击垮他整个身心的软弱，在徐仁宇到来的那一刻。他一无所知体贴温柔的好情人，他是那么迫切地需要感知他的存在，分享他的体温，用他驱散那无孔不入的恐惧。  
谢天谢地，他还拥有他。  
“嗯？东植……”  
徐仁宇低沉悦耳的声音被陆东植热情奉上的吻吞没。对于他的主动，抑或是饥渴，徐仁宇只迟疑了一瞬，之后便无奈而宠溺地轻笑着，回以他想要的一切。  
他们做爱了，在沙发上。  
近来他们又开始了频繁的幽会，耽于肉欲，如同去年那个沉醉享乐的深秋，甚至更加明目张胆，肆无忌惮。  
或许是因为自己的罪行随时都可能暴露，人生变得岌岌可危，未来更是无从谈起，陆东植如末世来临般宣泄着自己的精力，连带总是对他纵容有加、于予于求的好情人徐仁宇一起。相较从前，他变得格外大胆奔放，有时会耐不住寂寞去公司找他。他们在厕所的隔间里做过，在徐仁宇私人休息室的长沙发上做过，有次他甚至钻到了徐仁宇的办公桌下面，在偶有下属进来汇报工作的情况下，给他来了一个热情火辣的口交。  
徐志勋管不了他，他们也做爱，但更多的肉体接触是打斗。以往隐忍的种种矛盾，现在他都让它们如井喷式地爆发，就连他之所以住回自己的小公寓，享受独居的自由快乐，也是拜前些天的一场互殴所赐。他踢断了徐志勋的小腿骨，害对方住进了医院，当然，他也伤得不轻，徐仁宇的舌头刚舔舐过的好几个地方，就还残留着骇人的淤青。  
陆东植感觉自己内心许多负面的东西，都随他的黑暗记忆一同复苏了，比如他开始管控不住自己使用暴力，比如他逐渐丧失了羞耻心，也比如他变得容易急躁，对很多事情都失了耐性。  
短暂而热烈的亲吻、抚摸后，陆东植从茶几下发的抽屉翻出安全套，徐仁宇接过去，没有多说什么。在失去孩子后，他们对于避孕就有了心照不宣的默契，陆东植不清楚徐仁宇是怎么想的，但他开始抗拒再次孕育一个孩子，奇怪又固执地认为，那将是对错失的那个孩子的背叛。而如今，在得知了自己的深重罪孽后，他更是没了与之相关的想法和勇气。  
“嗯……”  
陆东植急切地将徐仁宇涨硬的粗长阴茎纳入了自己的身体，与之前许多次一样未经前戏。说来有点好笑，他那成熟稳重的好情人在这方面意外的暴躁急性情，像个精力旺盛到没什么耐心的小男孩，一勃起便恨不得立刻插入，什么前戏、什么花样，统统都得等到草草发泄完第一轮再说。以往，他觉得他这样的反差挺可爱，幸而他也同样着急地渴求着他，故而格外纵容；而现在，他只感觉自己的时间不够用了，仿佛花一点时间去准备，也会严重浪费掉他非常有限的生命。  
过于紧致艰难的进入，让两人同时发出一声夹带痛意的喘息。好在他足够的湿，让这点压迫的痛感在随后搅和水声的抽插中，成了令快感加倍的催化剂。他似乎从来没有令他那性器尺寸过于傲人的好情人，因为干涩的原因而疼痛过。  
“呵……又是这样迫不及待……”  
徐仁宇哑然失笑，被情欲炙烤至沙哑的声音，在他快速挺动下身的动作中被颠得支离破碎，晃荡成充满了性张力的低喘。  
陆东植没有说话，只搂紧了他的脖子，跪立着上下颠簸，配合他的顶撞。  
他是经不起浪费的。  
陆东植在心里苦涩又悲哀地想。他陪宝景调查过，深知对方把他的案子咬得有多紧，更勿论他还献计献策，无意间加快了找出真凶的进程。  
他甚至比一个绝症患者还清楚自己已时日无多。

徐仁宇探出手，将装着精液的安全套扔进床边的垃圾桶里。  
夕阳填满了这间不大的屋子，枯萎一般的昏黄，陆东植懒洋洋地趴在他的胸前，是与之应和的颓靡情状。  
大半天的时间，他都在他的身上度过。  
近来他们总是这样，大部分的独处时间都耗在了翻云覆雨中，宛如两个性瘾患者。  
徐仁宇当然知道陆东植为何这样，如果世界即将毁灭，这家伙绝对是会选择精尽人亡死在床上的那种消极乐观主义者。而现在，拜他所赐，陆东植的世界便刚好处于濒临毁灭的边缘。  
至于他自己为何这样，徐仁宇则感到有些迷茫。  
他原本是觉得杀人比做爱有趣很多的，直到认识了陆东植，并错误地把他视作同类，才从他身上体会到了性爱的美妙。仔细想来，他自从和陆东植搞上以后，好像就没有外出“捕食”过了，唯二杀的两个人，还都是自己主动送上门来的。可那时是他错爱了陆东植，误以为他们有同样独特而高贵的灵魂，他乐于与他做爱，是沉迷那种灵肉相融的感觉，而非单纯满足生理欲求。  
按理说，在知晓陆东植只是个笨蛋冤大头后，他该觉得他索然无味，再不屑与他欢好才是。但事实是，他依旧能从他身上获得与之前无二的绝妙快感，并愈发对他的身体难以抗拒，像巴普洛夫的狗，形成了某种条件反射，往往只要陆东植与他接吻、拥抱，他就能勃起，也不知是从什么时候训练出来的。  
不得不说，在这方面，陆东植确实是一个很不错的伴侣，不管他是性急也好，刻意刁难也罢，陆东植都会很配合。特别是在他接受心理治疗后，甚至可以说是无底线地宠溺他。  
徐仁宇记得他们有次下班后在办公室里厮混，陆东植在等他散会时喝了太多的水，以至于没插一会儿，便耐不住快感的侵袭失禁了。当时的陆东植窘迫万分，期期艾艾抓着纸巾，替他擦拭他被尿脏的西裤。许是这种窘迫的情状撩拨了他，让他忽然很想做一些刺激且可能会使自己同样陷入窘境的事，来令对方更窘迫一些。于是，他提上裤子，拉着懵懵懂懂的陆东植来到厕所，在门口摆上“暂停使用”的牌子后，将他压在洗手台前，重新进入他的身体，并脱下西裤，逼他将弄脏的地方清洗干净，再用烘手器烘干。  
陆东植完全照做了，在同一楼层尚有人留下来加班的情况下。他露出委委屈屈的表情，一边发着极低的哼声承受他的抽插，一边哆哆嗦嗦搓洗他的裤子，像一个承担了繁重家务还要供丈夫泄欲的悲惨主妇。  
徐仁宇并不喜欢玩这类恶趣味的游戏，但不可否认，他被深深地取悦了。强烈的征服感令他兴奋异常，操干起陆东植来更是蛮横到几乎失控，直弄得陆东植重心不稳，总是栽倒在洗手台上。到后来，为了便于更顺畅、更快速地抽插，他更是直接将身高矮他一截的陆东植抱了起来，将他放到洗手台上，让他趴跪在边沿处，屁股悬空撅着，以这极其屈辱的姿态任他干到高潮……  
陆东植挪动身体往上蹭了蹭，让放空走神的徐仁宇回过神来。或许是不耐高潮过后的空虚和寂寞，陆东植扳过他的头，贴上嘴唇主动索吻。  
房间里的夕阳又黯淡了一些，晚风拂动窗帘，撩起一室晦明晦暗的光影，如舒适与愁绪的交织。  
徐仁宇有一下、没一下地吻着他，很快也被他勾得空虚寂寞了起来，遂配合着加深了这个吻，同时分开他的双腿，将自己半硬不软的阴茎重新顶回他的后穴，一边抚摸着他的身体，一边小幅度地慢慢抽送。而陆东植则顺从乖巧地趴伏在他的身上，很快再度情动，没力气叫了，便抽搐着呜咽，眯起眼睛，生理性的泪水流了一脸，湿热的后穴小嘴一般咬紧他的阴茎，大力嘬吸，仿佛要用所有的力气去感受那份充实。  
徐仁宇被夹得头皮发麻，舒服得要命，不时用力往里顶撞一下，陆东植的小穴深处就会涌出一股暖流，淋浇在他的龟头上；如果他恶意地突然拔出，那穴口处必然会有一些汁水随之喷出，而陆东植则会惊慌失措地睁开眼来，可怜巴巴看着他，同时摇着屁股去寻的阴茎，直到重新被填塞，才心满意足地扭蹭着继续享受。  
陆东植的身体已经敏感到了一个近乎淫荡的程度，心理上似乎也是如此，就连这事后的爱抚，竟也能让他小小地高潮数次。  
“怎么？东植的骚穴里全是淫荡的水吗？没有我的肉棒堵着，就止不住哗哗往外流了……”  
在陆东植恣情的叫床声中，徐仁宇忍不住低笑出声，用优雅入骨的声音进行极端下流的调笑。  
他无意把陆东植变成一个毫无羞耻心的荡妇，他觉得，这算是治疗的副作用。当然，心理治疗，只是他的谎言，他给陆东植安排的，是洗脑式的深度催眠。通过高强度的心理暗示，他给予了陆东植一个精神变态的自我认知，并通过将陆东植的发泄簿偷偷替换为自己的杀人日记本，从而令他不断加深对自身的误解。  
在徐仁宇的意料之中，同时又让他倍感惊喜的是，这个由他施加的陌生认知在与陆东植本身的性格相碰撞的过程中，产生了一系列非常奇妙的化学反应。  
陆东植确实是个普通到不能再普通的人，对于突然“恢复”一段离奇诡异的记忆，他不可免俗地陷入了怀疑、惊慌、又胆怯的境地，想要求索真相，却很快被接踵而来的假象说服；想假装无事发生，却忍受不了良心的谴责；想去警局自首，却懦弱地临阵脱逃了……诸如种种的人之常情，显然毫无新意，让旁观的徐仁宇感觉乏味，但陆东植很快便开始展现出他的有趣之处——他竟开启了一个自我洗脑的过程，努力接纳那个臆想中的邪恶自我，并尝试越来越多的以精神变态的思维去思考，行事。  
徐仁宇细致地观察着，见证陆东植开始用暴力的方式还击他对徐志勋的不满，开始使用他唯唯诺诺的本性作为伪装，开始狡猾地对冒犯挑衅他的人施以报复……他越是观察，内心失望、厌倦的情绪就越少，它们被惊喜所取代，且渐渐演变成一种从混沌中开辟出新天地般的狂喜。  
他觉得这是一个近乎神化的创造过程，诸如普罗米修斯造人，神圣且崇高，无疑是一项伟业。  
陆东植便是他的造物。  
他改造他的灵魂，左右他的命运，赋予他一个崭新的未来；他与他的关系，将从此血肉相依，如父与子，师与徒，杰出的匠人与其最高的杰作；他哂笑他的稚嫩，包容他的缺陷，抹去他的蒙昧，教导他万事万物，由此以往，在他的生命里，将没有人能够取代他……没有比这更完美绝妙的了！  
这是神才能做到的事情。  
徐仁宇沉醉在这样的神迹之中，甚至不愿再将陆东植作为替罪羊轻易地交付出去了，他爱极了陆东植清澈眼神里逐渐染上的阴郁和疯狂，像从贫瘠沙漠里开出了娇艳的花，他认为，他是值得被培育的存在。但正因为如此，他又在隐隐期待着一场宛如圣殇的献祭，成就他自己，亦成就陆东植——这个他生命中最空前绝后的造物。他们之间，必将获得更为神圣、更为崇高的升华。  
届时，他会为他哀悼，会为他走下神坛同凡俗之人一样肝肠寸断地痛苦。  
如父，如师，如这世间最引他为荣、最珍惜挚爱他的创造者。

霓虹闪烁的街头，陆东植提着从附近便利店买来的晚餐，深色惶恐地僵立在离家不远的十字路口。  
对面的指示灯红了又绿，绿了又红，身边的路人也换了一波又一波，可他迟迟不敢迈出脚步，因为就在对街的路牌下，一个衣衫褴褛满脸是血的男人正站在那儿死死盯着他。  
是那个流浪汉。  
陆东植记得他。  
记忆里，他在未竣工的公司大楼中杀死了他，而他也将这一次捕食的经过写在了日记本上。  
他如果出现在这里，一定不是活人，而是怨毒的复仇的鬼魂。  
陆东植如临大敌地攥紧了手里的塑料袋。  
最近，他时常会看到这些丧命在他手下的冤魂，或者说，产生这样的幻觉。它们总是以各种可怕的面貌忽然出现在他的身边，紧盯着他，纠缠着他，带着森冷而幽怨的气息，似乎要将他的灵魂吞噬。他感觉自己快要被它们搞得神经衰弱了，不，应该是他已经神经衰弱，不然，他也不会频繁产生幻觉。  
幻觉……幻觉……是发烧烧出来的幻觉！这世上根本没有鬼，对面什么也没有。  
陆东植在心里反复默念着，闭上了眼深深呼吸，等他再睁开双眼时，对面路牌下的男人果然消失了。  
陆东植重重吐出一口气，随着再次移动的路人向对街走去。徐仁宇还在他的小公寓里等他，原本他是不同意他一个人外出采买的。缠绵过后，他们有许多更好的选择，叫外卖，或一起去外面吃，只是他执意想一个人出来走走。  
人生也是如此，原本，他有许多更好的选择，只是他不知为何选择了拿起屠刀，斩断他人性命的同时，也斩断了自己的人生。  
陆东植感觉自己又消极悲观了起来，赶紧晃晃脑袋，打断自己的想法。因为就在半小时前，经过一场酣畅淋漓让他感叹活着真好的性爱，他才刚打定主意，要抛开一切心理负担，罪恶而坚强地活下去。  
这听起来十分草率，甚至是荒唐至极，可蝼蚁尚且偷生，他一个精神变态患者，想要不择手段奸邪狡诈地活着，简直再正常不过了。  
没来由的，陆东植想起了徐仁宇曾对他说过的一句话。  
“东植啊……你的善良和恶毒都不够纯粹，所以你才痛苦。”  
他一时想不太起来徐仁宇是在怎样的情景下，对他下了这样的评语。不过现在看来，他说的确实很对，自己之所以会人格分裂般的失忆，之所以满腹愁肠百般纠结，皆源自于此。  
或许，自己还是应该听从他的话，继续接受治疗才是。至于那些可怕的杀人记忆，既然已经遗忘过一次，那努努力再忘一次，应该……也还是能办到的吧？  
想到这里，陆东植恢复了一点继续生活的信心。但随即，一个严峻的问题又像是故意同他作对似的，忽而跃进了他情绪极不稳定的脑袋——要是往后又克制不住杀戮的欲望，又想杀人了该怎么办？  
陆东植猛地停住了脚步，这个突如其来的疑问令他受惊不小，他甚至忍不住发出了一声小小的惊呼，极其神经质的举动引得与他错身而过的路人纷纷侧目。  
怎么办？  
怎么办……  
陆东植无暇理会他人的目光，他因为一时间想不出对策而焦躁不安，感觉如芒在背。初夏时节的晚风是温暖而湿润的，可吹拂在他的脸上、身上，却冻得他直打哆嗦。  
裤兜里的手机在这时候响了起来，是徐仁宇打来的电话，温声询问他怎么去了这么久。  
“……嗯，那快回来吧，我煮了你喜欢的奶茶。”  
徐仁宇的声音是有魔力的，挂断通话后，陆东植再次确认了这一点。只是简简单单的几句交谈，他的心情便奇异地平复了下来，他的身体亦重新感受到了属于这个季节的温润气息，想到徐仁宇在电话中提到的奶茶，他喜滋滋地向着家的方向小跑而去，一蹦一蹦的背影，活像一只欢乐跳脱的野鹿。  
——管它了，等真控制不住的时候再说吧。


End file.
